The Shock of Friendship (or is it Love?)
by bttlcapgrl13
Summary: Au. Kind of, not really. This is my first fanfiction. Barry has enough to worry about with his new powers, his day job, his non-existent love life, and oh right, catching all the meta-humans created from the particle explosion. Until the arrival of a new girl catches him off guard. Will he be fast enough to figure her out, or will he be left standing in the dust?
1. Episode 1: The new girl

**This is my first fanfiction. I love to write and lately I've been obsessed with The Flash. I think that it is a great show and wish to show it. My apologies if you don't like it, and if you don't then feel free to say so. And if you do that makes me happy. This is written in first person of my OC, and if the characters seem OC then I apologize, but enough talking. You're here to read the story, so read on.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't write for the Flash, but man do I wish he was real.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Gonna be late. Can't be late.

I gotta make it on time, it's my first day!

"Hey, wait!" I shout after the bus that just pulled away, my case swinging as I wave to try and get their attention, "Come on, how hard is it to get a bus in Central City?" shouting out loud.

"Little lady, what are you screaming about?" A man about thirty-five is walking towards me. He has a trucker hat on his surprisingly well combed brown hair. He has grease stains just above his eyebrow which means he just wiped it with the handkerchief hanging out of his front pocket. The bottom of his shirt is covered in paint, cute. Well cared for boots, old but in good condition, he doesn't like to just throw things away because it's old.

"I missed my bus, and now I'm going to be late on my first day of work. Just my luck there, huh?" he smiles and asks, "How far you going?"

"I need to go to the gun store downtown, about a fifteen minute drive, and a two hour walk" he smiles and gestures behind me.

I look and see an eighteen wheeler that is bright white and blazing red. He seems trustworthy but just in case I memorize the license plate, JUM3358.

I look back at the man, he smiles, "Not a pretty public bus but she will get you there in time, if you need the ride"

He seems nice and he is kind, "What's your name?"

He smiles and contrary to popular belief, truckers do have nice teeth, "The name is George, and you?"

I smile, "My name is Makayla"

He smiles as well and holds out his hand, I see the receipt sticking out of his pocket, "Nice to meet you Makayla" I take it and he walks me to his truck, "Your carriage awaits, my lady" he holds the door to the cabin open, I place my case on the bottom before climbing in myself.

"Why thank you kind sir" he closes the door and I buckle myself in. The door on the other side opens as he gets in and looks at me, "All buckled up there?"

"Yes"

"Good because this may get bumpy" he buckles himself up and starts the engine.

It's amazing, the engine vibrates the cabin of the truck and I can feel the power of the engine underneath, which has at least 350 horsepower, possibly up to 600.

I relax for the ride and the music plays comfortably around us, until I recognize a song that I love.

"Hotel California! I love this song" George stares at me and says, "I took you more as a boy band kind of girl. You know Justin Bieber, One direction, that kind of stuff" I scoff, "You kidding me, when they come on I have to resist the urge to punch the radio. I love classic rock, Queen all the way!" he smiles and turns up the music.

We're surrounded by Eagles throughout the rest of the trip, and I ponder what will happen when I get there, who will I meet.

* * *

We're almost there, and I pull out my wallet, trying to hand a ten to George, he refuses, "It was my pleasure, it's so rare to meet someone as nice as you. Have a good day Makayla and good luck with the job" he tips his hat before getting out and walking around to get my door.

I grab his hand and he helps me out asking, "So one question, why did you ask me to drive you to a police investigation?"

I smile and say, "Didn't I tell you? I get to poke dead people" he laughs and lets go of my hand tipping his hat again as he says, "Good day, bye Makayla"

I smile and tip my head in acknowledgement, "Goodbye George, tell the kids they have a good father, she'll love the doll" his face tilts up in surprise, "How..."

I place my fingers to my lips, "Magic" he smiles and gets in the cabin, waving bye one last time before pulling away. Almost hitting one of the patrol cars on the way out, I chuckle before grabbing my case and running towards the yellow line.

"Hey you're not supposed to be here!" a big man steps in my way blocking my view of the site, "Why are you here?"

I gulp and pull out my case, getting the papers out, "Sir, I'm here on official business, I am to train under the forensic scientist of this department. A Mr. Allen, and I got a text message saying for me to come to this location" he takes the papers from my hand and flips through them for a few seconds before handing them back to me an apologetic smile on his face.

"You're good. Better get over there" I smile and duck under the line, "Thank you Detective Thawne" he looks at me questioningly, "It's on your nametag" he looks down and smiles, "So it is"

He leads me over to the scene as I look around at the damage, and the blocked off section of yellow tape that surrounds a myriad of footprints.

I walk over to the square and look at the footprints.

Three sets of prints, three men. I look at the treads and compare them, all the same set of shoes, maybe a crew. The weird thing is that they are all the same size, and judging by the distance between the marks same height as well.

How?

"Impressive, you got all that from the footprints, which you're standing on by the way" there's a voice behind me, and I bluster.

"Sorry, I'm supposed to be here, plus I tend to speak out loud" I turn and am faced with a really cute boy. Spiked brown hair, tall, lean, and looking at me with really green eyes.

You're cute. I think

"Excuse me"

I blush and say, "Did I say that out loud"

He nods, his eyes sparkling, "Yes, and thank you. Who are you?"

I try to hold out my hand to shake his, but my case is in it. I place it under my arm and take his hand in my own, "Makayla Smith, I'm here to shadow Mr. Allen. Can you tell me where he is?" he smiles.

He has a really nice smile.

"Mr. Allen, he's somewhere here," he ponders the question, "I think that you're talking to him" he smiles again and my brain short circuits.

"You're Mr. Allen" I ask and he nods, "Yes, but I would prefer if you call me Barry, Makayla" he grins and says, "So tell me how you got all that from the footprints, I'm curious"

I blush, this is the man I'm going to be following for a long time. I have a lot going for me.

I blush again and nervously smile, I then point at the prints, and he comes a little closer, his shoulder brushing mine, "O..Okay so see this here..."


	2. Episode 1: A new challenge

Chapter 2

"Makayla, do you have the analysis ready?" Barry walks in, and I almost drop the picture that I've been studying.

"Hello Mr. Allen, I am just studying the prints from the scene," I turn to him and he has a funny look on his face, like he's trying not to laugh, or he's just constipated.

"Makayla, I told you, just call me Barry. I'm not forty, I'm twenty-three," he smiles and I nod, he continues, "So what can you say about the scene?"

I start pointing at the first set of prints, "You see this here? We measured the stride between the prints and came up with a pretty average height, around five foot eight, but in the next picture," I hold up the second one, "the strides are the same, meaning the same height" I hold up the other picture, "All of them, but that's not the weirdest part, the shoe sizes are all the same, men's tens I believe and so are the makes. Also six guns stolen. It's almost like it's the same man; although that would be cool, I think it's just a crew of men that are looking for a quick score to sell to the gangs on the street," I stop and place down the pictures.

I look over at Barry and his face is still at the near constipation stage, he opens his mouth to speak, "That...was, amazing," there is no joking in his voice whatsoever, and I look down at the pictures to hide the smile that I can almost feel forming because of the pride swelling up in my chest, "You think so?"

"Of course I d...Oh hey, Iris"

I look up and see that he is talking to a really pretty girl.

Dark skin, great figure, pretty features, and really nice clothes, she's perfect. No wonder he's staring at her like a dumbass.

He is holding up the wall in an attempt to look cool, but it makes him look dorky, in a good way, "Iris, hey what are you doing here" she smiles at him, even her smile is perfect, and says, "I'm just here because Joe wants to know what you have on the robbery case" she smiles and I'm pretty sure he swoons, who even does that anymore?

"Yeah, we have a few leads, the most probable one being that this is a crew of men who are looking for a quick buck. Working on analyzing the footprints found on the scene as we speak"

Hey, we're doing this together right? I clear my throat, "Hey, Barry, can you come over? I think we may have an idea on how to find the crew," he pauses, I think he forgot I was even in the room.

It's when he turns around that I can see the flustered expression on his face, "Right, and how can we do that?" I turn to the computer and the photo, "If we can find the outline of the shoe then we can find the brand, find the brand we can find out where in Central city to get that kind of shoe. So find the shoe, we find the crew," I smile, "Hey that rhymed,"

I then turn around and face the other girl holding out my hand, "Hi, I'm Makayla, you must be Iris"

She seems surprised, she looks to Barry, "Who is she?"

Barry seems confused, he rubs the back of his head with his hand, not even taming the hair, before saying, "Makayla, she's my... assistant?" she nods and steps forward taking my still outstretched hand, "Hi, Makayla, it's nice to know there's another girl here. How do you like working with Barry?" she lowers her voice to a mock whisper, "He can be a little bit of a wet blanket,"

"Hey!" I chuckle at his reaction when he turns red, nice to know I'm not the only one, he laughs, "Good to see you guys getting along, now I'm going to have two women torturing me,"

"That would be fun," I pause realizing what I said, "Torturing you, I mean, wait, no, two girls making your life interesting," I flinch, "you know ignore me," Iris is looking at me strangely before she launches into a laugh, she turns to Barry, "I like her" she turns back to me, "I like you!" she smiles at Barry, "Hey you wanted me to go with you to the nerd gathering, how about she comes with us,"

Barry blanches, "Makayla, I've..we've...only just...four hours..," she raises an eyebrow and he stops his hands flying as he tries to orient himself, "Yeah, sure, that'd be fun,"

Okay, eyebrow of doom I want one.

"I think that it's genetic, my father has one too," Iris smiles.

"Did I...again" I ask Barry, seeing the wince that he gave and that mirrored mine.

"Yeah, a little bit," Iris is looking between us with a smile on her face.

"Did she what?"

Barry looks at me his hand going for his neck again, he does that a lot, "She apparently speaks out loud," he pauses, "Thinks out loud...I meant thinks," he then turns to me, "Eyebrow of doom?"

I blush, "It got you to shut up didn't it" Iris laughs holding her hand over her mouth, "She got you there, dude"

Barry blanches, "Dude, seriously dude"

They are way too cute.

I raise my voice, "I don't have to go, it's your guy's date"

They both turn and look at me. Both of them, it's kind of creepy.

Iris starts, "Barry? No..I...Mean we're practically related. We grew up together, never like that"

Barry continues, "No..I mean...not that I wouldn't...it's just...no..."

I feel like I said something wrong.

Barry turns to me, "No, you didn't"

"Trust me you're not the first one" she continues, "I have a boyfriend anyways"

Oh, lucky him.

I look over at Barry and he seems constipated again, my guess not his biggest fan.

"Yeah Eddie, he works with her dad, great guy" I can hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice. I look at Iris and see she is staring at me still, obviously she didn't notice it.

I try and lighten the mood.

"Have I met him, probably not, I mean I've only met a total of five people when I came here, not counting George, but I do count the blonde officer that stopped me. Detective Thawne, I think it was"

"Yeah that's him," Iris says while Barry looks at me weird, "Who's George"

I smile, "He's a nice truck driver I met this morning who drove me to the scene,"

Both Barry and Iris blanche.

"Wait, you got a ride with a guy you didn't even know?"

"He could have been waiting to kill you," Iris sounds mad, I don't understand why, we just met.

"Because it was a stupid risk!" Barry shouts.

Damn my non existent brain to mouth filter.

I hold my hands up in defensive gesture, "I knew he was trustworthy, he took good care of his boots, dressed nicely, and he had kids. Two, a boy and a girl,"

They seem surprised before Iris shouts, "He could have just been telling you that! To you know, lower your defenses,"

I groan, "He didn't tell me, I knew, he was trustworthy, when someone takes good care of their clothes it's because they have dignity, but that's not the only reason, even the dirtiest hobo could have the purest heart. I knew he had kids because his shirt was marked on the hem by small handprints, paint, the paint colors were green, blue and pink. The prints were varying in height, so two kids. The pink was higher than the green and blue so the bigger kid is a girl, and the younger one is a boy," I pause waiting for an interruption, nothing comes, I continue, "He was in the station buying a doll for his girl, I saw the receipt in his pocket when he offered his hand for me to shake. He was a caring father who didn't like to see people in trouble. I missed my bus and he offered to help, like a good man does," I pause, "Plus I was in no danger, I had his license plate memorized, JUM3358, if you don't believe me on the kids run it in the database,"

Iris is staring at me like I'm from outer space, "How, that was..." she turns to Barry and smacks him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he rubs the spot.

"For not introducing me sooner, she is awesome!" she looks at me, "You're awesome!"

She grabs me by the arm as she drags me out the door, Barry not far away, "What are you doing with her?"

She shouts over her shoulder, "Taking her with me to the gathering, since you're not fast enough to get the point," she then looks at me, "I wanted him to come with me to an honoring for Simon Stagg, so he could translate the smart stuff, I think that you would be a great substitute," she looks me over, "Of course after I do your makeup, hair ooh, how would you like to wear a dress," she stops pulling me and circles me, "You have a nice figure, and pretty hair, I wish mine was curly like that. If you want, I could find a style that works for you..." she pauses, "Not that the way you're doing it now is bad, sloppy but nice updo, it works for you, I like it,"

I stare at her, I don't really pay attention to my looks, haven't since the incident. Nine months ago.

"We've..we just met and you want to give me a makeover," she opens her mouth to say something before she is interrupted.

"Of course, she loves a challenge," Barry shows up behind us, he's fast.

He looks over at me as he realizes what he said, "Not that it's hard to make you pretty...I mean you're already pretty, even with the no makeup and stuff, not that you don't need it, or that you do," he pauses, "I give up,"

I stare at him, and he returns it his green eyes meeting mine, and for a split second I feel something that I haven't felt since that night, hope for a better future.

Man, five hours in and I've fallen hard.

I'm so screwed.

"Oh, hey Iris," blonde and muscular stops in front of us, his eyes only for Iris.

"Detective," she says slyly looking at Barry.

He sighs, "Please, uh, just kiss already," they look at him, "I already know remember, ah," they smack together and I understand his discomfort. They continue at it for a few more seconds before the Detective breaks away and looks at me, "You're the one from the robbery case, right?" I nod and he smiles holding out the hand that's not attached to his girlfriend, "Great to meet you, I'm Detective Thawne," he smiles as I take the hand and give it a firm shake before pulling mine away, he looks over at Barry, "Thanks for being so cool about this Barry, I know it's not easy keeping a big secret," he smiles, not as wide as Barry's but nice in the same way.

Barry grimaces and sighs softly, "I'm getting used to it,"

I look over at him, and his kicked puppy dog look and decide to move this along, "so are we going, or not?" Iris looks over at me a dreamy sigh on her lips before she's back in reality, "Right," she turns to Detective Thawne, "Gotta go, I love you," she then kisses him again before grabbing me and Barry and dragging us out towards her car.

I look over at Barry and the dreamy look on his face, why couldn't I just be normal and fall for the hunky detective instead of the boy who's in love with another girl?

Because I love to torture myself that's why.

"C'mon let's go,"

"Coming,"


	3. Episode 1: Damsel (not) in distress

**I know that I said every week, but after watching the mid-season finale, I felt way to too guilty. Thank you for all who have reviewed every single one made my day, but enough chit-chat, you're here to read so without further ado Chapter 3**

* * *

Stagg just finished his speech and we're waiting for a chance for Iris to get an interview. Iris is waiting shooting accusatory glances at the clock like it's responsible for the time passing slowly. Barry's on her side bouncing from foot to foot with unbridled energy.

Does he ever get tired?

"What?" he looks over at me.

"I did it again didn't I?" I shake my head in annoyance when he nods, smiling sheepishly.

"Yes I do get tired, it just takes a while for the exhaustion to reach me. Spending nine months in a coma could do that to a guy," he faces me smiling an infectious smile that makes me almost forget what I was going to say, almost.

"You were in a coma?" I say stupidly as my brain works to process the fact.

He seems younger than he is, twenty-three. His figure does have the look of one who has been surviving on IV bags for nine months, plus there is a hidden depth to his eyes. One that speaks of secrets unimaginable, he has really nice eyes. Green like emeralds.

"Thanks, I like yours too," I smile sheepishly at him and he waves it away, "Not to worry, I know someone with the same thing. She always says something, but at least it makes one smile," he has a faraway look in his eyes as he remembering the friend, if she can make him happy then she must be great, I would like to meet her one day.

"...think you two would get along well...Makayla?" he pauses and I realize that I was zoning out, again.

Thankfully I'm saved by Stagg finally exiting the stage and Iris barreling over people to get to him, us in tow, "Oh! Oh! Mr. Stagg. I was wondering if I could get a quote from you for my article," she puts on some really great puppy eyes but he just walks past them with a hurried, "Not now, miss," she turns to us disappointment in her eyes before she brightens up and says, "I'll just make something up," we laugh and it looks like Barry is going to say something.

Or he would have if the door wasn't broken by six men carrying guns, they shoot into the crowd and I duck down dragging Iris under me, and I can hear the screams as people run and the gunmen shoot before one steps in the middle saying, "Quiet down! All of you!" it silences, "Quiet, How considerate! You're all wearing your finest jewelry! Almost like you knew we were coming to rob you! Now everybody line up!" one of them pokes us and we get up with everybody else, just in time to see the lead gunman shoot at a security guard, and miss.

Not because he can't aim, but because the man disappeared.

He was gone.

I hear a voice in my ear, "You're coming with us," and I'm dragged along by a strong man with a really strong grip.

I try and struggle and am met with the pressure of something hard, cold and metal to the back of my head, "I wouldn't if I were you," I gulp and nod seeing the other gunmen following my captor, and the guns that they carry as well, the same guns that were stolen this morning.

They carry me out the back of the building, where no one can help.

I assess my captors and try to figure out the most effective way to detain them.

If I attack the one who's holding me first by twisting my arm behind his own head then I could use him as a human body shield and shoot the gun at his crewmen. The downside to that is if I do it wrong then I could break my own arm.

But the risk is worth saving the lives of the people in there.

I breathe in like my instructors taught me and brace my weight on the balls of my feet preparing to fight back.

Only I don't have to, because right beside me is a man, or at least what I think is one, he's moving too fast to tell.

He takes down one and his friend before he tries to move onto the next and the next one gets a good punch in while my savior falls to the ground, and is picked up by the other three men that he didn't take down.

They punch him over and over again but it seems that he is able to dodge them easily, until one is able to grab his arm and twist.

The scream that ensues is one that will haunt me for my entire life, and the sight of him curled on the ground makes me almost cry, but he continues to fight getting up and punching the others until they are down.

He cradles his arm as he faces me, the part of his face that I can see gone ashen, and I can't tell why until I feel the muzzle of the gun against my head and my captor shouts to him, "One more move and she's dead," I inwardly smile because he's in just the perfect position to cause the most pain, I try and convey this with my eyes to the man but his green eyes are hard as steel as they watch my captor.

I inwardly roll my eyes before bracing my foot in front of me and kicking back with my other hitting him where it counts. He crumples behind me and I break away turning around to land a kick in the juncture between his neck and his shoulder.

The others get up and start running, I look to my captor and find that he is gone, good riddance.

I then turn towards my savior and see the pain that he is in. The adrenaline must have muted the pain, but now that it's gone he must be inwardly screaming, his eyes clenched tight.

I look around for something to wrap his arm in and find some cardboard boxes, and trash bags. I grab those and rip the box so it can form it's own brace.

I hold them in my hand as I crouch in front of the man, holding my arms out in a gesture of peace.

"I'm going to help you. Just stay still," he nods gritting his teeth and keeping his eyes closed. I lay the cardboard against his arm wishing that it was stronger but it's the best we're going to get.

I then grab one of the trash bags and rip it open tearing a rough square, and several strips from the black material, "These are industrial so it should hold until you can get some real help. Uh...not to be rude but can you do anything to get the waste off of it?" he nods, his eyes still closed, as he brings his arm up and faster than I can even comprehend he swipes his hand down and the remains go flying in the other direction.

That's cool.

He gives a small chuckle and I realize I said that out loud. I am so happy that his eyes are closed because if he could he would see that I am beet red right now.

I grab the square and the strips that he cleaned and tell him, "Brace yourself this may hurt," I pause, what do I call him?

"I'm going to call you Red. So Red, I'd brace myself," he smiles, nods and I see his jaw clench.

I tie the pieces together till they form a long strip that should hold. I then place my hand gently on his arm so he knows I'm about to start. He nods. I start with the end and hold in place with my hand as I wrap it around over and over again until I get to his wrist the cardboard surrounded by the material. I place his fingers together separating them from his thumb. I then continue to wrap around his palm and go around the space that I created with his thumb until I find it satisfactory.

I look up at him to find him staring at me in wonder, his eyes shining with curiosity, "I taught myself how to do this. The reason was because I lost someone before because I was too slow, and I promised myself on that night that I wouldn't be slow ever again...which is kind of ironic because I am speaking to someone who can run really fast," he smiles and closes his eyes again.

I then tell him, "I'm going to make a sling for your arm, it should be quick,"

I then grab the square of material that I ripped and fold it in half so it's a triangle, "Brace your arm at a ninety degree angle please," he nods and does so clenching his jaw as he does. I place one end of the triangle at his neck being sure that the right corner is facing towards his hip. I then grab the end of the material and pull it up making the brace. Tying the corners together is the last thing to do, and I finish with a smile.

"Done, that should hold up at least until you find someone who can really look at it," I look down at him and see that he's motionless, "Red?".

I pause before I lightly slap his cheeks waiting for some response, I hold my head to his chest.

His heart is beating, really fast, I'm not sure if that's good or not.

I wait for a few seconds contemplating what to do before he twitches. I'm right there over his face as he opens his eyes, and then closes them when he sees me staring, "Red? You ok?" he nods slightly and motions to get himself up.

I do my best to help him and together we get him standing.

I look at him feeling weird for saying what I'm about to say, "Hey, I know we just met, but right now you're the only one who seems to kind of like me," he cocks his head questioningly, "I was wondering if maybe later you could just meet me out on my roof?" he turns his head towards me his eyes still shut but a faint, confused smile on his face, "Just to you know talk, it must be lonely, and I'm new," I am about to blabber on before I catch a minute nod of his head, "Is that a yes," the smile grows into a full on grin, "I'll take that as a yes. Meet me on top of Raining Trees apartments around eight," he nods ready to dash off before I say, "Wait," he pauses, "thank you," he grins and gives me a wave before dashing off, the hair that Iris meticulously styled ruined in the gust of air at his exit, oh well.

Then what just happened hits me, I just helped a guy who runs around in a red leather suit, who I don't know, and then invited him over, for what?

What do fast guys eat? Hamburgers, rats, puppies?

Oh well, pizza always works.


	4. Episode 1: Pizza is universal

**Thank you for all the reviews. I am pleased that you are enjoying the story. I am falling even more in love with Barry and the Flash. And will use the ideas that I have seen written. But once agin you're not here to listen to me, read on.**

* * *

I enter through the front entrance only to be barreled over by a flurry of energy with brown hair and pink lipstick, "Makayla! We thought you were dead! That's great," she pauses, "I mean it's great that you're alive," I smile and say, "Not dead, but I will be if you hug me any tighter," she releases immediately, I can't tell but I think she's blushing.

I look around and see people around most if not all are in shock and a few are talking to the police, including Barry. His arm held at an awkward angle.

He's talking to a man who looks incredibly stern; like it's been a while since he's smiled.

I go over to them and hear, "Start making better excuses than 'I fainted'" he notices me and comes over.

"Makayla, pleased to meet you. I'm Detective West," he holds out his hand and I take it, "Pleased to meet you, Sir," he seems surprised at the manner of which I address him, "Not many people show that level of respect," I reply, "No they do not, and that is a shame. I believe that life is easier to get through when respect is shared, and have learned the best way to do so is to have respect yourself and hope that the surprise will rub off on others for them to do the same. Granted most of the time all it gets me is strange looks, but you never know," he smiles, he does smile who knew, and turns to Barry, "Where did you pick her up? I think she's great,"

Barry blanches and so do I, "No, we're"

"We've only just met,"

"She's my assistant,"

Detective West looks between us and I wonder what he sees before he answers, "I'm going to go check on Iris, you two kids talk," he then leaves with a wave in our direction and goes to see her.

I turn to Barry and see him looking at me weird, "Did I do something wrong?" he shakes his head and answers, "No, but you were used in a hostage situation, and you have come out completely unscathed," he stares at me again and it feels odd.

"Why are you still staring at me?" he stops and says, "You're an oddity," he recovers, "Not that you're odd, I mean that I find you a mystery," he looks at me, "Are you okay with that?"

I smile, "Yeah, I guess you could define me as that. Maybe one day I'll tell you the answer," he smiles and I say, "We should get back to the lab, and a hospital so someone can check out your arm," he stops and nods.

"Yeah, I'll have my physician check it," he takes my hand as we head towards Iris so she can drive.

* * *

It's been a long day at the lab, Barry and I were working till the night, although he disappeared sometime after we got back and came back a few hours later refreshed, and we still weren't able to come up with any leads. So we went our separate ways, disappointed.

I grab my case and wave goodbye heading down the street to the small apartment that I got. Just down the street from the station.

I get to my small rent giving a nod to the man at the front, Mr. Harrison.

He feels sorry for what happened and does his best to make my move easier, I appreciate it.

He waves hi with a small smile and I wave back, checking my watch, 5:30, before taking the stairs, two steps at a time.

I get to my small apartment, it's pretty good though, for an apartment. There's a mini kitchenette, a pretty well cared for bathroom (although the hot water could use work), small living room, bedroom, and the one place that I never go, but my favorite place is the roof.

The view of the city is amazing and I already got permission from Mr. Harrison to place some small comforts, including three plush chairs, a mini table, a small couch, and an awning to protect it from the rain.

My own little personal heaven.

And apparently where I'm going to be meeting my mysterious savior

I arrange the furniture over and over again until I finally give up. I check my watch again 6:30, why does time move so slow?

I pace the roof a couple of times, too much energy to sit down. I run down and grab a well weathered book from on top of my bed and settle on the couch for a nice read.

* * *

One hour gone thirty minutes to go.

May as well call for the pizza now, I get out my phone and dial the number that Mr. Harrison recommended a week ago when I was really hungry.

They have good pizza.

I place in the order, two cheese, plain and simple and hang up placing the cash on the couch. I then sit on the edge, looking out on the city.

It's beautiful. I am happy that Mr. Harrison was willing to lower the price, I'd never be able to afford it otherwise with only one person, considering what happened on that night.

I can still hear him screaming no as I try and tell him to run. I can hear the cocking of the gun as it's aimed at his head, and the thump his body makes when it collapses to the ground. I remember the pain of losing him, because it's never left me.

I feel something wet on my cheek and run my finger under to check, it's a tear, I'm crying. I'm crying because...

Grayson, I miss you.

I come out of my daydream, more like nightmare and look around.

The city is going about like normal and I'm sitting on my roof waiting for a man in red leather. I must be crazy.

I check my watch again.

7:55

Why the hell does time go so slow!

"Maybe you should try running, always works for me," I turn around and see him sitting there right next to me.

He dangles his legs over the side just like me and I can't help but chuckle at the sight. He looks at me, his eyes are different, more silver, "What?" his voice is deep and strange.

I smile and say, "You're an almighty speedster," he looks at me, "And?"

I point at his legs and say, "and you're sitting on a roof with a girl you don't know. While swinging your legs like a three year old," he smiles and points at mine, "You're doing it as well,"

"Well I have an excuse," I lean in and whisper in a serious voice, "I am very...," he leans closer, close enough to kiss.

I pause for effect, "immature," I then raise my thumb to my nose and say, "Na, na, na, na, na, na," he freezes and I can't tell what he is thinking.

Until he erupts into laughter.

I laugh at his reaction, which is to almost collapse as he tries to breathe.

I join in with him and for the next few minutes we're crazy people cackling on top of the roof.

Until we're interrupted by the sound of the stairwell door opening.

I look over to warn him, but he's already gone.

I go over to the stairwell collecting the cash from the couch and open the door to see the delivery guy standing there; looking a little pissed.

Maybe I should give him a better tip for coming up the steps?

I give him a small smile waiting for him to return it, he doesn't.

"Two cheese pizzas for Makayla," he says holding out the pizza. I take it and give him the cash saying, "Here you go, and the ten is yours. You should try smiling, I sure you have a good one. Go on smile," he looks at me weird before saying, "You're right, I should," he then waves bye a large smile on his face.

I wave bye and shut the door with my foot turning towards the couch.

"Red, I got pizza. Not sure if you want some, or if you eat rats. If that's it, you could probably find some next door," I place the pizzas on the table and grab myself a piece, "Red, you're missing out on some good pizza," there's a gust of wind and he's in front of me an apologetic smile on his face, "Sorry, couldn't let anyone see me, and rats really?" I shrug, "I don't know what you eat," I gesture to the pizza, "But pizza is kind of universal,"

He starts to shake his head, and I continue, "Come on take a slice, eat" he complies and takes one devouring it as I watch him take another two pieces.

"What?" his deep voice echoes. I freeze because I don't know what to do now.

I asked him here to thank him, but I also asked him because, I'm lonely.

I take a deep breath and say, "Nothing, just wondering what to do now,"

He looks at me quizzically, chewing on his fourth piece, his silver eyes glistening as I continue, "Normally when this happens I become a huge dork and suggest something stupid like Q and A, but we can't really do that. Because you're, you know," he's still staring at me as I go on, "But I can answer questions, because I really need someone to talk to. I know it sounds pathetic and selfish, but you seem lonely too. I was just thinking, maybe we could both use a friend," he nods minutely and I say, "Was that a yes?" he nods again this time more noticeable.

He smiles, takes his sixth slice, and starts, his voice echoing around the roof, "What's your favorite color,"

I laugh and take another bite before saying, "Well, that's a difficult question..."

He laughs, I smile.

I think I'm going to like it here.


	5. Episode 1: Like a chihuahua?

**Time for another update. Merry close to Christmas everyone. Thank you to everyone who has read and liked it makes my day. And I know I sound like a broken recorder so go ahead and read on.**

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep._

Ugh. Grayson turn off the alarm.

Silence, oh yeah.

I try and wake up enough to swipe my arm across the bedside table and turn off the blasted noise.

After a few missed tries and swiping my hairbrush across the room, I succeed.

I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes as I focus on the time, 8:24

I slept in!

I jump out of bed. I am not going to be late, today.

I get ready in record time and lock my apartment rushing down the stairs, giving a garbled goodbye to Mr. Harrison and heading out the door.

Eleven minutes to nine, I can make it, hopefully.

Running past everyone being sure that my case doesn't smack anybody I make it to the front door with two minutes to spare.

I duck my head and head up the stairs to the small lab that holds the beginnings of my career.

And apparently a really pissed detective, "...coincidence that Stagg's benefit was attacked last night," he sighs angrily, "I'm going to interview Stagg now," Barry perks up, "I'll come with you,"

Detective West glares at him and the phrase if looks could kill passes through my mind, "You're job is in here. Stay in here and do it," he looks at Barry in a way that reminds me of my father before turning around to exit and almost running into Iris. Who was behind me, whoops.

"Hey Dad," Dad?

"Hey, baby. Gotta go," he gives a small kiss on the cheek and she stares at me and Barry, more like glares at Barry, "Why is my dad mad at you?" Barry shrugs, "Work stuff, why are you mad at me?"

She huffs, "You were supposed to meet me at Jitters to give me some scientific background for my article last night," he flinches, his mouth forming an O, "And I didn't show up,"

I look between the two, inching away towards the desk and the intriguing sample being processed, as she says, "And now I have to come up with a new article topic in 24 hours or I fail the assignment," he starts, "Iris..." she shuts him up with the eyebrow again, "We grew up one bedroom down from each other. Do you honestly think that I don't know when you're happy? Or sad or depressed or lost? I'm gonna ask you one last time, Barry Allen, and you better be honest with me," he seems to lose his cool as she says, "What the," there's a gust of wind, "hell is going on with you?"

I'm in the middle of wondering the same thing until something startles me, and I almost jump out of my skin letting out an undignified noise in the meantime.

Iris looks at the machine and me, "We are not done talking about this," she and Barry rush over to where I am as I look over the evidence and a gasp falls from my mouth.

"No flipping way," at the same time that Barry says, "That's impossible," Iris is looking between both of us and says, "What," I look at Barry too because I want to know.

He looks at both of us as he says, "There was a murder last night," it seems he is disappointed and or guilty, like it's his fault as he continues, "These skin cells belong to the murderer, but these cells are naive," he looks at me as I finish his thought, "Stem cells that can replicate and become any type of cell the body needs. They only come from babies," Iris looks between us, "This means your killer is what? A newborn?"

I look at Barry and he seems just as confused as me. I turn to her and say, "I don't know," she seems disappointed as she turns to Barry and says, "Bye, Barry, I'll talk to you later," she then exits with a flair that looks perfect, and it was probably effortless for her to do it too.

I wonder if Red is the kind of person to go for a girl because she's perfect, or because he took the time to know her beyond her imperfections.

Barry is staring at me, "Makayla, you ok?"

I mentally shake my head to clear my thoughts and turn to him, "Yeah, I'm fine, just tired. I had a late night," he raises his eyebrows but otherwise doesn't say anything.

Great now he thinks I'm sleeping around, "Not like that! Just made a new friend," I flinch, "that sounded so much worse," he nods and grins saying, "I understand," before turning around to check the readings, thankfully because his smile just short circuited my brain and I'm sure if I tried to talk the only thing coming out would be garble.

He turns to me again and I try to compose myself as he smirks and asks, "So, what was that?" I blush trying to banish the memory of what happened, "What was what?" I try and avoid the question but he just barrels on, "The noise that you made when the sample was done, I think it was a yelp,"

I blush bright red and say, "No, it was a yip," he stares at me incredulously, "A yip?" I nod, "You yip?" I nod again my face burning as he takes in the information.

He shakes his head and looks at me weirdly before trying to compose himself and saying, "Like a chihuahua," I nod again.

He rubs his chin with his hand and seems to be contemplating his next question. I wait watching the trail his hand makes as it moves from chin, to ear, and back of his neck, and up to his forehead until he puts it down on the desk and looks up his eyes shining in curiosity, "Can you do it? You know voluntarily?" I stare at him and wonder why the hell the fire alarm hasn't gone off yet, my face is burning here.

I nod and he almost bounces in glee as he leans onto the desk closer to me as he asks, "Will you show me?" he then stares at me with puppy dog eyes, which I'm pretty sure he has no idea he's making. He stares up at me his face hopeful until I force a nod.

I swear he jumped in glee. I warn him, "It's really high pitched. So just to tell you," he shakes his head up and down so vigorously I wonder how it's not falling off.

I take a breath and do it.

If anybody were to ask me what it sounds like I would say this.

Imagine the smallest freaking chihuahua you can, make it scared until it yelps. That is one ingredient. Now imagine the girliest scream you can, combine that with the yelp and multiply it by twelve. The noise that would make pales in comparison to mine. I swear I scared off a man who tried to rob me by yipping in his ear, it was kind of funny.

I focus back on Barry, his expression is priceless.

Surprise, wonder and the blank expression that one has when they see a really cute girl, or chocolate after a bad day. He stares at me his eyes wide, "How...what..." he pauses and sticks his finger in his ear trying to see if he can hear before flinching and saying, "Ow," I shrug and he looks up at me.

The biggest shit-eating grin on his face, "We have so got to do that to Iris," I grin as he continues on with saying things like if it were to be procured for military to stun enemies.

The only thing that I can think about is Red.

Would he be as excited? Does he have super hearing too, and if he did would it hurt him? Am I going to see him again?

"...brating the vocal cord can produce some interesting sounds...Makayla?" I refocus and look at him, "I was paying attention,"

He looks at me disbelieving, "Then what did I say?"

"Something about vibration," he raises his eyebrows, a serious expression on his face "Not like that!"

I have to give him credit, it took him more than a few seconds to break, but break he did and we're both laughing like idiots.

Until we hear shouts downstairs.

I look at him, he looks at me and we both run for the stairs.

Once we barrel down he heads straight for the captain's office and barges in, me following behind, I just got here, can't really go knocking down the captain's door.

Barry is next to the captain, "Captain what's going on?"

He looks over at him like a bug and shoos him away, "Not now, Barry. An armed gunman is shooting up Stagg industries," Barry's face falls as he looks at me and understanding dawns on me.

My voice echoes his as we say, "Joe's there," he looks at me pain in his expression and before I know it he's right next to me dragging me away from the office before I punch the captain in his face for his lack of care.

He looks at me, "I gotta go,"

"I understand, I'll call my friend see if he can help," he nods something lighting in his eyes as he runs to the front door, his hand in his pocket.

I pull out my phone and dial the number that Red gave me last night.

It rings for half a ring before it's picked up, "I'm on it," his voice echoes as I say, "I need a favor," his voice sounds hard as he asks, "What?"

I swallow and say, "Run me to Stagg industries, now!" I can almost imagine the steel in his eyes as he grits his teeth and answers, "Fine, meet me in the back,"

I nod and realize he can't see me, "Okay,"

I push past all the other officers and reach the back. He's already there bouncing with energy and before I can say anything he has me in his arms, bridal style and I hear the rumble in his voice as he says, "Hold on tight and close your eyes,"

I comply wrapping my arms around his neck and we fly.


	6. Episode 1: Girl power can be lonely

I cling tight and am so happy that I tie my hair back, because if I didn't it would be all over the place, that would be attractive.

His arms are around me and I can feel his heart beat, it's really fast.

We cross the span of the city in a total of six seconds, I should know I counted.

He stops outside the building and sets me down on my feet holding my arm as I get over the vertigo, "Stay here," he warns me his silver eyes hard as they look at me.

"Hell no!" I shout, "I came here to help and you are going to let me!" he sighs and says, "Fine," his voice echoing around the lot as he enters the building with a dash.

I steel my shoulders and follow him.

It doesn't take much to find Detective West and Mr. Stagg, only we're not the only ones who found them

The crew are back and closing in on Detective West, Red is blocking them and I run towards the detective.

He looks at me in shock, "What are you doing here?" I grab his arm and say, "I told him to bring me here so we can save your lives. You're welcome!"

He shakes his head as we grab Stagg and go for the exit. I wait for them to be acquainted and for them to get into Stagg's car.

Detective West has the engine going and faces me, "What are you going to do?" he asks.

I look towards the building and say, "I'm going to do my best to help him," and rush back to the building Detetive West's complaints, "Makayla I order you to come back," I turn around and say, "No, now go, keep Stagg safe!" he looks at me in shock and grabs the wheel backing out.

I reach the entrance and turn to see the car rushing down the street and heave a sigh of relief, I am so going to pay for that one later, I enter the building and run towards the screams.

I find Red laying on the floor getting his ass handed to him by six different men, only they're not different, they're all the same.

Don't see that everyday.

"Hey asshole!" one pauses and faces me while the others continue to kick Red.

"Leave him alone!" they all pause and in unison say, "Then we'll go for you!"

That is so not good. They all run towards me and I brace myself for a fight.

Weight on the balls of feet, keep the arms up, bend the knees, breathe, and fight!

I throw the first punch towards the one closest to me and he goes down, thank you Sensei Rigley. He goes down only to be replaced by another who dives for my midsection.

I dodge him and slam my palm on his back sending him to the floor and swipe my leg out towards the one behind him sending him into a faceplant

I'm slowly but methodically making my way towards Red. And I should go faster because it seems he's out cold.

Two more clones grab me by the arms and I kick the one that tries to punch me in the gut aiming for his solar plexus.

He goes down, but his friends avenge him.

The one holding my left arm uses his free arm to punch me in the gut while the other one smacks me in the face, and for a short while the only thing I can see is white and I can only hear white noise.

The one on the right speaks in my ear, "You told us not to hurt him, but said nothing about you. We're going to have fun with this," the left one continues, "you hurt us at the speech, now we're going to hurt you here," and he proves the point by attempting to slap me again but I am prepared for that one and duck down sending them crashing into each other.

I run as fast as I can to Red and dive in front of him, I may be a poor shield but I will protect anyone with my life. They continue towards me sauntering forward with all the time in the world.

I scan for a weapon of sorts, anything to even the scales.

My peripheral vision catches sight of a steel pipe about the length of my arm. I shift my balance ready for a lurch, they follow my shift. I stop and so do they.

"Why are you doing this?" the one in the center answers, "Stagg took something from me, something dear. And he will pay!" he then lurches towards me and I kick off to the side towards the pipe, and land short.

They all crowd around, but I make sure to keep Red on my back, I look back slightly to see him stirring. Good at least he's alive, and my hand goes backwards searching for the pipe. Come on it's just like hitting the alarm, only now I have clones trying to kill me and the only thing that can save us is a piece of plumbing, great.

One jumps towards me and it's almost in slow motion. I can see the rage marring his features, and my hand closes on something round, finally.

Time resumes to normal as he launches and I swing the pipe from behind me and hit him smack in the jaw.

I look at them murder in my eyes and for a second time stops as I'm faced with six clones while protecting a man with super speed and armed with a pipe.

Then time resumes and they swarm. I fight swinging with all my might when one hit lands I pull back and swing again instinct taking over as I fight for our lives. It seems to be going in slow motion and take forever but five are down and the sixth is turning tail, he runs out the exit and I drop my weapon diving for Red to see if he's okay.

"Red," I say holding his head in between my hands, "Say something!" I smack his cheeks and he coughs, and groans.

"My everything hurts," his eyes open and I smile in relief.

He raises his head to look around, "What happened?" I look around at the debris and the immobile bodies, "Uh...girl power?"

He smiles, amazing even with the blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

I help him up, him leaning on me and we both exit out of the building.

* * *

"Explain why you disobeyed a direct order?" I'm sitting in the chair up at the lab and being yelled at by a really pissed detective.

He's standing his face contorted in rage, "I told you to come back, I ordered you!" he continues.

Barry is standing on the side looking like crap but otherwise fine. He told me he was caught in a fight.

Detective West follows my gaze and pins Barry, "Don't think you're getting off free. You should have stopped her, you could have," Barry's face falls and I come to his rescue, "He couldn't. He already left when I did,"

I continue, "He didn't know. It's not his fault," Detective West looks at me his face softening and hardening at the same time, "Who brought you there?"

"I can't tell you," he nods and I ask something that has been on my mind since we got back to the precinct, "Why didn't you come back? You were obviously mad,"

He pauses and thinks it over, "You told me to go and keep Stagg safe, and you were right. He's the one Black wants to kill," Barry looks at him weird and says, "You should go Joe, I'll talk to her,"

Detective West leaves with one last accusatory glare at Barry as he says, "We'll talk about this later," Barry physically deflates as he leaves.

I go over to him, "You ok?" he sighs his head in his hands as he says, "I couldn't take them," he must be talking about the fight he was in.

I repeat something my instructor taught me long ago, "You don't have to be strong enough to knock them down, just fast enough to wear them out," Barry looks at me, "That's my point. I'm not fast enough, I can't defend those who need help," I try and say something but I can't.

He looks at me, "I can't protect you. You, the girl who waltz into our lives just yesterday. And yet you have stolen the hearts of everyone here. Joe wants you safe. Iris wants to be your friend, and I..." he stops.

I hold my breath waiting for him to say something, "You, you're stubborn. You're smart, funny, awkward, you talk when you're nervous and yip when you're scared. You've saved lives with no thought to your own. That's what we know," he continues, "But that's nothing. We don't know where you came from. Why you came here. You say it's to be my assistant, but I'm the assistant!" he's shouting now, "You show up out of thin air and life turns upside down. I don't know anything about you and yet I want to protect you. But how can I care about someone I don't know. Cause that's it. I don't know you," he looks up his green eyes boring into mine as he asks the forbidden question, "Who are you?"

I drop my hands and try to think of how to answer that question.

Do I tell him I'm the normal girl with above average intelligence from Arizona? The girl with knowledge of seven different forms of self defence. The one who got accepted into the highest colleges in the country? Or the one who lost the man she loved nine months ago and left her life to start over after his betrayal? What do I tell him?

I look down at my hands and start, "I came here to be someone else. To find friends that like me, I thought I did, and now I know I was wrong," He looks like he's going to protest but I'm not going to give him the chance.

I grab my case and my coat heading for the door. I stop and turn around to say one last thing, "You can doubt me all you want, and try and find out who I really am. It's not going to change anything. Because I'll tell you what I am," he stares at me, "I'm alone,"

I then turn around feeling the heat in my eyes, not wanting him to see me cry.

He's in front of me his eyes burning too, "I'm sorry," but I shove past him and shout, "Barry, leave me alone,"

I barely get down the stairs and out the door before the first tears fall.

And I stand there crying.

Alone


	7. Episode 1: Little girl all alone

**This chapter is short and I apologize. Thank you to all who have read and liked my story. Every review makes me smile. If anybody has ideas for a cover send a pm. This is the second to last chapter of this installment, (episode) and I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next. My apologies but just you wait because soon we will find out more about Barry and _his_ mystery girl. Thank you for reading through this message thing and you're not here to read this so read on. And a happy New Year.**

* * *

I don't remember how I got here. The last thing I know is that I was on my roof crying, and waiting for Red, and now I'm here.

Tied up, gagged and unable to move. If this is somebody's version of a joke I'll kill them, if not; I'll probably be the dead one.

I test the ropes and find that they're expertly tied. I bite down on the gag but can barely even move my jaw, "Don't do that," I try and turn my head to find the voice but can't, "Can't have you telling me to do anything," he steps out of the shadows, or should I say they?

They all leer at me, "I sent your friend a message," one says and the other continues, "He should be here soon," another one takes up the speech, "To save his little girlfriend,"

I'm not anyone's girlfriend!

They laugh and the center one says, "We don't want to hurt you, we just want Stagg dead," they then turn to leave.

And they do, I can't stop them. A man's murder will be on my hands.

Red wherever you are; ignore me and save Stagg.

Please

I've been struggling for what feels like hours but has probably only been minutes and they're getting a little bit looser.

I keep trying and with some scrapes and lost skin finally get my left hand free, I use it to trace the knot on my right and find the right way to pull so it falls loose.

I rip the rope off and stuff it in my pocket, never know when one might need it.

Checking my pockets for my things I find that they didn't take my keys but they did take my phone, bastards!

I had everything on there, my pictures, my contacts, Red's number and the only picture of Grayson that I didn't delete or burn.

Oh they are so going to die!

I run out of the building and try to find out where I am, there are abandoned buildings everywhere and no one in sight.

Yeah, that's helpful.

I find a path and head south towards the city lights, this is going to be a long walk.

I have been walking forever, and there has been no civilization.

Black must have driven me here and then drove back, but even if he speeds it will take him at least two hours to get back to the city, I hope that Red stops him.

And until then I'm still walking.

Barry's right. I've only been here for barely two days and I've met the neighborhood superhero, pissed off my boss and got kidnapped. I don't know what I'm doing.

Why did I leave home? Because Grayson died and people blamed me.

I can remember everything like it was yesterday.

We have been dating for a year and a half. After graduation I wanted to get as far away from home as I could.

We looked everywhere for somewhere to live and we found the gem here in Central City. We left for a road trip telling only our families that we were leaving.

But they weren't the only ones who knew. Jim did too.

Jim was a man who used to be my families closest friend, and he used that to his advantage. He sexually molested my best friend and I knew, but didn't tell anyone.

Until he made a mistake and tried to go for my little brother. I told my parents and they kicked him out and after a lengthy investigation he was in jail.

We thought it was for life, but we were wrong. He got out in a jail break and planned his revenge. He wanted me dead because it was my fault that he was there.

He watched my family for months, and when me and Grayson left for Central City he was right behind us.

We got to the apartment and said it was perfect. Perfect space, amazing price to split and right down the street from multiple job opportunities.

We asked Mr. Harrison if we could watch the particle reactor from the apartment and he said okay.

It was amazing, up until Jim came in.

He had a gun and a crazed look on his face as he pointed it towards me. I cried for Grayson to leave, to go. I begged him, wishing I had the power to make him do what I say so he would leave, but he didn't.

He tried to attack Jim and he shot him. There were two big bangs that night, and they were simultaneous. At the exact moment that the bullet ripped through Grayson's heart the reactor exploded and I cried.

The wave of light washed over us and Jim was ready to shoot. I was crying over Grayson's body and just wishing that Jim would shoot himself, die and leave me alone.

I envisioned grabbing the gun and pulling the trigger right between his eyes so the last thing he sees is my face. I was just thinking that when a shot went off.

I waited for the pain to hit as the bullet ripped through my body and for the shock as my body shuts down, but it never hit.

I turned around and found him slouched against the wall a hole in his head, right between his eyes. And the gun on the ground pointing it's deadly and now useless barrel at the window.

They were dead, the man who haunted me and the one who will haunt me.

And I was alone.

I don't want to be alone.

I pick up my pace and do my best to get back to the city, back to Barry.

I have to say sorry, because with him I wasn't alone.

Barry I miss you.


	8. Episode 1: A new development

**Last chapter for now. I will not leave them alone for long, but I feel guilty for this so I am posting early. Thank you to all who have read, liked, and reviewed. This is not their last adventure; not even close. Have a great time reading and read on.**

* * *

Okay, walking is seriously getting old!

Scientifically I should have run into some other person at least thirty minutes ago.

I am talking to myself, that is never good.

I must be crazy.

"Yeah, but the crazy ones have the most fun," he's right next to me walking backwards with a large grin on his face.

"Red!" he flinches and says, "Sorry it took me so long. Black was a lot to deal with, and when I got to the warehouse, you were gone," I shrug and he continues, "I'm sorry about everything," and for a second it seems that he's apologizing for more than being late.

I continue to walk aiming for the wall, I seriously want to see if he will run into it if he continues to walk backwards, "You don't have to apologize for anything. I was the one who rushed in stupidly earlier and almost got us both killed," he pauses, his silver eyes shining, "You think that's what I'm apologizing about?"

"What else would you be talking about if you already said sorry for being late?"

Just a little bit more and he continues, "More than you could ever know," before turning around and picking me up off my feet. Breathing a soft, "Hang on," before he rushes us away.

Damn, he didn't run into the wall.

Oh well, can always try again.

* * *

"Barry!" I'm at the precinct, where Red dropped me off, and calling his name. I need to say sorry.

"Makayla!" I hear someone shout my name but it's the wrong person that I need right now.

"Hey Iris, do you know where Barry is?" she stops and looks at me, "You were gone and the first thing that you want to know when you get back is where Barry is?" she stares at me funny, "Are you on drugs or something?" I sigh and try to keep her attention on the subject.

"Iris, please just tell me where Barry is. I need to tell him something," she sighs and says, "He should be up in the lab analyzing the last of the data for the case," I try and go up but she grabs me by the arm, "Makayla, what happened? You were gone and we thought someone kidnapped you. What happened," I pause. What should I tell her?

"I was saved by Red..streak," she stops and lets me go, "He's real?" I push past her, "I'm sorry Iris, but I need to talk to Barry. I'll see you later," and I leave before she can even open her mouth to say no.

I go up the steps and reach the lab. Now that I'm here what am I going to do?

Joe exits a smile on his face that turns to a relieved expression as he sees me, pulls me into a hug and says, "Makayla, I'm glad you're safe. He's in there, and watch out he has jalapeno breath," he winks before leaving and I'm left standing in the hall blushing bright red.

Why would I need to watch out for his breath? I mean, I wouldn't mind, but...

I stand there for a small while trying to decide what to do, do I just say hi, sorry, ask for a slice of pizza?

My decision is made for me when my hand falls against my lap and his head pops up, "Iris, did they find her," he then turns around and his jaw drops, "Makayla, you're safe," he gets up from the chair and wraps me in a hug.

He has nice hugs.

"Thanks, nobody really said that to me before, but thanks," I blush red and he says, "Yeah, you did it again, but it's one of your quirks. I like it," I blush even brighter and pull away, "Barry I need to t..." at the same time he says, "Makayla..you need to k-,"

We both stop and say, "You first," and then grin.

He has a nice smile. It's a touch too wide to be classically handsome but it's so infectious.

He grins and says, "Thank you. Now say what you were going to say," I take a breath of his shirt and say, "I'm sorry. I snapped at you, and I was mad. It was stupid, I was stupid. I don't want to be alone, and you're one of my only friends here," I look up and he's looking at me a strange glint in his eyes as I say, "Barry, I don't want to be alone. I want to have friends, I want you," he seems to be thinking about something because he's staring out into space.

I hold my breath and bury my face in his shirt as I wait for him to answer, but not even I can hold my breath for so long. Until he finally says, "I was worried about you. When we found out that Black kidnapped you, I wanted to run over and help. But I was worried you were still mad at me. There's so much I wanna say to you right now, I want to tell you everything," he takes a breath in, and my head rises with his chest, "But first let me say. I'm sorry that I doubted you, if you came here to be someone else then I won't ask questions, you've been a big help in the lab. Iris, Eddie and even Joe seem to like you. And Makayla," at this he pulls my head away from his chest to look at him, "I want you too," I hug him tighter and can feel the heat of the tears welling up.

"Thank you Barry," I look at his face. Two days and I already have a friend, and a possible crush on said friend, great.

I look at his eyes, shimmering in the little light of the lab and ask, "Aren't your eyes green?" because right now they seem to be gray, almost silver.

He pauses and grins, "Yeah, but they change," he gives me a conflicted look and places his head on top of mine, holding me close. I close my eyes, I don't understand this; whatever it is. But I don't want to ruin it, so I say nothing. He doesn't move, he just stays there with his arms around me and I stay there with my head on his chest, listening to our heartbeats, for a long time.

I still swear his eyes changed, by the way.

* * *

The night is nearly over and I should be getting to sleep.

So why am I sitting on my roof waiting for Red?

Because I want to know what happened with Black.

A gust of wind blows strands of my hair into my mouth.

Speak of the devil, "Makayla, you're safe," he's standing next to me and a little off to the side, "I am, thank you," he ducks his head and I continue, "Red, what happened with Black? Why did he want to kill Stagg?" he looks at the floor as he answers, "He wanted to avenge his wife's death. Stagg stole his research and refused to help his wife. He attacked Stagg earlier tonight and tried to kill him. I was able to stop him but I wasn't able to save him," he pauses the vibration of his voice echoing with regret, "I know there was nothing I could do to save him, but I still feel responsible. Even after all he did to Joe, and Stagg..." he takes a breath and looks at me, "To you. He went for you because you helped me. What is it about you that makes me want to keep you safe?" he's looking at me now. His eyes gleaming with curiosity.

When I first met him his eyes were green, since then they changed to silver. How?

"Can't tell you that, top secret. If I told you I'd have to kill you,"

"So much for keeping me safe," he laughs and sits down next to me. I chuckle and we forget the moment before as we talk throughout the rest of the night.

With a friend like Red.

Who needs sleep?

* * *

"_Cisco, rewind the tape," he does as they watch the figure on the screen._

"_What did you see?" Caitlin asks. They're in the lab watching the tapes from the storehouse to see when Barry fainted and how to remedy it, when Harrison speaks up and asks the earlier question._

"_I think that Barry was right. He's not the only one," Harrison says as he steeples his hands beneath his chin. He watches the figures on screen, paying attention to one really, he watches the girl._

_She's protecting him, "Cisco, rewind again and tell me what you see," Cisco rewinds the tape again and they watch as the girl fights towards Barry and when she stays in front of him. _

_Her hand is searching for something as she keeps him to her back. She is swiping it around looking for a weapon of sorts. Caitlin gasps when she sees what Harrison did. "That's awesome," Cisco says, rewinding again._

_They all watch as the pipe flies from the other side of the hall into the girl's hand and she closes around it._

_Caitlin turns around to face Harrison, "Are you saying that she's like Barry?" he looks at her, "I'm saying that she could be more than Barry. Look," and they turn to the screen just in time to see the blur that occurs as she swings the pipe, again and again. _

_And the clones that fall down in a circle around the girl, after three seconds. She fought them with the speed of the fastest man alive._

_Harrison closes his eyes as he takes in the information. This girl has the ability to move things with her mind, she can copy other's powers. He thinks back on what Barry said earlier that day, 'She told me to,' and she can control people's actions._

"_That is not possible," comes from Caitlin as she watches the screen intently. She turns to Harrison, "What is she?" Harrison turns to them and says, "Possibly the most powerful meta-human to exist. And the most dangerous," Caitlin and Cisco turn to watch the screen again._

_Harrison steeples his hands above his lap and thinks, 'She's a new development. She could help him, or she could harm him,' he fingers the blade in his pocket._

_Stagg will be dead in a matter of minutes, and then he can deal with this new girl. She could be a gift or a curse. His salvation or his doom._

_Harrison will stop at nothing to protect him. He would kill for the boy._

_Because Barry, the fastest man alive, he must be kept safe._


	9. Episode 2: Domestic relationship

**Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, and liked. As far as I know now there is no official chapter publish schedule. I'm working on the next chapter as you read so as soon as I now, you will. Enough of me back to the story.**

* * *

I crunch on the last of the popcorn as Barry tells us about the movie we just saw, "Regular movie scale that was a seven or an eight," he looks at us, "Zombie movie scale it was like a four tops," Iris looks at him and asks, "There's a zombie movie scale?" I answer that, "Yeah, it measured by the amount of gore, blood, and hopes crushed throughout the movie. If you think they live and they end up dead then it's fairly good," she stares at me.

I dip my hand in the bucket and say, "I think I'll shut up now," and crunch on the popcorn while Barry continues on his train of thought, "Did you know that zombies exist in nature? There's a species of fungi that infects ants, causing the ants to attack plants that can release spores which in turn infect new hosts," Iris is staring at him blankly, probably similar to how I am, but for a whole nother reason. He's knows O unilateralis the 'zombie fungus'.

I've known them for a total of a few weeks but they are still basically my best friends here. Well them and Red.

Barry looks between me and Iris, I wonder what he sees.

The perfect girl who can make a trash bag look good, and the girl who wears clothes she bought from Goodwill. The one who was probably on the high school cheerleading team and me, the one sitting in the rafters. When he looks at us what does he see?

When he looks at me, what does he see?

During my inner ramble Bary looks at us and says to Iris, "I'm going full nerd again, aren't I?" I chuckle because I like it when he goes full nerd and Iris says, "Yeah," which Barry repeats and it goes on for a while. Iris chuckles and says, "It's okay though. You're still the cutest nerd that I know," Barry grins and I smile, "What about me?"

Iris turns to me, "And you are one of the most awkward nerds I know. Anyways, I'm a lot more interested in the amazing as of late," Barry sighs and looks at me as he asks, "you mean because of this red streak thing?" Iris gets a determined look as she answers, "He's out there. People are talking about him,"

I know. I'm one of the people trying to stop them talking about him. Barry continues, "How do you even know he's a he? Maybe he's a she," I struggle to hold in a laugh.

Red, a girl, ha!

"It's a man, okay? You know I'm really intuitive about this kind of stuff," I fail to hold in this laugh, and they stare at me. I chew on popcorn innocently.

Iris continues while pulling out her phone and swiping for something, "Someone even posted a picture after being yanked from a car accident," I look at the phone over Barry's shoulder, which is difficult because he's really tall.

Barry scoffs, "It's a red blur leaving the scene," Iris looks up at me hanging from Barry's shoulder and shoves the phone in my face, "Here what do you see?" I see Red begin a hero but I can't say that, "I see what Barry does, a blur. Barry?" he takes the phone from her and sighs, "I see you boyfriend's calling,"

Iris snatches the phone from him, "Oh, I should probably get this. I'm crashing at his place tonight, and he's supposed to leave a key for me somewhere. Hey babe. Not much just hanging out with Barry and Makayla. You off yet?" Barry looks constipated again. He doesn't like Eddie. I'm about to talk to him when his phone rings, "Hello?" and then he looks confused, "Public indecency? Dog leash violation?" I turn away from him and his strange conversation.

Looking at the new movie posters.

Hmmm, Big hero six. Looks cute, maybe I could bribe Barry to come with me. Or maybe one of these days I won't need to, yeah right.

Iris continues talking to Eddie, "You don't have a mat?" she pauses, "Do you have a planter?" I chuckle, so much for domestic romance.

I wonder who Barry's talking to? I turn around and find him chewing on the popcorn in the bucket, stamping his feet, "Who was that?" he shrugs, "My physician, calling about something," I stare at him, "About nudity?" he smiles and I grin but before we can start laughing Iris shouts, "What? The key's in the mailbox?" she turn to us a smile on her face as she says to both of us, "Eddie says hi," Barry groans, "nice of him," How the heck can she not see how he feels.

Granted I don't tell him about my feelings, but there's a difference, right?

Barry looks between us, "You wanna grab a bite?" he asks and Iris stares at him strangely, "After the mongolian barbeque we had before the movie, and the extra large popcorn you had at the movie," he shrugs sheepishly and I come to his defence, "I may have had about a quarter of the bucket," they stare at me as I take some from the bucket, "Okay, half. Iris, he's been on IV bags for nine months, he has an excuse to eat a lot," she rolls her eyes and turns to him, "How are you not fat?" I almost choke on a kernel, how can she outright ask that?

Barry smiles and shrugs again, "I've been jogging," Iris smiles, "Oh, okay," I finally get the kernel down and suggest, "How about Italian? I'll pay for me and Iris," I smirk at Barry, "And the rate you eat, you're on your own," I then grab their arms and drag to that nice restaurant we passed, the pasta picture on the window looked good.

I'm going to get myself some shrimp alfredo.

* * *

I seriously hate waking up to assholes, comes with the job though.

I walk down the stairs from the lab only to see the biggest one of them all. Paulson bragging about _his _newest arrest, "The perp was in the backseat of the cruiser before he even knew what happened," and he soaks up the praise.

Detective West comes up to congratulate him with Barry stopping at me to watch the exchange.

Paulson turns to him and says, "You come by later Joe. I'll give you a driving lesson, okay?" he then turns around and I'm tempted to stomp over there and make it so he can't drive.

There's something ghosted on my shoulder that stops me and I turn to see Barry's hand and him saying pleadingly, "Don't"

I growl and stop looking towards Detective West, he walks towards us with a crinkle in his eyebrow. He's pissed.

I turn to Barry and say, "I'm going to go over...somewhere else," and then leave right before Detective West gets to us and I hear Barry say, "Wasn't even him last night," I smile to myself. I know, it was Red being a hero.

I find Eddie and send him a nod to say hi. He waves me over.

"Makayla. Have you heard the news?" he says it so grownup. I wait for him to continue his head bowed down next to mine so he isn't heard, "Iris stayed at my house last night," he then smiles and I look at him confused.

He continues, "Maybe soon we'll be able to tell her dad. When we do can you and Barry be there," he flinches, "he wouldn't shoot me with witnesses around," I chuckle, "Not so sure about that," and his face falls.

I'm about to console him but he turns around to get a case.

I stand there for a small while looking towards Detective West and Barry standing over a box. I'm about to go over there and ask what's going on before Eddie turns around and grabs me taking me towards them.

We reach them and it seems they're done with their conversation as Eddie looks towards them the smile gone from his face as he says, "Barry, Joe we've got multiple homicides," so that was why he was talking. He faces us and asks, "Do you know the Darbinyan crime family?"

The darbinwha?


	10. Episode 2: On call

**Hello, thank you for reading. Sorry for the delay, and if you want to kill me with fire at the end of the chapter, I understand. This is a small filler chapter till the good stuff, but that doesn't mean I can't have fun. *mwahaha* Now go on and read. Bye for now**

* * *

"Barry, Makayla. Anything?" Joe comes over where we're inspecting the bodies. Barry looks over at him and answers, "Signs of histotoxic hypoxia," Joe looks confused and Barry simplifies, "The cells in their bodies were unable to utilize oxygen," he still looks confused so I butt in, "They couldn't breathe," Joe nods and Barry continues, "It's consistent with exposure to poison gas,"

Joe looks at both of us and asks, "What kind of poison?" I look down at the body we're standing over. He's sprawled on the ground ten feet away from the table. Signs of pain evident in his frozen face. I feel like I've seen this before, but I don't remember where.

Barry looks down at the body and says, "We'll need to take a lung sample see if we can narrow it down,"

Right now there are six different gases that it could be.

"Yeah, I know," Barry looks over at me and smiles, "It's handy to know what you're thinking. Can you try and narrow it down?" I smirk, "Have I ever failed?"

He grimaces and I say, "Shut up!" I then go over the bodies and survey them.

At the head of the table is a man, it seems like he collapsed right where he stood. Papa Darbinyan is my guess.

The ones farther away, they seem to have been able to have more time to get away since some of them are slumped halfway out of their chair. The one we were standing over was ten feet away.

I go over to the front and look down at the strangest one. He's sprawled on the ground a gun not far away from his outstretched hand. He lays right below the glass, with three bullets implanted inside, "Barry, come over here," he comes over his green eyes shining.

I point at the body, "Tell me what's wrong with this picture?"

"They all fell at different intervals. There's no canister and the witnesses saw nothing from the street," he answers, "I went over it with Joe. We don't know what to think,"

I point over at the bodies, "Everybody got hit at a different time. The head boss was hit first and the gas spread across the table to the other guests. It hit the boy last, he even had enough time to fire three bullets into the glass," he nods for me to go on, "they started in the same spot, " I point at the table, "they should have been hit at the same time. And they weren't. It almost as if..." the gas had a mind of it's own.

"What, Makayla?" he's looking at me his green eyes shining with unanswered questions. I shake my head, "You know ignore me. It's nothing," I then turn around before he can say anything.

The gas didn't hit at the same time. It's almost like it was being controlled. By someone with powers, someone like Black and Red. If we're going to solve this case, we'll need some help.

I whip out my phone and send Red a text.

**Meet me on the roof in an hour-MS**

It's not long before it vibrates with his answer.

**Be there as fast as I can**-**R**

I look over at Barry who's putting his phone away, "Barry, I'm going back to the station to analyze the evidence. Catch up when you can," he smiles and nods as I wave bye and exit out the restaurant to meet the hero of Central City.

How did this become my life?

* * *

I'm pacing the span of my roof waiting for him. I tried sitting but the energy coursing through my veins wouldn't allow me. I look at me watch, he's late, and I only have so long before my absence from work is noticed.

I think about the case.

How did the gas get controlled? It must have been someone like Red and Black but can they control all gases. Does he control it physically or physologically? What gas was utilized to kill an entire family?

Where the hell is Red?

"Sorry, was held up in traffic," I whip around to catch him, but he's in front of me.

He smiles, "Superspeed, remember,"

"Yeah, I know. Still didn't stop me from saving your ass, multiple times if I may add," If a hero could look sheepish he accomplished it.

I sober up and say, "Did you hear about the multiple homicide case of the," I pause, what's the name.

"Darbinyan family," he offers, "I heard, what do you want to ask me?"

"You're not the only one with powers. Before I came there were more strange cases involving people with powers,"

"Meta-humans," he looks at me his silver eyes shining, "We call them meta-humans,"

I nod and continue, "There have been other cases with meta-humans, and I think this is one. The gas was somehow controlled, it attacked everybody one at a time," he nods for me to continue, "I need your help. This meta-human, I don't think it's going to stop with just one family. Everyone has a motive,"

_Grayson! _

"Next time there's a chance this guy is anywhere, I need you to bring me," he grimaces, "There could be another person, he's also a forensic technician, but I don't want him involved. The world is a nasty place,"

_His face twists in malice as he aims the gun._

Red's face twists, "I don't want you to get hurt," he says.

I see red as I shout, "I've been hurt already. I don't want others to get hurt because I'm being a coward. You're going to bring me!" he stops.

_The shot goes off, and his body drops._

"I'll bring you. When you need just call," he then gets ready to leave but not before, "I'd get back to work, or your friend will be worried," I smile and say, "Okay Red. Till next time," he smiles and dashes off. My hair blowing in the breeze.

I only have one question. A very important question.

Why the hell did I leave it down?

* * *

I arrive at the precinct and give Captain Singh an acknowledging nod before heading up the stairs to the lab.

I open the door and call out, "Barry!" there's a gust of wind, a crash and a shout.

I rush towards the noise and find a woman on top of Barry. Their faces inches away from each other.

Barry turns his head to see me his face open in shock, "I can explain."


	11. Episode 2: All we need is ice cream

**First of all let me say thank you to all who have read, favorited and reviewed. Every review makes me smile. I try and respond to all and it would be great to get feedback, I consider everything and everyone *cough* Just Watch Me Fly *cough*. I'm also considering writing a one show about Makayla and Grayson's roadtrip, if you would like. Enough about me back to the story.**

* * *

Papers are all over the place. And I'm frozen before I wake up and rush to help them pick the papers up while they try and untangle themselves. I think that Barry got kneed in the gut when the other woman tried to push off of him to stand up.

She fixes her outfit as I hold my hand out for Barry to grab. He grasps it and nearly tumbles me on top of him, "Thanks Makayla," he looks at me, "What are you doing over here?"

I look over at the woman who just stares at me, like I'm something she wants to dissect. And I turn back to Barry, "The question isn't me, it's more you. Why was she on top of you?" it's when he starts stammering that I realize the implications of my question, and I can feel the fire in my cheeks starting.

He looks to the woman who is staring at both of us. I can't tell what she's thinking underneath the cold exterior but she seems vaguely entertained by the predicament.

She takes the initiative and comes forward her hand outstretched, "Dr. Caitlin Snow. I'm Barry's personal physician,"

Oh she's the one who was talking to him about public nudity last night.

They both stare at me weird and I cringe, "Sorry, my mind gets ahead of my mouth sometimes," Barry grins, his smile brightening the mood, while Dr. Snow chuckles slightly, she can smile, who knew.

She looks at me, "We weren't doing anything, at all. Barry was cleaning and when you came in, you surprised us," I see Barry nodding and shrug my shoulders.

"Ok, I just came here to help analyze the samples from the Darbenyin case,"

Barry chuckles, "Darbinyan, it's Darbinyan,"

I smile and look over at Dr. Snow. She's pretty in an understated way, but when she smiles her face lights up. She catches me looking and stares back, her gaze feels like she's already got me figured out and just wants to know what makes me tick.

She looks to Barry and says, "I'm not great at forensics, that's your department. But shouldn't we analyze the sample?" Barry turns to her and smiles, if anybody were to ask I would deny that my heart stopped.

"I'll get on that," and he whirls around the lab grabbing things for the analysis.

I look over at Dr. Snow. She has a blank and vacant look like she's far away. And I know she lost someone, because I see that same look everytime I look in the mirror.

I clear my throat and she looks at me, "Not to be rude, but who did you lose?" her face falls and I almost shrink, I just asked the forbidden question.

I open my mouth to correct myself, "I'm just asking because I've lost someone too. His name was Grayson. My best friend, and supposed to be fiance. We were here the night the particle accelerator went online," she's staring at me as I remember everything.

Grayson's arms around me as we watched the labs, me leaning closer to him for warmth as his arm tightens around my waist. And his last scream echoing in my ears, "NO!" and the gruesome sound the bullet made as it ripped through his heart.

I come back to the present to see Dr. Snow looking at me. I continue, "On that night he was shot. And it was my fault. So I know the look when someone loses another, and I also know that it's easier to talk to someone who understands," she nods and for a second I think I see tears in her eyes.

I see Barry out of the corner of my eye, watching us, and I smile. Dr. Snow starts her story, "His name was Ronnie. We met while working on the particle accelerator. He was the structural engineer," at this she paused and I know she was remembering, "He liked to joke that he was basically a high priced plumber," at this she gives a small laugh, "We were very different. In the short amount of time you've known me you've probably noticed I can be a bit," she pauses thinking of the right word as her mouth turns up in thought, "Guarded. That's the word. But Ronnie, he knew how to make me laugh. He used to say that we were like fire and ice." and she pauses again unshed tears shining, and she has stopped talking to me, instead she's living a memory, "He wasn't supposed to be there that night. He was only there for me. If he hadn't..." at that I cross the room and wrap her in a hug.

She freezes before thawing and placing her arms around my back and we stand there two strangers united in loss. All that's missing is the ice cream. I inwardly chuckle and we stand there.

Until the printer decides to make a ruckus. We jump away as Barry runs to the printer and we follow close behind. Barry gets there first and I hear his confused grunt, "This says there was no residue of gas in the tissue, poisonous or otherwise," Dr. Snow looks over the paper and says, "It must have evaporated," I look at both of them and say, "We need a fresh sample. Something we can analyze correctly," Barry glances over at me his green eyes boring into mine, before he turn to the computer and exclaims, "This can't be right!"

I look over his shoulder and see what made him shout. It should be impossible but it's right there, "It says there's two strands of DNA in the tissue,"

Dr. Snow looks surprised and says what we're all thinking, "how did someone else's DNA get in the victim's lungs?"

I don't know, but I need to get away so I can call Red.

This seems right up his alley, just hope he keeps his promise.


	12. Episode 2: Great talk, really

**Hello once again. As you can see I am not dead and here is a new chapter. I just have one thing to say, if you want the one shots of the series, and I understand if you don't. But if you do, you need to follow the author not the story. If you follow the story it will only show you THIS story, not the others. Plus the one shot I'm planning can give a peek into Makayla's past, who wouldn't want that? Oh right, her.**

**I'll shut up now, so read on.**

* * *

Barry and Dr. Snow look at each other and to me but I'm already on the computer searching.

My fingers fly as I try and pinpoint the data, unconsciously bypassing a few security measures, but no matter how hard I search, there's nothing.

I turn to look at them and say, "There's nothing," Barry comes over and searches over my shoulder as he scrolls the screen and I see when his shoulders slump, defeated, "She's right. There's no DNA match in the database," he scrolls again, "Anywhere,"

Dr. Snow furrows her brow and Barry continues on, "I don't understand. Why would a chemical attack leave behind someone else's DNA in the victim," he looks perplexed and I want so bad to answer his question, but I can't let him know about any of the meta-humans.

I clear my throat, "Barry could you grab Detective West, I think he should know about this," I feel horrible for lying to them but I need to figure out what this is. And I'm starting to get an idea, but I can't be sure it's right until I can test the theory.

Dr. Snow is looking at me again, the moment from before forgotten as she grabs Barry's arm and drags him out. I chuckle at the small protest of, "Hey!" that leaves him as she pulls him out of the room.

I look back at the screen and study the sample, two strands of DNA. The victim has his and there's another one, how did the DNA get in him?

I then remember earlier with my suspicions, I thought the person controlled gas, but maybe he becomes it. That would explain why the DNA is inside the man, the meta-human could have manipulated his body to become gas and the residue that became stuck is a part of whoever he is, or she.

I look over at the sample being analyzed, it's too old for the computer to pull any trace residue of the gas that was utilized, but maybe if I had a fresh sample I would be able to tell what type of gas they control, how to neutralize it and why they are attacking who they are.

Maybe I could even help stop them, but before I get any wild ideas the radio next to me starts to buzz with activity, "All available units, we have a report of a toxic gas attack in the Central City shopping mall," my phone is in my hand before I'm even aware of pulling it out.

I cross the table and grab a syringe, sticking it in my pocket as I hold the phone to my ear.

It rings for half a ring before his voice buzzes on with a tight, "I'm on it," I feel mean for saying what I'm about to but I do, "You prom-" but before I can get the word out I'm in his arms and he softly whispers in my ear, "I know," and I hold on tight as we fly.

* * *

I'll never get over the feeling of this. The wind blowing through my hair as we run at speeds that are not possible, my back stretching into his chest and his arms holding me tight as we fly through the city.

He lets me down exactly where the woman is and then disappears faster than I can yell, "Wait!"

I'm supposed to help him with the meta-human. I look around and see the crowd surrounding the woman and push through telling them, "CCPD, I need to get through," they part and I head towards the woman.

I see her and know that she is dead, but I check for her pulse anyways and lift her eyes for activity, nothing. The police arrive and for a few seconds the attention of the crowd is off of me. I take the advantage and stick the syringe into the woman's lungs whispering that I'm sorry as I pull it out and place it in my jacket. I look down to see if there was any evidence I was there, nothing except for a small hole in her shirt where I placed the needle. I sigh, I'm covered.

Just in time because Detective Thawne is leading the charge and he rushes over to me, "Makayla, what are you doing here?"

I look at him and answer, "I was window shopping when I heard the commotion, and I came to see what it was," I point down at the woman, "She was poisoned, and I think it was the same substance that caused the death of the Dirbanyen family," Detective Thawne sighs, "Darbinyan. We need to evacuate the area, you get back to the station and grab your supplies. If you can bring Barry too, he is kind of our official CSI," he pauses, "Granted, he's always late so I can't say anything," Eddie looks over at me, "Do you even have a ride?"

I sigh, and think, no he ran off without me.

"Seems like a jerk," I jump and he smiles, "I'll drive you back to the precinct in Joe's cruiser," he sticks out his hand and helps me up.

I smile when I feel the small thump of the syringe against my hip, mission complete.

* * *

Detective Thawne drops me off at the precinct and I tell him that I need to run some tests so it will take me a little while, he leaves with a tip of his head as I head up the stairs.

I run to the lab and pull out the syringe, it's sealed off so the gas can't evaporate, the sample is fresh. I grab the syringe and inject the gas into one of the vials on top of the table.

I swear I saw it hit the glass, "Yeah right, I'm going to find out what you are, and then you won't be able to hurt anyone again," if I didn't know any better I would say the way it was shifting reminded me of laughing, "Shut up,"

I hook up the computer and am about ready to start when I hear voices coming from outside.

"My dad has spent fourteen years in a six by eight foot cell for a crime he didn't commit," that sounds like Barry, "I couldn't save my mom but I can save him," his voice seems to break on that last part.

I'm about ready to go out there and comfort him when I hear another voice, "Didn't I promise you that we would get your father out of prison together," that sounds like Detective West. I feel so bad for eavesdropping but I can't stop.

They continue to talk about if Barry were able to break his dad out and being on the run for the rest of their lives. Detective West tells him about being a cop and the things that you have to accept. The hardest thing is accepting the lives that you cannot save, but one thing in particular catches my ear, "It's gonna be that feeling of uselessness when you can't do anything. Or the guilt that weighs on you when you make a mistake," and I'm hit with regret so strong I almost lose my balance.

How many times have I blamed myself for his murder, how many times did I wish it was me instead? How many times did I wish that Grayson was still alive?

And Detective West's words help, "Some things you just have to live with," and I have to live with the fact that Grayson is no longer here.

They separate and Barry leaves the precinct leaving Detective Joe to himself.

I cross over to him and try to say something, "What are you doing now?"

He looks up at me a haggard look on his face as he pulls his hand down his chin and answers, "I need to go to the prison to follow up on a case. Tell the others for me," he then packs his things up and leaves.

I'm left alone in the room and shout into the emptiness, "Yeah, great talk,"


	13. Episode 2: Permission for fate

**New update, yay! As some of you may have noticed I've taken down the small shots from this series. I took them down because there were some complaints made and I didn't want my account to be delete because I'm too stubborn. I'll find a way to it the road trip in the story, probably as a flashback, promise. Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, and favorited. I feel so honored, and speaking of honor I have a beta reader, not official but without her this chapter would have been worse. Thank you for your help and enjoy, as to the rest of you, read on!**

* * *

It's been ten minutes since Detective West left, and I feel kind of lonely. He is a nice man and one of these days I just want to sit down and talk. Not sure if he'd like that but I could try.

Nobody bothers me as I wait for the sample to be analyzed. I think on all of the effects of the gas that we have seen affect the victims. They died of histotoxic hypoxia, it seems to only take a few minutes considering how close the call for the woman and the time we got there was, and the pain seems to be muted.

The eyes of the victims showed signs of shutting down before the gas even entered their lungs, almost as if they were asleep, or sedated.

I jump up from the chair, "Hydrogen cyanide!" of course.

They use that same cocktail to execute prisoners, I should know because my family had the chance to make Jim have the same fate.

The computer beeps and my conclusion is confirmed, now time to see if anybody was executed the night of the explosion.

I cross over to the computer and locate the deceased files, I click through to the date that I'm looking for. A date that's seared into my memory forever.

There was one execution, Kyle Nimbus as a hit man, for the Darbinyan family.

Look at that I finally got the name right.

Executed the night of the explosion he was confirmed deceased and that is why he had phantom DNA. By all rights he is a dead man walking.

He was prosecuted by the judge who is the same woman that died in the lift at the mall. I look for anymore connections for his next victim, and the name that shows up makes my blood run cold.

The lead detective: Joe West.

My phone is in my hand before I even process the name.

"Makayla?"

"It's Joe! Bring me to the prison! Now!"

* * *

He arrives faster than I ever thought possible and doesn't waste time with politeness before picking me up and running.

I don't take the time to appreciate the experience and thinking about how my life got this way. No the only thing I'm thinking about is if we're too late, if I'm too late. Even the fastest man alive can't run fast enough to stop my worries.

He drops me off knowing exactly where to go, almost like he's thought this through. We weave through endless corridors and arrive just in time to see Detective West talking to a man and the gas sneaking up behind him, ready to take his life.

I leap from Red's arms and run towards Detective West who is too busy talking to the man behind the glass to notice the danger looming behind, "Detective West!" he turns around shock in his eyes evident as he sees me, "You're supposed to be dead,"

Nimbus smiles and says, "Same to you," before dispersing into a large cloud of gas I try and jump in front of Joe but the gas passes between me and rushes into my lungs in its haste to get to the detective. the gas courses through my body and towards my lungs, poison running through my veins on the fast track to my heart and I know it's only a few seconds before my body shuts down.

Nimbus as gas is close to my body as he waits for the detective to succumb to his poison, the gas touches my shoulder and for a small second I feel something different than the poison coursing through me. And for a second I can breathe, then he moves and it disappears.

And I'm choking again.

But Detective West is suffering the same fate.

Faster than I thought possible I'm at his side trying to think of some way to neutralize the gas, but I come up empty.

There's a gust of wind beside me and I see Red his face tense as he hands me a syringe, conflict in his eyes as he looks from me to Detective West.

There's no contest, I plunge the needle into his chest and wait for the intake of breath he gives as he looks from me to Red and says to Red, "Go get him," Red nods and looks up, blurring his face as he looks to the man behind the glass. And then faster than thought, he's gone.

Detective West looks a me questions lacing his eyes but I ignore them because I have my own questions like what just happened, and better yet.

How am I still alive?

* * *

I'm standing vigil by Detective West's bed waiting for him to wake up. Barry would be here but I sent him off to get coffee because his pacing was driving me crazy. I look over at the detective and find that he for lack of better words looks like crap.

"Glad to see you still have no filter, Makayla," I flush red, busted.

Detective West tries to push himself up, I help him. He looks at me quizzically, "Why are you not in one of these beds? You inhaled the gas too," I think over his question.

I inhaled the gas, and I had the chance to save myself, but I chose to save Detective West instead. How did I survive, does it have to do with the weird sensation I had when Nimbus touched me?

Out loud I say, "It must have been dumb luck. Probably exhaled it before it could enter my lungs," he stares at me and I continue, "If I had to do it again. I would still save you, you mean everything to everyone. You're the best detective in the precinct, you have a partner that cares for you, two children that mean the world. And to them you are amazing. It was no choice," Detective West stares at me his mouth open in shock.

Then he raises his hand and smacks my arm, "Makayla, you are worth saving too. Since you've been here everyone has been great. I've never seen them so happy then when you're in the room. Iris smiles, Eddie grins, even I laugh. But nobody has been more affected than Barry. I've never seen him so interactive with another girl besides Iris," he closes his eyes, "You know, it may have just been a while. But if you ever want to try, you have my permission," I nearly choke and he laughs his eyes opening with humor, "Barry needs someone, someone that can make him happy in return. I just want him to have the best," his face falls for a second before he brightens up.

"I'm serious. You should, you help with the cases, keep Barry under control, he smiles when he's around you. It's been a long time since I've seen him really smile" at this he pauses and smirks heavily, "You can keep secrets," he raises his eyebrows, "Even secrets about my partner and my daughter," busted.

Barry comes in with the coffee and sees the staredown, "What's going on in here?"

I look over at him, Detective West's words running through my head at breakneck speed, 'You have my permission,'. I smile before shaking my head to get rid of any lingering thoughts before turning to Barry with a smile, "Nothing, Eddie's just going to probably be shot,"

Detective West smiles, "If you could convince the doctor to give me my gun back," I chuckle and look over at Barry's smile, the one that makes my heart beat like a drum. Detective West meets my eyes and winks from behind Barry's back.

Barry laughs and smiles, "Is that all?" he asks his green eyes shining as they meet mine.

For now, yeah.


	14. Episode 2: Busted, really bad

**Hello there people. I've been getting great reviews and every single one makes me smile. Thank you all for reading and the great support that you have given this story. On a slightly different note this is an early birthday present for someone, happy birthday hope you like. To everybody else have a great day, and read on.**

* * *

Iris comes in with Eddie not far behind and her eyes nearly tear up when she sees Detective West, "Daddy?" he smiles and at that moment I see not Detective West the boss but Joe the caring father, "Baby, I'm fine. Don't worry," and he holds out his arms for Iris.

She wastes no time in running towards him and burying her face in his chest. She doesn't see the glare that he shoots Eddie's way, but I do. Man do I feel sorry for him.

Barry looks on the moment and for a second I think he's going to join in the reunion but he instead glances between them coming to a smart decision, "I'll let you guys talk," and he backs out of the room, nearly running.

I shrink back in the chair waiting for the blow up as Detective West looks to Eddie again, "Partner," Eddie looks like he wishes he could disappear right about now as the detective glances between him and Iris, "You two arrive at the same time?"

Iris steps to the plate, "Dad we have something we need to tell you," She hesitates and I see her hand searching for Eddie's under the table. He grabs it and squeezes and that seems to be the strength she needs to go on, "Dad the thing is-"

"You two are dating," he finishes her sentence with a glance at me, "I know,"

Iris blanches and Eddie flinches, "You do?"

He nods and smirks smugly, "I'm a detective, remember," he smiles fondly at all of us, "And all of you are lousy liars," he says softly with a small laugh.

Eddie swivels around to fix me in his stare, I hold my hands up in defense, 'I didn't say anything," he continues to bore holes in my head, "Okay, I may have confirmed his suspicions. Don't hurt me," he stares at me longer just enough for the fear to sink in. Detective Thawne is not one I want to make mad.

He then turns to Joe the tone of his voice having registered, "So you're not mad?" Iris grimaces and we both know he just asked the wrong thing when Joe fixes him with his stare.

Joe glares at him in a way that makes me want to run and hide, but Eddie still stands. Although he nearly runs when Joe answers, "Oh I'm mad. And if the doctor hadn't confiscated my gun, we'd be having an entirely different conversation," the image of Eddie digging a grave with Detective West pointing his gun crosses my mind.

Apparently it crosses Eddie's as well because his face falls and he turns to Iris, "Well, I should let you two talk, and I'll be outside looking into the witness protection program," he leaves and I stand the creaky chair announcing my movement, "I'll go join him," Iris stares at me and I grin, "I've heard Canada is great this time of year,"

I then leave with the sound of Detective West's chuckle echoing in my ear.

* * *

I pace the roof, it's night and I should be in bed by now. Instead I'm pacing around my roof like a mad woman. Saying my thoughts out loud because it helps me think.

So many things are bothering me. The case brought back memories of Grayson and how he died. When I lost him, but I also have feelings for another person. How can I like him and not betray Grayson's memory? Even though he can't like me back anyways.

Since coming to this city it's been a rollercoaster. I've become a part of the CCPD as an assistant to the same man that I think I like. I've met the resident superhero and became his friend. Kidnapped by a man who can multiply, poisoned by gas that didn't work, how did this become my life?

Better yet, how am I even alive. Nimbus was in my lungs I know he was, I was choking. I remember the strike of fear coursing through me as the gas went on a fast track towards my heart. I should be dead like all the others. And I'm alive.

How?

I don't know, but with my last breath I will find out.

I will know what is wrong with me.

"Maybe it's the fact that you talk to yourself," I whip around and see Red sitting on the couch legs crossed.

I stare at him curiously, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," his face shifts beneath the cowl, his voice echoes even more than usual, and his silver eyes crinkle, "Who's Grayson?", he tries to ask nonchalantly, and fails. He's been here since the beginning of my rant, just great.

I take a breath in, "He's one of the reasons why I came here. I also came to get away from my old life, and I'm happy I did. If I hadn't I never would have met everybody that became my new friends, or you," he smiles and my heart races as his legs unfold and he walks towards me, "I could be dangerous. You could get hurt because of me," his hand reaches out to caress my cheek, "And I feel selfish because I still won't let you go," he frowns and he drops his hand turning away, "You always ask why I help you, but you never wonder how you help me. You were able to find out what kind of gas Nimbus was all by yourself. You saved my life from Black, and you have never questioned who I am,".

Now he turns around and for the first time I notice his eyes show no emotion, they're lifeless, plastic. He runs towards me and my hair flies as he stands in front of me, holding my shoulders, "You're curious and smart. Why haven't you tried to figure out who I am. I'm sure you could," I look up and see his face, not smiling or frowning, just static.

I hold his gaze, "I'm sure that I could, positive in fact. But I don't want to, you're saving this city. You are a hero, and a hero should not be unmasked," I cross my arms, "That's always the first rule, don't you ever read comics?" he freezes with his arms still around me before he tilts his head back and lets out a roar of laughter.

His body is shaking and he continues to laugh while holding on to me. It continues for some time before he stops tears in his eyes. He wipes them away with his finger and I see his iris shift, contacts?

He looks down at me smiling and I don't think he saw I noticed as he smiles, "You're funny you know that," and he moves one hand from his shoulder, "I'm happy you trust me. Happier than you could ever know," and he leads me to the roof as we sit down our legs dangling over just like the first time we met here. He looks over at me, "Will you ever tell anyone about Grayson? Or tell the other guy that you like him?" I cock my head and think, "I think that maybe one day I will. For now you're enough," and I bump him, he smiles and bumps me.

It feels like we're in third grade again.

It's amazing.

Some time passes before I chuckle and say, "You know the secret identity thing only applies to you. I made no promises to others, for instance the Arrow from Starling City," he laughs and bumps me once again, "Good luck with that," before we lapse into quiet silence.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_The bell for the bank opens and the clerk looks up, 'There isn't supposed to be anyone here. We're closed' out loud she says, "I'm sorry you need to come back later," and she looks up only to be met with the bluest eyes she's ever known._

_He smiles and the bank fills with the scent of warmed apple pie, just like her mom used to make, "I'd like to make a transaction," he says his smile brightening to greater lengths, and the scent of apple pie grows stronger._

_She tosses her hair behind her shoulder and places her elbows on the desk trying to look enticing for this god who appeared. He is amazing and she knows that she would do anything he asks her._

_He places a bag on the counter and grins, his eyes shining and the scent growing till it fills the room. She feels lightheaded as he places his hand on the counter next to the bag, "Will you put all of the money you can in the bag?" she nods and her hand goes for the button under the desk to open the safe in the back._

_Almost hypnotically she takes the bag, "Anything for you Sir. Would you like that in big bills? We have them, you can take them," he waves his hand, "No, just the money," she takes the bag to the back and there's a nagging feeling in her gut but she can't say anything._

_She has to make this man happy. He is great and amazing, she's in love with him, and she needs to do what he says. She grabs stacks upon stacks of money and places it in the bag until it's full._

_She walks back to her desk and places the bag full of money on the counter. The man who smells like her mothers pie beams at her when he opens it his white teeth gleaming, "Can you point me to Central City?" she nods vigorously glad to do anything to make the man smile, "It's in the next state over, take the highway and you should be there in about a day,"_

_He grins once more and the scent of apples grows clogging digging into her. He ties the bag his golden hair swinging as he throws it behind his back. He looks over to her and she wants to make him happy, "Is there anything else that I can do for you? What would you like me to call you, besides gorgeous?"_

_He grins and walks towards the desk tapping his finger on her forehead, "There is one more thing, cutie. Do you have a gun here?" she nods again her head nearly dislodging his finger which she grabs and the scent becomes overbearing as he points at her chest, "Great, sweetheart, when I leave I want you to take that gun to your head and pull the trigger. Nobody can know I was here," she nods again her body leaning towards him as he holds her chin his aqua blue eyes boring into her._

_"It's been great chatting. And to answer your question the name is Grayson," he pauses looking towards the ceiling pain crossing his features as his smile turns to a grimace as he clenches her chin harder, "But you can call me Jim," he lets go of her chin and her head falls forward._

_He turns the bag slung across his shoulders. Smiling when he hears the gunshot ringing out through the night. He exits the building thinking, 'We're coming for you Dawn. The question is whether he'll kiss or I'll kill you," and he whistles as he gets in the car on their way to Central City._

_In the bank, the shot paints a nice spatter and her body falls into the blood a smile on her still face. Surrounded by the fading scent of apple pie._

* * *

**I know horrible place to stop. I watched the newest episode and felt that I should leave off the same way. I have one thing to say, I love getting the reviews and responding, love it. But I can't respond to guest reviews so to all the guests thank you you're support has been great. I look forward to able to chat with you sometime soon. Thank you everybody and have a great day/night, whichever fits. Just remember, keep making people smile.**


	15. Episode 3: The lords of sass

**New chapter! Yay, if the character seem a little OC, oh well. I love the Captain, really I do. He's terrifying and awesome at the same time, and he's really fun to write. so anyways birthday coming up soon so, yay! I know this episode has tinges of Felicity and Barry but I will probably blatantly butcher them, so you have been warned. Thank you all to have followed, favorited, and reviewed. It's even in a community, I screamed when I saw that. Happiness! Not kidding, my teacher was staring at me and I turned redder than the Flash. Then she laughed, everyone did. Okay, enough of me, read on!**

**Ps: I've had like five boxes of sour patch kids, so bear with me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.**

* * *

_Ring, ring!_

Ugh.

I don't want to get up.

_Ring!_

Fine, I slam my hand down to my phone and hold it to my ear, "Hello,"

"Ms. Smith, it would great of you to show some professional courtesy. Your beauty sleep is not more important than a robbery. My whole department is here, but do you know what I'm missing?" Damn, it Captain Singh.

He hates me. I shake my head no and realize he can't see me, "No sir I don't,"

I swear I can hear him scowling as he grits into the phone, "My forensic crew. Both are absent right now, and I would recommend that you remedy that," his voice gets louder and I just know he's holding the speaker to his mouth, "Be here in ten," he pauses, "And don't arrive in your pajamas again,"

That was one time! At three o'clock in the morning.

"I am aware. I'm saying don't do it again. Nine minutes Ms. Smith," the blank click and dead silence tells me that he just hung up.

Prick.

I get my slippers on my feet to get in the bathroom before I realize I don't even know where I'm supposed to go and pick up my phone to dial someone who does.

It rings two times before he picks it up his gruff voice echoing, "Detective Thawne," I exhale and ask, "The Cap is on me again, and I don't know where the robbery happened. Could you help?" I can hear his eyes rolling as he answers, "We're a little away from the museum. I suggest one of you get over here because the Captain is about to blow a fuse,"

Great, I'm screwed.

"A little yeah," he chuckles, "I'll see you here. Bye Makayla," there's yelling on his end and he hold the receiver. His voice comes back and he sound sad, "He said you have three now, good luck," and he hangs up the phone. I'm left staring at it, great.

I really don't want to seem needy but this is an emergency. I dial Red and he answers, "You called?"

"Yeah, I know this is probably not a good time, but I need to get to a crime scene. My partner is surprisingly absent. You're my only-" the curtains to my apartment flutter and he's in front of me smiling as I lamely finish, "hope," he chuckles and swings me up in his arms.

His voice is near my ear as he says, "Not a taxi, but if I'm your only hope then let's go,"

* * *

We get there in record time and he drops me off near the end of the alley, "You can walk the rest of the way right?" I nod and he smiles, checking out my legs before waving bye and dashing off. The papers, and my hair blowing in the breeze.

I'm about ready to leave when the wind brushes my back. His voice in my ear as his hand brushes mine, "You forgot something," and he places it in my hand.

I look down and see my forensics case. I turn around to face him, "How did you find this?" he shrugs and smiles, "It was on your counter. A forensics assistant can't forget her equipment," he grins again, "See you soon Makayla," and he dashes off again.

I clutch my case to my chest and run to the scene.

I arrive to see most of the cops from the precinct cluttered around an armored van. Everyone running around doing something, except the Captain.

He's the one telling people to run and do stuff, "Let's go I want this locked up all the way to the end of the block!"

Detectives West and Thawne are standing off to the side staring at the back of the van talking. Detective Thawne is smiling but Detective West looks like he's swallowing a lemon. Thawne says something and Detective West looks over at him before walking away.

He sees me and his face brightens up before turning to confusion, "Makayla, you're here?" and I nod he smiles still looking at me about ready to say something, "Wake u-"

"Ms. Smith!" I flinch and swivel to face Singh, "Yes, sir?"

He scowls and looks me over before pinching the bridge of his nose, "You're not late, by thirty seconds. But Ms. Smith I need to say I am impressed at your ability to forego everything I say," I stare at him questioningly and he gestures to me shouting, "I said no pajamas!"

What?

I look down and see that yes I do indeed have my pajamas on.

The whole shebang. Neon yellow sweatpants and a vaguely faded, ripped band T-shirt. A rock band T-shirt. My hair must be horrible, I'm scared if I look in a mirror it would break.

I wish I could crawl in a dark corner and die.

"Not on my time. I don't care if you're wearing a tutu, go over there and do your job!" he shouts at me and I lower my head, "Yes, sir," before getting ready to get to the van, my fluffy, purple, cheetah-print slippers brushing along the concrete.

Not before I hear a familiar voice and see the familiar green eyes, "Sorry Captain. I was at the hospital visiting a friend. And then had to help another," his voice decreases with all the time that the Captain stares at him.

"There's nothing missing," he says and Detective West nods, "It looks like someone interrupted the robbery. Guard says there were three of them,"

"Actually there were four," we all turn to Barry and he clams up, "I mean, that's how many I would bring if I were doing a robbery of this nature," he points at the van, "That's definitely a four guy truck," he points at the doors, "A driver. Two more to cover the guards, and..." he stops falling silent.

I have to help.

I point at the back of the van, "Somebody used liquid nitrogen to freeze the doors. Three plus one is four, so yeah four guys, yay..." I finish lamely. Barry gives me a nod of thanks and I beam. Something swelling in my chest.

Only it's about to get popped, "Thank you, both of you. For your brilliant insight," Captain Singh says. How he is able to pile so much sarcasm is one statement is a mystery to me.

"Ms. Smith!" busted. He storms over to me, "Maybe it's because I don't need two kids to tell me how to do math. If I wanted to make a mockery of the precinct I could have just hired monkeys. Do well to remind me why you're still here," ladies and gentlemen, Captain Singh lord of sass. He grunts and he gets ready to turn around.

"It's because we're the only ones who can do this," I pause before tacking on sarcastically, "Sir," he stops and turns slowly to face me rage painted across his features.

He stalks over to me his arms crossed across his chest and I meekly say, "We can deduce who a person is using simple facts. That is something that not everyone can accomplish," he stares me in the face, trying to make me whither.

I stand my ground, even though I'm about ready to run in the other direction. I can't though because I brought Barry into this.

I can see him behind the Captain staring at me with his emerald eyes and a confused smile on his face. He notices me watching and grins.

Barry Allen has the most peculiar eyes because when he smiles, his eyes do too. He raises his hand and gives a small thumbs up and that's the confidence boost I need.

I turn my attention back to the Captain and he continues to stare,"You're so confident?" he smirks, "Show me? Tell me what you can tell about me," and he raises his eyebrows, "If you prove me wrong you and Mr. Allen get off scott free, you'll even get free donuts. My treat," he turns to face Barry. Barry takes a deep breath and stands strong even though I see his legs shaking.

The Captain smirks and turns back to me, Barry lets out his breath, "But if you can't both of you will volunteer to file the unsolved cases in the archives, for a month. Your choice Ms. Smith," he finishes happily.

It figures the only time I see the man smile is when he's planning my doom.

"Not planning your doom, proving a point Ms. Smith. I'm waiting," the man has a talent, he can make Smith sound terrifying, like when your parents call you by your full name.

I sigh and resign myself to my fate, "Yes Sir. I'm going to need your clothes,"

He glares at me and I know he's envisioning hitting me with a hammer, "You need what?"

This is going to kill me somehow. If the Captain doesn't kill me first, I am positive I will die of mortification. Maybe blush too much and burst a blood vessel or something. Is it possible to die from that?

I don't know, but I'm sure it will be answered.

Very soon.


	16. Episode 3: Prove yourself

**Okay not dead, promise. As an apology for the last chapter being so short and the amount of time it's taken me to finish this one I made it longer. The Captain just didn't want to cooperate with me. On another note, thank you to all who have read, favorited and reviewed every single notice makes me smile. Enjoy the next chapter and leave a note if you like it, enough about me. Read on.**

* * *

Okay so I just dug myself a big hole.

I am embarrassing myself in front of the entire precinct, and Barry he's here too.

Captain Singh is staring holes into my head as he watches me stoically, "You need what?"

I reply mustering as much courage as possible, which is the total of a chihuahua facing a doberman, "Your clothes. In order for me to prove myself I need your clothes," he stares at me for a few more seconds before shrugging, taking off his coat, and placing his hands on his shirt.

"Don't strip!" I shout and he pauses before I continue, "I just need to look at your clothes, shoes and definitely your wallet," he digs his hands in his pants and pulls out his wallet before handing it to me with a warning, "You better not be wasting my time, Ms. Smith,"

I grab his wallet and look through, he has multiple business cards, some receipts from the farmers market, an old picture of him and a slightly more mature woman. The picture has been folded and creased many times with stains surrounding the edge. And in the front are multiple pictures of him and another man, not family from the way their arms are laced around each other's waists. I place the wallet down and walk over to him to see his shirt.

Some stains near the collar but they seem faded and spread like they were hastily wiped away. His pants were creased perfectly, and his shoes have no trace of mud or dirt on them.

I walk towards him and he watches me. I incline my head, "Pull out everything in your pocket," and he glares at me his eyes betraying his frustration, "Why would I want to do that Ms. Smith?"

"Because if you don't it would give you an unfair advantage and you are an honest man Sir. You would want to win without an hindering on my part, Sir," he nods before grimacing and sticking his hands in his pockets and pulling out multiple things which he deposits in my open hands.

I give him a nod of gratitude and look through the pile.

There are multiple receipts from the Big Belly Burger down the street from the precinct stamped near the time for lunch break. His phone is regular with a nice, sleek case. On the back of the case is engraved DS, and he has a large ring of keys on a ring. Upon closer inspection I see that they are nearly identical except for few altercations, keys for the precinct probably.

I look up at the Captain and he's watching me as I ask, "Do you mind if your coat gets dirty?"

"No, Ms. Smith. I don't care," he says his arms crossed over his chest, his coat bundled in his hands, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I need it," and without warning I grab the coat from his hands and he snatches at thin air as I lay it out on the road placing all the evidence of Captain Singh's life on top. The receipts in a pile and the pictures of him and the man along with his phone. The picture of him and the woman stands alone. The keys are on the far end of the sleeve.

I think I have everything I need.

"If you are done Ms. Smith, my men still have work to do," he says this with a pointed glare towards Barry, and he raises his hands up in surrender, "I didn't do anything," the Captain watches him struggle for a few more seconds before turning away and I see the grin that Barry shoots my way when he winks and mouths, "You got this," I flush red and courage courses through my veins as I look up to the Captain, "If you could just come down here so I can show you what I found," he bends down on his knees and looks at the objects that I strewn around, "Ms. Smith. My patience is running thin. And we both know that by tonight you will be knee deep in files so hurry it along," I take a deep breath and point at the pictures of him and the man.

"Before I start I want you to know that I have no previous knowledge of your life and what I know now was found by what you have. To start you have many pictures of you and this man. There are some valid defenses as to who it could be your brother, cousin, heck even friend. But we both know that's not who he is. The way that you both lean into each other and wrap your arms around the waist gets rid of any familial relations, so those are off the list. He could be your friend but even friends don't crowd so close to each other in a picture, you and the man have nothing separating you from each other, and you are both smiling. Genuine smiles, so friend is off the list and that leaves one more choice. He's your boyfriend because you, Captain Singh, are in love," he stops glaring at me and picks up the photo before turning to me, "You are able to tell that I am in love. Congrats, but not enough,"

"I know Sir. Next your mother," I pick up the photo of him and the woman, "In this picture you are about ten years younger give or take two. You and her are standing in front of a big canyon. That's not what gives insight though, that would be the number of times that this photo has been creased and held. It holds significant memory for you and you treasure it to extreme measures. The color near the edge is gone because it's been rubbed so many times, and the picture has been folded over this crease to be put away and taken out," I hold it out and show it to him, the faded color of the edge and the crease. I then show it to Detective West and Barry, they nod for confirmation, "She's right, this photo has been looked at many times," Detective West says thumbing the crease before turning to me, "But what does this have to do with his mother?"

I take the picture again, "Nothing if you don't know how to connect the evidence, but when you do the picture becomes clear," I pause and smile at Barry, "You get it? I made a joke," he smiles and I grin regaining more confidence, "This picture is evidently old but the creases have been forming over the course of half that time. There is also no picture of any father figure of any sort" I face the Captain, "My deduction is that your mother died around five years ago, she was a single mother and you two were very close. Whenever you miss her you take this picture out and remember who she was," I hand him the picture back and he glares at me when he picks it from my fingers.

His fingers fitting perfectly in the crease. I try to hide my smile as he looks back down at the jacket, "Ms. Smith, why do you need the receipts? They surely don't hold any insight to my life," I grin, "That, Captain, is where you are wrong," I pick up the farmer's market receipt, "This is a receipt for the farmers market just across town. There's vegetables, fruits and some bagels on the receipt, but it's not the stuff bought that matters. It's who the amount goes to. Your name isn't on the receipt rather another man and my guess is it's your boyfriend who bought this. In the short amount of time I've been here I haven't seen you have a stalk of broccoli, a chunk of carrot, or even a bite of an apple. The only time you've had bread is when it's on your burger," he glances down at the piece of paper as I continue, "This alone isn't enough but when you couple it with the numerous amounts of receipts from Big Belly Burger that have been hidden in your pocket and stuffed there I can make an educated guess. Your boyfriend is trying to get both of you to eat healthy, hence the farmer's market, but you don't like it. So you sneak in the greasy food during your lunch breaks and hastily clean up so he won't notice," I reach my hand up and point at his collar, "You even do rush jobs to get rid of noticeable stains," he stares at me again not even mad, but genuinely curious.

I place my hand on the second to last object, his phone, "There isn't much to see from your phone without trying to crack the code but I won't. One of the more noticeable things is the engraved DS. My question Captain Singh is, what is your first name? I never learned," he looks up at me and smirks, "That's all you can tell from the phone?"

"Not the only thing but the more significant. Please tell me what is your name?"

"David, my first name is David," he fixes me in a stare, "But to you Ms. Smith, it will always be Captain," I look up at Barry and see him staring at me in shock. I smile up at him and he returns it his grin lighting my blood on fire as he shines brighter than the sun.

He gives me a thumbs up with his goofy lopsided smile and I can feel the happiness ready to burst from my chest. My heart is beating so fast that I'm surprised he can't hear it.

Captain Singh points at the last thing laid out on his jacket, "I'm considering that maybe you are not a complete mistake but now it's time for Mr. Allen to prove himself," he gets up from his crouching position and faces Barry.

His grin is wiped away at the face of Captain Singh unbridled urge to prove himself. The Captain knows that I can defend myself so he instead goes for Barry, "Mr. Allen your assistant has proved that she may not be a complete mistake but you have to as well," he grins as he says this and Barry glances over at me.

I speak up, "Captain Singh," he doesn't pay attention, "David," at this he turns around and I continue swallowing my fear, "You said I was the one who had to deduce your life, not Barry. It's me who embarrassed you so don't take it out on him, Sir," he raises an eyebrow and it's almost as terrifying as Detective West's. He contemplates my words for a few seconds before he fixes me in his stare, "Ms. Smith, if I can remember correctly you said that you and Mr. Allen are able to accomplish this feat. If that is true then Mr. Allen can tell me what is so important about my keys that you had to take them out," he turns to Barry, "Isn't that right Mr. Allen?"

Barry looks over at me and his eyes darken and harden with resolve as he stands tall, "I will do what I can," I have confidence in him, he's an excellent forensic technician.

Barry studies the keys and I want him to see what I did. I check to see if the Captain is watching me and am relieved to see his attention is on Barry. I carefully pull out my case and grab the small key that lies on top of the papers.

The key to the lab.

I hold it up and Barry sees it his face twisting in confusion before I point at the Captain. He looks between the keys and the Captain and I can see his face clear up when he sees the connection. He pulls the keys until he finds the one for the lab and studies it. When he's done he looks up at me and smiles before addressing the Captain, "It seems that you have a copy of every key in the precinct. That isn't mandatory for the precinct. Every single one of them has wear and tear from use but this one," he holds up the lab key and I feel so proud of him, "This is the key to the lab, and it has the most use of any of them. Do you not trust us?" the Captain crosses his arms and I see the smug smile fade from his face as Barry continues, "There may not be much to tell from the keys, but I can tell enough. You have trust issues. You single out me and Makayla and one last thing," he looks over at me and winks, "I like my cinnamon buns warmed. How about you Makayla?"

I slide from behind the Captain and stand next to Barry, "I like glazed. They'll be on our desk tomorrow right?," I stare at the Captain before answering with sass I know I'll regret, "Sir, you just embarrassed yourself in front of the entire precinct because of your pride. By the girl wearing purple slippers," he grimaces but I see a glimmer of respect before he answers, "You're the forensic team, now stop messing around and get to the crime scene," and he turns on his heel and walks away.

I look up at Barry to see him staring at me. He smiles and I grin, "I think I'm growing on him," he laughs before taking my hand and leading us back to the van.

And if anybody asks, my face is red because the Captain can be a jerk.

It's definitely not because he's holding my hand.


	17. Episode 3: And who are you?

**Not dead. Although after the last episode it feels like I am. So much revealed and so long to wait, now I know how all of you must feel. The guilt is what drives me to post the newest chapter. So thank you all who have read, followed, faved and reviewed. Every single one makes my day, or night. Okay, enough of me, read on.**

* * *

After a quick stop at my apartment to change clothes, we meet back at the precinct.

Barry looks over at me with a smile gracing his lips and I bashfully lower my head as he slows down to walk with me, "How were you able to do that?"

I consider his question. Maybe because I have above average intellect? Should I tell him the truth? He's one of the only people here I would trust with my secret.

He's still staring at me. His green eyes breaking through my defenses.

Except there's a reason I have defenses in the first place so instead I answer, "Would you believe me if I said I watch a lot of British television?" he stares at me before laughing.

I join in and we laugh together.

Crisis averted.

Detective West comes from the other side of the hallway and stops in front of us, "I'm going to need to steal Barry for a minute," Barry looks over at me mouthing, 'Sorry,' before going with Detective West. Detective West gives him a book before they disappear around the corner.

I stand there for about thirty seconds before going down to the center of the precinct.

When I do there are numerous hoots, and whistles. so many of the officers pat me on the back and even Eddie greets me with a smile, "Congrats Makayla, you were able to knock the Captain down a peg," before heading back down on his way with a departing wave.

I smile and reach the elevator meaning to go down to Jitters for a cup of coffee, and maybe to just relax. The elevator dings and I'm about ready to get in, but apparently the coffee came to me because out walks Iris.

With three steaming cups in her hands.

She stops short of running me over, "Oh, sorry Makayla," and I lessen her burden by taking two cups, "Thanks. Hey, do you know where Barry and my dad are?"

I look towards the hall and see them talking directly in front of us. She grabs my arm and drags me with her towards them.

Barry isn't paying attention to us as he says to Joe, "What do you think about the Fla-"

"Coffee break!" Iris shouts happily as she shoves the cups towards them, "Thought I would bring Central City's finest java to Central City's finest," Detective West just pushes them back, "Thanks. I'm off caffeine," before walking away without a glance.

Ouch. What got him so mad?

Iris looks over at me, "Because, he's been mad at me ever since we told him about me and Eddie," oh, right.

Barry looks down at her while taking his coffee, "No, he's mad at you because you didn't tell him," Iris glares at him and motions to take his coffee back, "Uh, first, that sounds like you're taking his side, and second, do you know how he does this whole, 'I'm not talking to you, but I have a whole bag full of judgmental looks I'm gonna try out on you later,'" Barry shrinks and clutches his coffee before taking a sip and staring at her accusingly, "Yeah, I've been on the receiving end of those a few times," We're walking up the stairs and towards the lab.

I'm still holding two of the coffees and feeling left out, so I turn to Iris, "Uh, you know how you said Central's finest. Do I count? Because I really need a pick me up," she smiles and points at my left hand, "Yours is right there, sorry. I'm really bad at telling people things like that," and she faces both me and Barry, leaning against the railing, "Speaking of communications, or lack thereof, after all of these journalism classes, I got an idea," she says this with an undeniable sparkle in her eyes.

One can see just how much she cares when they look at her and the sincere expressions that grace her face. Barry bites at the bait, "Huh?" at the same time I say, "and it is?" she takes a small breath in like it's a big announcement, "I started a blog!" she shouts.

She pauses waiting for our response. I shrug my shoulders and Barry stares at her again before saying, "Alright, what is it about? Your brownie obsession?" she grimaces in his direction as he continues, "Cause, you know, you probably shouldn't broadcast that," I hide my smile in my coffee.

Which I haven't even taken a sip of.

Iris smirks at both of us, "No, something important. Something that Central city needs to know about," I take a sip of the coffee, the liquid washing against my tongue.

She takes a small breath in before continuing, "The Streak," I choke on my coffee and cough. I seriously almost did a spit take.

They look at me concerned and Barry's hand pats across my back trying to stop my coughing. I recover shortly and they stare at me. Iris confused and Barry concerned.

I get my breath back and huff out, "I'm okay. I'm fine," just almost had a heart attack but otherwise fine.

She wants to start a blog, on Red.

They're still staring at me and I hold my hand up in surrender, "Fine, see. Not dead. Go on," Iris stares at both of us. Barry looks incredulous and I'm sipping the coffee trying to look innocent. She sighs, "He out there, you guys," she leans in closer like she's about to share a secret, "Rumor has it, he stopped an armed car robbery, earlier. I was hoping I could look at the case file, and..."

Barry pulls back and stammers, "What? I'm not at liberty to discuss an ongoing police investigation with you," she looks offended, "Since when Mr. Blabbermouth?" he stammers and she ignores him turning to me, "You're investigating the same case right? Can you do something?"

I shrug, "Yeah, no. I'm already on thin ice with the Captain. Isn't there something else you could write about?" she pauses her finger on her chin and jumps up, "There's also that genius from Arizona who dissappeared a few weeks ago, but all the news channel have her. She's interesting, but old news," man she has no idea.

I seriously have to get her off this track, "Okay she is old news, but what about, the streak? He's impossible," she stares at me accusingly, "He saved you! How can you deny that he exists? You told me yourself, he rescued you. The damsel in distress and he was your knight in red armor! Tell me I'm wrong, try," right, that.

I take a deep breath so as not to yell back at her and recite the excuses I've been practicing in front of my mirror for weeks, "First off, I'm not a damsel in distress. I'm the one on the sidelines. Second, it was dark and third I was probably drugged or something. It was a traumatic experience and I came up with a story to explain it. The streak is a figment of our imagination, he's impossible," they both stare at me.

Iris is fuming with anger, and Barry intervenes before she can retaliate, "Take it from someone who's been investigating the impossible since they were 11. Blogging about this is only going to bring the crazies to your door," speaking of door we're almost to the lab.

Iris looks offended, "My blog is anonymous,"

Barry counters, "All right, well, anonymous or not, it's not safe," I butt in, walking backwards to face them, "The internet is the breeding ground for crazies. Don't forget the fanpeople, they're insane," Barry continues my thought, "You never know what kind of weirdos are out there trolling on the internet,"

"I can vouch for that," I turn around and see a beautiful girl standing in the middle of the lab, "The internet is full of weirdos and nerd rage..." she smiles, "Lots and lots of nerd rage," I stop and face her. Barry and Iris nearly running me over.

She faces Iris and holds out her hand, "Hi, Felicity Smoak,"

Iris takes her hand, "Iris West," Felicity stares at her before turning around and facing me. Her blue eyes kind as she stares at me her eyebrows raised, "And you are?"

I break out of my trance and stick out my hand, "Makayla Smith," she takes it warmly and we shake hands. There's a slight silence as we all stare at each other.

"Barry Allen," Barry raises his hand sheepishly and I hide a smile behind my hand as he stammers, "But you guys already knew that. Felicity is..."

"The girl you met in Starling City, the computerer, right?" Iris says, "You two worked on one of Barry's unexplainable cases,"

I'm lost.

Barry faces me, "Yeah, I sometimes take days off to chase impossible cases. That's what I was doing when I met Felicity. She helped me solve the case," Felicity butts in, "Which, long story short, was definitely explainable," she finishes quickly and asks me, "I kind of know who Iris is, and who Barry is, but who are you?" she looks me up and down, "Have we ever met? I feel like I've seen you before,"

I smile, "Just one of those faces I guess. I've never been to Starling. I just came to Central City a few weeks ago to train," she raises her eyebrows and I continue, "I'm Barry's assistant," she stares at me through her glasses, "Really tell me about yourself,"

I take a small breath, "Well my name is Makayla. I yip when I'm scared, can't whistle. My favorite color is rainbow. The Captain of the precinct has it in for me, and according to Iris. I'm a damsel in distress. I say a lot of things that I'm thinking out loud, like just earlier when I said I was lost. I like rock mu-"

"Makayla," I stop at Barry's voice and he smiles, "That's a lot for her to take at once. you should take a breath," I do a little nervous laugh, "Heh, sorry. It's hard for me to shut up sometimes," Felicity smiles, "I do the same thing. Oliver never lets me live it down," she then gasps and places her hands over her mouth.

I smile, "Not to worry I do that too," something clicks and I turn to Barry, "She's the one you were talking about at Stagg's conference," he looks sheepish and I turn back to Felicity, "He talks very highly of you. Nothing bad I promise," they all stare at me.

Can I think of a subject change?

"Yeah, I can," Felicity walks over to the skylight, "So the lightning came through here?"

Barry looks over at me, "Yeah,"

I come to where Felicity is and look at the skylight as well. I look down and see a scorch mark on the floor and to the side is scratch marks,about the size of the chemical racks. After he was struck by lightning he was thrown backwards with extreme force into racks full of unknown chemicals.

How is he even alive?

"Well, I was in a coma for nine months," I jump and face him. He's kind of smiling as I nervously laugh, "Did I...again?"

He grins, "Yeah, but you're fine. About time you knew what happened," he grins and my mind goes blank. Moments like these are what give me hope.

Felicity is looking between us a knowing smile on her lips before facing me, "That is actually kind of cool. And you got all of that just by the marks on the floor?" she is looking at me curiosity written across her features, "Not many people can do that. Are you sure we've never met?" her hand reaches out and turns my face as she stares at me up and down, "I could swear I've seen you before," she looks in my eyes once more before dropping her hand sheepishly, "Sorry about that. When I want to know something I don't leave it alone," she says this with a pointed glance at Barry.

I turn to him and find him watching us curiously before he stutters, "Iris...Makayla. I want to show Felicity Central City. We'll see you in a while," he then grabs her hand.

Something coils in my gut as he drags her with him out the door shouting over his shoulder, "Bye!" before they leave.

I stand there with Iris and look over at her to see her staring confused between where they were and me. I raise my eyebrows, "Do you know what that was about?"

"No idea," she turns to the door, "See you soon," she leaves the lab and I'm left here alone with my thoughts.

Like what was that feeling I got when Barry grabbed Felicity's hand?


	18. Episode 3: The missing story

**Hello, I'm back. Sorry to leave you last week on that note. So I know that I once tried an origin story but it was taken down. Instead I going to place it in here, as a news article. Just a note, the italics is the article. Thank you all who have read, faved, followed and reviewed. To all old and new fans I wish to say thank you, this story would not have gone on without you. Enough about me, read on.**

* * *

So I'm alone in the lab, left to my own thoughts.

And that is never a good combination.

So to entertain myself for a few minutes I decide to look up what Iris was talking about. The whole genius from Arizona, so I can see how the media handled the disappearance.

I pull out my case and the laptop that a friend secured for me before I came to Central.

The first thing that I search for is my name, Dawn Carter.

And the results are not surprising, _Self made genius missing, Suspected in murder._ I click on the first link and it takes me to an article on one of the news sites for the country.

_Self made genius missing._

_Dawn Carter was a normal girl who graduated with honors at the top of her class. Previous to her discovery of her own genius she was featured in the media on multiple accounts. The first was in her hometown when they broadcasted the wedding between her parents. One of the only publicized polynomial relationships accounted for. _

_The next appearance was for the trial of Jim Rigley, the man who the family claims sexually assaulted long-time friend and 'family' of the Carter family. Dawn was the prosecuting witness that turned the tables on the case after revealing that she knew about the previous assaults. She then confessed to the court that she takes the blame upon herself and that her goal was to, "Put this man behind bars so he can't hurt anyone, anymore," _

_Mr. Rigley was imprisoned for life and the family was free to live again._

_Months passed and a prison outbreak was organized, one of the escapees was previously convicted Jim Rigley. He escaped and set his sights upon Dawn for his imprisonment._

_Weeks after the outbreak Dawn and her significant other Grayson Russell planned a trip out of state to watch the particle accelerator activate in Central City. They said their farewells to their families and left, no one knew that only one of them would come back._

_The details of the trip are unknown but it is known that when they appeared in Central they searched for an apartment._

_During the investigation Mr. Harrison was willing disclose details of the couple stating, "I let them stay the night to watch. A few hours later another man came in. I ignored him and went back to my screen also watching the spectacle. I do remember that the man seemed shifty, and I regret not asking him to leave. Minutes after the man came in there was a gunshot and the girl came running down covered in blood. She screamed for me to go help. I called 911 and went to the scene. What I saw there I will never forget. Two bodies were sprawled on the floor both shot in the head. _

_The man who came in earlier was slouched against the wall with a hole on his head. The thing that I will never forget is his smile. Even in death he smiled, like he knew that he ruined the girl. _

_I then looked down and saw that the man that the girl came in with was on the floor with his arms outstretched like even in death he was trying to protect her. She fell to the floor with him and cried. There was something in her hand that she kept kissing. Later on I would find out it was an engagement ring, and that he was supposed to propose to her that night. Even before I knew this, my heart went out to her. She just lost the man she loved and she was alone, I tried to comfort her and placed my arms around her. She wept into my jacket and we stayed there until the police came. They took her away before they loaded the bodies into bags. _

_If there is one thing I wish to ever do in my life, it is this. I wish that I could make it up for the girl. I feel like it's my fault she had to go through that loss. I'm sorry," after his confession Mr. Harrison left me alone to my thoughts._

_It was a tear jerking story._

_After I talked to him I traveled back to Dawn's hometown and spoke with her family. Her father's were both out but her mother was willing to share some information regarding how she was after that night. Mrs. Carter sat me down in one of the rooms away from her children so we could have some quiet. After a long bout of silence she finally spoke, "Dawn was different after that night. She didn't want to be around anybody, and she threw herself into everything. She'd enrolled herself into five different fighting technique classes, karate, tae kwon do, boxing, everything. When she came home she would then pour over different medical techniques. When I confronted her about it she just turned to me and said, 'I won't be useless again,' and she went back to her books. _

_After a few months she learned everything that she could from the medical practice books and drive herself to one of the universities. She walked the campus and found the library. She didn't leave until the night. She was obsessed with learning everything. Eventually the professors came to talk to her and she impressed them with her intellect. So they decided to test her," at this the mother paused and offered me something to drink. I declined and she continued, "They found that her intelligence was rising at an alarming rate. They've never heard of someone raising it so high. They took her every evening and taught her something new. Soon she was capable of hacking, solving advanced calculus problems, creating different inventions alongside the brightest. She had the attention of everyone, a child prodigy. They even gave her a title, Selfmade Genius. _

_That was around eight months after the incident. She was the focus of the media. One day a man came around. A big man with white hair, he introduced himself as Eiling. He went up to her room and talked to her. I don't know what happened, I just know that he left in anger. He came around two more times after that, every time to talk to Dawn. The last time he came he was in rage. There was yelling and I threatened to call the police, he told me he was the army. I then told him, 'I don't care if you're the president! Get out of my house, and stop scaring my daughter!" he left without a backwards glance._

_I went up to her room and found her crying. I stayed with her that night, and when I woke up she was gone. The only thing she left was a note on her pillow," at this point Mrs. Carter started to cry. She got up and retrieved the note from her bed stand. It was crumpled beyond repair. She apologized profusely and said, "I know every word on that note. To my family, I'm sorry but I have to go. For your safety don't try and find me. I love every single one of you, Dawn. And then she was gone. I don't know where my little girl is. I just want her to come home," at this she collapsed and I took this as my leave._

_Before I left the house two little boys came in. The smallest walked up to me and he hugged my legs, "Please find my dissy. I miss her," another boy came in. He was in his mid twenties, he picked up the little one from my leg and looked at me, "If you can, bring her home," the boys then left and I was standing there alone._

_The family is a beautiful family, and they just want Dawn back. If you have any information on her whereabouts please contact me. We as a country need to work together to bring her home._

The article ends and I stare at the screen with a bright picture of my family, all holding a poster board that reads in bold blue ink, "Please come home," I close my laptop and blink away the tears from my eyes.

I miss them too.

I push away from the desk and get up grabbing my wallet.

I need to get out of here, I need to forget.

I really need coffee.

Jitters here I come.


	19. Episode 3: Marshmallow expresso extreme

**Hiya, bet you didn't think you'd be seeing me again so soon. The latest episode made me feel really bad so I worked last night and most of today to finish this chapter. So yay, you get a twofer because I feel like crap! to everyone who has read, faved, followed and reviewed, I thank you. Because without any of you this story would have never gotten as far as it has. So enjoy your next chapter and forget me. Read on**

**Ps: Imagine one of those people you see at booths at the fair. You'll understand.**

* * *

It's a short walk from the precinct to Jitter's and when the door chimes my arrival Iris pops up from behind the counter and greets me with one of her signature smiles.

You know the one that makes every girl within a ten foot radius take a hit on their self-esteem

Yeah, that one.

She walks over to me, smiles and pulls out a mug, "What can I get you?"

I plop down in a chair and place my head in my hands, "Anything with caffeine. Lots and lots of caffeine," she nods and goes back to the counter to get me my coffee.

I perch my head on my arms and watch her as she makes my coffee carefully. She is like the epitome of perfect. She has great hair, body, looks. Her personality leaves nothing to be desired and even the way she makes coffee is graceful. I watch as she sprays whip cream on the piping hot mug; okay even I like her.

She picks up my mug and leans against the counter talking to who looks like her boss using a lot of hand gestures and pointing at my table.

She skips back to the table and _gracefully_ sits down in the chair opposite me. She hands me my mug with a sympathetic smile, "No offense but you look like crap," I scowl and take a sip of the coffee, "First off that saying is redundant, and second off I feel like crap," I take another sip of coffee.

This is really good.

She grins, "Thanks, one of my own brews. They let me experiment here," and she leans in close like she's telling a secret, "Barry is normally my guinea pig. Once I gave him coffee with toothpaste. Man you should have seen his face!" and she laughs at the memory.

I laugh with her and take some more coffee. Surprisingly it's improving my mood. SHe notices and says, "I told my boss you were going through some girl things, I have around ten minutes. So what had you down in the dumps before you tried my marshmallow espresso supreme?" I grasp the coffee like a lifeline and answer, "I just had a little bit of homesickness is all. But it's past. Thanks for the coffee," she smiles, "I know just what you need,"

"Really, what?" I say taking some more coffee.

"You need a date," she says with a grin splitting her face and I struggle to not choke.

"Why would I need a date?" I am able to gasp out.

"Because you're pretty, and you should not have to go through everything on your own. Trust me, if the same shoulder you cry on is the one who kisses you. You're going to feel a lot better," she says this with a wiggle of her eyebrows and I erupt into laughter.

A few seconds later I catch my breath, "Okay, first off please never do that... thing again. Second, I'm good. Everyone is coupling around here and I'm fine on my own,"

She takes an innocent sip from my coffee and purses her lips to think before she pops up, "How about Barry! You two are both nerds, and he needs someone," thankfully I'm not drinking coffee because if I was it would be all over her.

My mind struggles to process her comment. I mean how can she not know that he's in love with her.

After a few rapid blinks I finally answer, "I'm good. Thanks, plus I think he's interested in another girl," she leans forward, "Yeah, I think so too. But Felicity is nice,"

I have to resist the urge to facepalm. Seriously.

She smiles, "We should invite them to trivia night. I think they would be great," she grins and looks over my shoulder before grinning, "Speak of the devils,"

The bell to the shop chimes and I turn to see Barry and Felicity walk in.

Iris jumps up to greet them, "Hey you two," Felicity smiles and says, "Hey"

Barry looks between her and Iris before piping up, "We're not a two," Felicity takes the lead and holds up her fingers, "Oh, no. We are a one and a one," Iris does not takes the hint and instead powers on, "Has Barry been showing you some of the sights in Central City?"

Felicity glances over at Barry and they smile together as she says, "Yes, I have seen some pretty amazing things," Iris looks between them and turns to look back at me giving a thumbs up.

I take that as my cue and get up from the table. I greet them with a nod as Iris continues, "Well, if you've got some time, maybe we could show you some of Central City's nightlife," Felicity holds her hands up, "Oh, no. I get plenty of nightlife in Starling City," she and Barry share another grin and I ignore the pang in my heart as I take up the mantle, "Yeah, Iris was telling me about it and thought you two would be perfect. Trivia night at Jitter's,"

Iris continues on my train of thought, "Eddie's not really excited about it, I admit," and I adopt the voice of an announcer, "And what is there not to like. It is held in this beautiful shop, a chance for some friendly competition, and don't forget the prizes ladies and gentlemen. Iris, tell them the prizes," she takes the reins and does the same voice, "Be excited for winners get the prize of seventy five dollars worth of cappuccinos!" we both pose with jazz hands.

Barry seems scared and comments, "Oh, yum,"

Felicity looks between all of us and pipes up, "You know what, I'm going to call work, check in, make sure everything's okay," she holds up her phone, "I'll be back in a second," she says before leaving to another corner of the shop.

Barry crosses his arms and stares at us. I resist the urge to squirm.

He finally sighs, "Why are you doing this?" he says pointing at us.

Iris crosses her arms too and pouts, "Because that girl is great, and she happens to come from your rare species of adorable nerds," I give her a look and she looks at me, "You're on another spectrum altogether. Around adorably awkward. Because nobody else I know would announce trivia night like it's a carnival,"

Barry smiles, and my heart is caught in a vice at the thought it will never really be directed at me, "I think Makayla is adorable. I mean how she did that...the way she does things...I like her," he pauses and runs his hands through his hair, "you know what...forget me," he says with a shy smile in my direction.

I blush fifty shades of red and he turns back to Iris, "Felicity's just a friend," the vice releases in hope but Iris crushes it when she says, "Barry, girls don't just hop on trains and travel hundreds of miles to see someone that they don't like," she brings her arm around his shoulder, "See this is why you need our help. Bring her tonight. We'll have fun," she ends with a great smile towards him and he remarks slightly, "Yeah, fun," and faces me, "What about you Makayla? You going?" he smiles, "I would like it if you were there,"

Before I can even question it my mouth answers, "Yeah," and I smile, "But I'm going to be in the crowd. It's your guy's dates," his face falls visibly and I correct myself, "Not that it's a date. Because I wouldn't be jealous or anything. I mean...it would be fun. Yay!" I finish lamely and he smiles his green eyes shining as he wraps my hand in his, "Great, it wouldn't be fun if you weren't there," and I can feel the fire starting.

I know that I like him, but if he's happy with someone else then let him. I won't let my feelings get in the way of their happiness.

Even if I have to ignore this coiling in my gut all night.

He catches my eyes and grins. My heart drops to my feet and I think, 'So long as I can see him smile,'

We huddle together Iris's arm around Barry's shoulder and his around my waist as we laugh. The feelings that I had after reading the article buried away.

Because you know what?

When I'm with them, I feel like I still have a family.


	20. Episode 3: Lucky guy

**There has been so much love over the last few days. Thank you to all who have reviewed. I want to take a minute to say thank you to all the guests, it has been great reading every response and I look froward to one day talking to you. I'm sorry if this chapter is questionable but i thought it was about time to know what Makayla looks like. I was reviewing and noticed that I never did say, oops. So thank you to everyone who has made this story the success that it is. Have a great Easter weekend and read on.**

* * *

We part ways at Jitters with promises to meet there for Trivia night.

Barry and Felicity head out to check out more of the city and I head back towards my apartment to change.

When the door announces my arrival Mr. Harrison looks up and smiles, "How was your day?" I give a small smile back, "Good mostly," but I can feel the heat pricking at the back of my eyes.

He notices and gets up taking my head in his hands, "Makayla? Are you okay?"

"I just read something. That's it," I look up at him and his kind aged face. I grasp his hand in my own, "I just want to say thank you. For letting me stay, and for being there that night," he looks at me worried, "What happened?"

I turn my head, "I read about your interview today. The one about that night. And it made me think that I was taking advantage of your hospitality because you felt sorry for me," I admit truthfully.

He releases my head and pulls me into a hug, "No, you've been great. That's why I let you stay and will keep your secret. But Makayla," at this I look up, "Don't ever think that people love you just because they feel sorry for you. You are an amazing girl and they are lucky to know you," he gives a small smile and I clutch him tighter as he says, "He would be proud of you. You're such a strong woman. I promise not to let anyone hurt you again," we stand there, and I feel safe.

Because strangely enough this man has also become a part of my new family.

I pull away and he wipes the tears from my eyes before grinning, "Somebody new came in. He took the apartment across from yours," and I chuckle. He lowers his voice to a mock whisper, "Don't worry. I cleared him, he has no idea who you were," I smile and pull my things up towards the stairs before pausing, "Mr. Harrison," he looks up and I smile, "Thank you. For everything," he grins and goes back to his book as I head up to my apartment.

I get to my door and juggle my case in my hand, with my phone in my mouth as I reach for my key. The only warning is a small click before the case pops open and all my papers spill out.

"Damn," I drop my case and bend down to retrieve the papers. When I reach for the document on the nitrogen a large hand with a small scar on the thumb appears and plucks it from my view. I look up and find myself staring into someone's big blue eyes.

He chuckles and holds up a pile of papers clutched in his hand, "You dropped these?"

He seems to have a bit of a british accent and it is very nice to hear.

I blush and take them from him. His fingers grazing mine as he smiles and bends down to collect the rest.

He gets up and hands me the last of the papers which I place inside the case lying on the floor. I get up and give a small smile.

My phone falls from my mouth and I duck my head to hide my blush, "Sorry, I'm a bit of a klutz," he stares at me with his blue eyes, "Not to worry. Nothing damaged and nothing lost. I count that as a victory," he looks at me and I look at him.

He's handsome in a way not seen much nowadays. His blonde hair is combed to the side like a private school boy's. He has a very nice facial structure and a smile that shows brilliant white teeth. His eyes are an endless blue that captures one in their depth.

And he's British.

He raises his eyebrows, "Yes, I am British. Trying to rid of the accent but it loves to just pop up at random times," he then motions to my case, "Would you like for me to get that. It's considered good luck in my country to assist a beautiful lady," he says with an honest smile.

I blush and motion to take my case back, "Thank you but there is no superstition in Britain for holding someone's things," he smiles, "I know. I just wanted to call you beautiful, because you are," he smiles and takes my case, "So you work at the precinct?" he says innocently.

My radars are up, "How do you know that?" his eyes widen, "It's on your papers," he holds up one as demonstration, "they're stamped for the CCPD. I took a guess. Sorry if I overstepped a boundary line," I flush red and stutter out, "No...my fault. I shouldn't have jumped to any conclusions," I take the paper and my case from him.

He smiles as I pull out the key for my apartment and succeed in getting it in the lock. I open the door and place my things inside with a small thump, "Thank you for the help. You're a lifesaver. I should go," and enter the apartment ready to shut the door.

Or I would have if his foot didn't stop it. I open it a little and he stands there in the hallway smiling, "What, not going to tell your hero your name?" he grins, "I could just call you pretty lady," I blush and stick my hand out, "Makayla Smith,"

He grins, "A beautiful name for a pretty lady. My name is Elijah Williams," he grasps my hand in his and I see the scar again.

A little crescent near the end of his thumb. He notices my gaze, "Cut myself with a knife. Was trying to cook and didn't quite make it," he squeezes my hand, "Although if you want me to try and cook again you could always come over. We could have fish and chips. Tonight?"

I swallow, "Sorry, busy tonight," he gives a small grin, "Lucky guy then,"

"No, not my date. To support his" I sigh and his eyebrows raise as he pulls my hand in closer, "Then he must be retarded," he says lowly and I pull away.

Barry is not retarded. He's my friend.

I drop my hand from his and give a small smile, "Gotta go. Bye Elijah, see you around," before he can reply I shut the door and lean against it.

What the heck was that?

* * *

After about an hour of choosing what to wear I look in the mirror and see what the final selection is.

The woman in the mirror is regal looking. She has pale skin that is covered by the silky and loose gray shirt over a bright red undershirt. Her legs are hidden by the long black skirt that falls to her ankles, barely revealing the black boots that poke from underneath.

There is a small red heart on a chain above her own, while her brown hair is pulled to the side and loose. It frames her cheek and is pulled over to cover the pale expanse of her shoulder. She has a faint application of eyeshadow to highlight the green rings around her brown eyes, along with a slight dash of lipstick over her lips.

It's odd, when I see myself in the mirror I can almost believe why people call me beautiful.

I check the time and see I have thirty minutes to get there.

I grab my wallet and place it in the small pocket in the skirt (I mean of course it has a pocket) before walking out of the apartment and locking the door.

I take a deep breath.

I'm doing this to help Barry. So he can have someone who loves him. I know in my gut that this is the right thing to do.

So why does my heart feel so wrong?

* * *

**I know this chapter is short, and I'm sorry. Plus, I promise that there is a reason for Elijah. You just have to wait to find out. Have a great weekend and enjoy your Easter everyone.**


	21. Episode 3: Pretend that didn't hurt

**Hello people. This chapter is one that I was looking forward to because Felicity is just such a great character to write. (Speaking of Felicity I just noticed my chemistry teacher. She looks just like her, cool). This chapter is full of obscure references because, why not? One of them I'm not sure if anyone will get but it's a movie with Christian Bale, yeah Batman. And because of that fact I have Makayla butcher his name because you can't have Batman's actor in this, it's just not done. Great movie by the way. Okay so sorry about the rant and the long wait so I'm going to shut up now. Read on**

**P.S.: I in no way whatsoever own or am making profit from Star Wars, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Star Trek or Equilibrium. And I'm going to add Flash, just to cover my bases.**

* * *

I can hear the shouts before I even turn the street for Jitters. The crowd is inside and they seem to be enjoying themselves.

I think I even see someone who looks like Princess Leia. Odd

Before I can get my hand around the door someone shouts my name from across the street. I turn and look to see Felicity walking towards me, "Makayla, hey," she says smiling and I'm struck dumb by what she's wearing.

If I thought that I was pretty she looks drop dead gorgeous in a black number that hugs her in all the right places and her hair falling down her back in graceful waves. I have to shake my head and blink before responding, "Sorry, just you look awesome," she ducks her head down, "I feel weird. Don't wear things like this unless I'm helping Oliv-" she claps her hands over her mouth and I laugh.

"I won't ask. Your secret is safe with me," she gives me a grateful look and stares at me. She gives me a knowing smile, "You look different. In a good way, trust me. Somebody special?"

I look down at myself and up at her, "What? Oh no, this is for help with someone else and their date," granted the other date is standing in front of me.

She smiles, "Then he needs help. If he can't see you. You look beautiful," I give a small smile, "You're the fourth person to say that today," she grins and I'm blown away, "Then it must be true," before I can respond she takes my hand and we walk into the shop together.

Well she walked in after pushing me. Barry is at a table with Iris and Eddie in the middle of a sentence when he sees us, "...told them is started at-" he cuts off when we walk in and I give a bashful smile.

Felicity leads me to the table and I see Eddie lean over to Iris to say in her ear, "Feel free to buy yourself that dress," Iris playfully smacks his arm.

Felicity looks around the shop her blond hair waving as she finally fixes her gaze in them bashfully holding her purse to her chest, "We totally overdressed," Iris and Barry jump in to correct her, "No you look amazing,"

"Yeah you do," then they turn to look at me and Barry stares.

I blink rapidly at the gazed expression and say, "Do I have something in my teeth? Because I have totally done that before. It was with this one guy named Lof-"

"Makayla," Iris cuts me off and I give a small chuckle.

Barry is still staring before mumbling, "You're wearing a skirt," I look down and blush, "Yeah, sorry. Couldn't find any dressy jeans," he stumbles, "No, you're great. Amazing...beautiful...the skirt. Not that you're not when you're not..," he runs his hand through his hair, "I really like it. That's what I meant to say," Iris chuckles behind her hand and Eddie is staring at me like I've grown two heads.

He finally looks at me and gives a blank smile, "I think it's nice," and then proceeds to stare some more. Even Iris is doing it.

I look at her and ask, "Why is everyone acting like this?" she smiles, "Because they've never seen you dressed like this before. Most of the time it's shirts and jeans, but tonight you look like well a...girl," and she ends with a smile as I look down and blush.

Oh well then.

Change of topic anyone?

Felicity smiles when she looks at the name sign, "E=mc hammer," she pauses and smiles at Barry, "That's funny," although not as funny as Barry's smug smile when he looks over at Iris, "See?" she smiles and shakes her head.

Eddie looks confused and looks to me for help, "He didn't really explain. Something about energy," I slide into one of the chairs next to him and explain, "Einstein's formula is the equation for kinetic energy which is the energy of motion in something. And can't touch this is because that means he's moving fast. That's how I see it anyways," he gives a ohh moment before turning back to Iris with a big smile, "I get it now," she grins and laughs giving me a thumbs up.

Felicity slides next to Barry and I stay at my seat in the center of the table. We all turn when we hear the announcer's voice, "Okay ladies and gentlemen. The game starts in fifteen minutes,"

I get ready to go from the table and to the crowd when my arm is grabbed. I look and see Barry, "You're not leaving are you?" I give a small smile, "No just going to the crowd," he grins and releases me.

Where his hand grabbed is racing with electricity and I try to shake my head to clear my thoughts, "Just going to the crowd," and he nods slightly as he turns back to Felicity planning their success.

The announcer is back on, "Welcome to Trivia night! I hope that everyone is ready to go! Tonight we have teams battling for the chance to win the title of genre savviest in Central City. Let's get ready to quiz!" and the crowd erupts as the screen comes up with the first question.

The tables are around their screens themselves scratching their heads as they try to determine who was the one that prophesied the death of the boy who lived.

I chuckle into my hand as I see the pictures, 'One is Snape, hah. Obviously it was Trelawney during her interview with Dumbledore,'

A few seconds pass and the table on the right buzzes in with the first answer.

Their answer shows up on the screen and I have to resist the urge to laugh as the announcer stares, "I'm sorry but Gandalf is wrong. Next team," this goes on for a few more minutes and I can see how excited Barry and Felicity are as they get more and more of the questions right.

I grab one of the drinks and scoot closer to their table to see barry and Felicity huddled together over one of the screens, "Three is Pasteur," and they disagree as they try and find the answer. I see them both light up as they shout together, "Descartes!" Iris shares a look with Eddie, "Are they even speaking English?" he shrugs his shoulders and the announcer points at the screen, "And the points go to E=mc Hammer!"

Iris sees me watching and gets up to drag me to their table. She sits me down and turns to Barry with her eyes sparkling, "I knew you two would make a great team," she turns to Felicity, "So, Felicity, what do you do?" Felicity blinks at the assault and answers, "I work in computer sciences at Queen Consolidated," and Iris not to smoothly latches onto the question, "Really? Do you have a boyfriend in Starling city?" she says with a very subtle nod towards Barry.

"No, no, there's no one," Felicity answers and everyone at the table can feel the smugness rolling off of Iris. Eddie pushes away from the table, "I'll get us some more drinks," and Felicity counters pushing away as well with a smile, "And I had to many of those first ones, so I will be right back," Iris gives Barry a look over her glass.

Barry stutters, "What?" Iris drops her glass and gives a very exaggerated, "Dude,"

Barry looks confused, "Dude, what?" I roll my eyes and answer, "What Iris is failing to say is that Felicity is great and you are great together," he stares like a fish out of water as he works to get his mouth open, "What do you mean?"

Iris grins wildly and gestures to the bathroom, "Are you still going to tell us she's not into you? Look at that dress?" she grins mischievously, "And when I asked her the boyfriend question, she froze," Barry scoffs, "Yeah, you were particularly sly with that one," she looks offended and I come to the rescue, "Iris, you basically placed a sign over Barry saying he's desperate," he gives me a scalding look and I repair my sentence, "And you're not. It's fine, I'm just translating so don't shoot the messenger," I say holding my hands up in surrender.

Iris laughs and takes the reign, "Felicity is smart, nice and pretty," ouch. I'm going to pretend that didn't hurt.

Iris continues clueless to my feelings, "And most importantly, she is the first girl I have seen you with who really understands and appreciates you for the amazing person that you are," at those words I try to ignore the tearing of my heart. And to top the stitches she adds, "She's perfect for you, so what are you waiting for?"

Barry drops his head, "I don't want Felicity like that. It's not her, I can't like her not like that," Iris's jaw drops and I'm resisting the urge to grab her by the neck and shake her.

How can she not figure it out. He loves her not Felicity, or me. And it hurts me to know that, because I'm not sure if she can return it and he will be beating himself up over her forever. That's why I'm trying to get him with Felicity because he deserves someone who can love him, even if it's not me.

The bell for the break tolls and we push out of our seats so they can get back to their table. Felicity is already there and gives us a huge smile. Barry looks at me and Iris before he sits down next to her.

The next round begins and I sit down waiting as I watch them.

A few more minutes pass and four questions have already come and gone with Barry and Felicity owning the joint. The next question pops up and I see Eddie perk up and grab the pad from the table and pressing his finger on it with confidence.

The buzzer sounds and I see his face fall as he tries to explain himself, "I'm sorry. I thought I knew it, and I got excited, and I...I just hit it," he says this so sadly like he just did something wrong. Iris places her hand on his shoulder and Barry shrugs, "No, I mean, maybe they'll get it wrong too,"

Felicity points over at the table next to them which has the princess Leia girl and says, "Oh yeah. I am sure that the team named Pride and Padawan doesn't know the name to Han Solo's ship," Eddie stares as they answer right and Iris takes the chance to console him, "Oh honey, you are so cute when you're confused," before she kisses him sweetly.

I cough and bump in standing next to Eddie seeing his answer, "Hey okay that is understandable. The Enterprise is very close wrong series but very close," he gives me a smile, "Yeah I gues-" his cell beeps from his pocket and he looks down.

He grimaces, "Someone spotted Snart," he turns to Iris, "I gotta go," he gives her a small peck before grabbing his coat and rushing out the door. Barry follows with Felicity close behind.

I stand there awkwardly before turning to Iris, "Yeah, I should follow them," I say pointing in their direction. She smiles and waves me away, "Fine, but I'm not kissing you," I laugh and rush out the door passing Felicity. She gives me a wave as I turn the corner in time to hear the buzz of my own phone.

I pull it out and smiles when I see the message. **Snart was spotted. Meet me in front-R**

When I reach his signature I feel the rush of wind picking up my hair. Before I can even say anything he has me in his arms and we're rushing across town to danger.

I hear a siren and Red shout at a man, "Snart!" before the man runs across the street with Red following after.

Red doesn't see it but I do Snart pulls out his gun and something white blasts from it to the theater.

Red gently throws me out of the way as Snart aims his gun. I follow the trajectory and see that it's aimed at Detective West. Red sees the same thing and pushes Joe out of the way where they both fall behind a pillar. Joe looks up in worry, "You okay?" he says trying to feel around Red's body and I realize that he's been shot by whatever is in that gun.

My blood boils and I see red as Snart smiles. I can hear Red to my side shouting in pain, "Aah, aah! It burns!" Snart smiles more and aims the gun again as he points it to a balcony with a smirk, "Let's see how fast you are," I see almost in slow motion his finger tightening on the trigger and without thought launch myself at his arm.

His eyes widen in surprise as I pull his arm up so it doesn't hit the balcony. His arm lashes out to try and hit but I duck keeping my arm above the gun. He tries to aim it again but I smack it away with my wrist and I can see the fire burning in his eyes as we fight for control of the gun.

Everytime he tries to aim I would smack his arm away or block it with my own. It's even as he tries to trip me up with his own feet and soon the gun is in both of our hands high in the air as we fight for control. My arms strain with the effort and every shot he takes I try and disrupt. It feels like forever but has probably only been seconds as we fight.

It may sound weird but it's like the fight in that movie with gun kata that has that one actor, Kristoff Bell or something like that.

I look up into his face and what i find terrifies me. He is a man who is cold and calculating. If Red wasn't here he would have shot at every person in the theater, just to see if Red could get them in time. I see Red running around to save the people in the theater as the gun fires wildly and he pauses just long enough for me to see worry as I look away.

That is my mistake. I look away just long enough for Snart to take control of the gun and aim it at the only man that Red has not been able to get. The blast fires from the gun and I hold my breath. I know Red and that he is racing with the beam to get to the man first.

From his anguished cry I know he failed.

I turn to Snart my blood boiling and watch with satisfaction as his head cracks to the side from the force of the punch I just delivered.

He recovers fast and stares at me before throwing one of his own.

There's a blinding pain in my cheek, I fall and watch Snart run out the theater. There's someone near me cradling my head and I hear a broken shout before the world fades to black.


	22. Episode 3: That's my girl

**Hello people. I just wanted to say thank you for everyone who has read, followed favorited and reviewed. Every single one makes my entire day, so I got a nice message from someone saying that apparently the story makes you guys smile so I took their words to heart and rushed to post the next chapter. And guess what this story has gotten 99 reviews, so close to 100 it's not even funny. So I want to say thank you to everybody's support without you all this would never have happened. But you know the drill ignore me, and read on.**

* * *

_I'm strapped to a chair and there are needles on a desk in front of me. _

_Sweat is running in rivulets down my neck and when I lick my lips they're dry and coppery. My throat is parched and everything hurts._

_Fear courses through my veins as I try and do something to escape the straps digging into my skin._

_There's the sound of a door opening and slamming shut and I can hear heavy footsteps heading towards me and I redouble my efforts._

_They stop just short of the only light and I'm paralyzed in fear as their heavy voice resonates, "Dawn, I told you. Running is no use, we will always find you," and my name sounds so wrong coming through their mouth as they step closer grabbing one of the needles and with a smile plunges it in._

_The man who ruined my life, who walks my nightmares, and he's here_

_My screams echo around the room and the straps tighten around me and his name is the only thing on my mouth, "Eiling!" and he simply grins watching._

_The room closes around me and it seems my screams echo back to me as the chair is shakes beneath me, "Makayla! Makayla!"_

My eyes snap open and my fist connects with soft flesh.

"Aah!" and the straps around me recoil. I fight for control and they tighten around me, "Makayla! Makayla! It's okay," someone is trying to say to me. His voice is in my ear as they try and calm me with their soothing voice, "It's okay. Hey love, you're okay," and I can feel as my struggling subsides and I end up crying into their shirt.

His grip on me falters before it tightens and I'm crushed into their body.

And I don't even know who it is. I look up and find kind blue eyes staring at me, it takes a while for my brain to click into place before I say his name, "Elijah?" he nods and grips e tighter as I apologize, "Oh god. I'm sorry, didn't realize that it was you,"

He smiles and his grip loosens, "It's fine love. You were having a nightmare and I tried to wake you up," he shifts his jaw with his hand and scoffs, "You can throw quite a punch," I blush red and he laughs.

It takes me a minute before I realize there's something weird, "Not that I'm saying being in the arms of a hot guy is bad but why are we in my apartment?" he laughs a little, "Funny story, I found you outside my door out like a light and a note saying that your key was in your hand. So I picked you up and unlocked your door. I didn't want you to wake up alone so I sat down. Did you know you're a cuddler?" he gives a cocky smirk and I blush bright red.

And he smiles before smirking , "Do you really think I'm hot?" and I blush even brighter as he gives a small chuckle that reverberates through our bodies. His hand lies on my forehead and while we laugh it brushes against my cheek.

I pull away from him and flinch at the pulsing pain in my cheek. I poke it and hiss at the pain as he watches carefully saying, "Yeah, not sure how you got that,"

I leave him on the bed as I walk to the bathroom and look in the mirror.

There's a large yellowing bruise on my cheek. A really impressive one at that. Dammit Snart.

Snart! Red!

When it hits me I fly out of the room and reach for my phone checking for any messages. The screen blinks back at me **3 missed calls **and **4 new messages**

I check the calls and see a call from the Captain and two from Barry.

I then open the texts and see three from Barry varying in alarm until the last one **Call me, not sure if you're safe- Barry **and then the last text is from Red. **Hope you're okay. I didn't know what to do, sorry. Be safe- R**

I give a small smile at the two boys I care about most.

There's an awkward cough and my head snaps up towards Elijah. He gets up and stretches before turning to me with an awkward, smile, "So I'm going to get out of your hair. It was nice, love," and he grins, "Hey, now I can say I've been in your bed," I roll my eyes and he smirks in a way that show off his deep blue eyes and makes them shine.

He reaches the door and turns, "I do wish you luck with the sleep. See you soon, love" and he winks before leaving and the door clicking closed is the only assurance I have that it wasn't a dream.

I sink onto the couch my cheek throbbing to remind me that yeah that just happened. My life is all kinds of messed up, and I just don't know what to do.

I grab my phone and see that the Captain left a voicemail. I shrug and open it thinking it's just something about me not being there. His voice comes on, "Makayla, Snart robbed the museum, before he left he asked one of my men about you. He's on the loose and knows who you are," at this he seems to have some regret in his voice, "Stay safe. I'm sending an officer to you, don't leave your apartment" the beep signals the end of his message and I stare dumbly at my phone for a few seconds.

There's a knocking at my door and I scramble to check the peephole to see one of the rookie officers standing there waving, "The Captain sent me. Open the door" he seems a little shaky and fidgety

I speak as I grab my shoes, "I just got his message and you couldn't have gotten here any faster," I grab the handle, "Snart seems to be a little bit of a mani-," I open the door and the rookie shakes his gaze fixed on something to the left.

I turn and find myself face to muzzle with his gun. I gulp and Snart smiles, "Now what's that they say about speaking of the devil?" the rookie is still behind me and I steady myself as my fist lashes out. He dodges and tuts while shaking his head, "I expected that. Ms. Smith I know your weakness," I scoff and throw another one which catches his chin as I say, "And what is that,"

He cradles his jaw and says, "You don't want people to be hurt," and he aims the gun at the rookie and I see the rookie gulp his eyes wide in fear.

"Wait!" Snart turns to look at me and I drop my hands in defeat, "Don't hurt him," this I say quietly partly because Snart drops his hand and also because I don't want Elijah to come out and become a part of this.

Snart stares at me, at least I think he is because his eyes are covered by black goggles. He considers me and I stand my ground. The rookie is still behind me and I don't want him to get any smart ideas. I hold my hands up in surrender, "I'll go with you. Just don't kill him,"

Snart considers me for a minute before nodding, "I won't kill him. He's staying here and you're coming with me," that's the only warning I get before his hand snaps out and grabs my arm.

He then faces the rookie and hits him on the head with the butt of the gun.

His eyes roll forward and his body slumps to the ground. I struggle in Snart's grip, "You said you wouldn't hurt him," his grips tightens and he steers us away to the entrance as he answers, "I said I wouldn't kill him," we're out of the building and he has the gun pressed against my back, "And he's not dead. I upheld my end," he pushes us forward, "Keep walking to the train station," I nod.

It's been a few minutes and walking before we reach the train station. he drags behind him as we run to the train.

I look behind us and see Detective West following after us. He sees me and shouts, "Makayla!" Snart hears and looks behind aiming his gun at Joe.

The blast connects with concrete because Eddie just shot at Snart his face hard as he yells, "I'm your partner, not your assistant!" they both look up and see me and Snart.

Snart whirls around and grips me with his arm as he aims the gun at my head, "One move and she's dead!" they both pause and Snart doesn't give them enough time to compromise before he's dragging us on one of the trains the doors shutting on their distraught faces.

I whirl around and throw another punch at Snart, "That's why you wanted me? To use me as a hostage! Well newsflash, already been done" my next punch is wild and he catches it his face fixed into a grimace as he answers, "You're not the hostage. They are," and he gestures the gun around the train and I see all the people cowering. He continues, "No you are much more valuable than that," and he looks at something behind me.

He fixes his hand on my shoulder and turns me around where I see Red crouching on the floor his face hard. Red stares at me and glares at Snart, "There's nowhere to run," Snart laughs and tightens his grip, "I didn't see you before. Your mom know you're out past your bedtime?"

Red stands up and faces Snart his face terrifying as he glares at him, "If you wanted to get away you should've taken something faster than a train," and he looks at me, "I would run because you see, that's my girl. And if you want to get away with your life, you will let her go," Snart grip tightens even more as he answers, "That's if I wanted to get away. I've seen your weaknesses at the armored car, then later at the theater. First you need to save everybody, and second this girl," and he thrusts me towards him, "She is your weakness. I can see it now, you need to keep your girl safe," he says this mockingly.

Red's face is murder and his hands tighten into fists, "Let them go. I will stop you," Snart laughs and it chills me to my very bones as he waves the gun, "I don't think so. See while you're busy saving everybody, I'll be busy saving myself," Red's face falls as he looks up at the panicked train passengers. At this Snart drops the gun at the ground and pulls the trigger.

The cold penetrates the floor and freezes the train breaking it apart.

Snart opens one of the side doors giving a last taunt, "Good luck with that," before throwing me out and following soon after.

I crash into the dirt, tucking into my self and rolling so I don't break anything. Snart pulls me up and we watch as Red streaks in and out of the train saving everybody's lives.

Snart drops the gun to pull down his parka and I take that as a chance to strike. My leg connects with his midsection at the same moment my fist strikes his jaw, again.

He wheels back from the force and cradles his jaw again, "Seriously?" I don't take the time to answer that as I run at him my entire body weight falling into him and his breath gets knocked out. His leg lashes out and snags me as I fall to the ground. He leers above me the gun pointing at my head, "I'm starting to think you're more trouble than you're worth," he looks at something behind me and smirks, "you have the chance to prove your worth right now. We're going to visit your friend," and he pulls me up his fist bunching in my shirt as he drags me towards the wreck.

I see Red sprawled on the ground grimacing at his leg and Snart aims the gun forward pulling the trigger.

A circle of ice encloses Red's waist as Snart smirks, "Pretty fast, kid, but not fast enough," he pauses, "Thank you," he says.

Red looks up grimacing, "For what?" and Snart tightens his grip in my shirt as he answers, "You forced me to up my game, not only with this gun, but with how I think about the job. And the girl too, she was quite feisty..." at this he throws me to the ground, "You two can die together," Red shouts and I see the pain in his eyes, "Makayla!" I crawl forward and grab his hand in my own as I try and reassure him, "I'm okay. You're here, and I'm safe," and I believe in that.

Red won't let us die, not if he can help it.

Snart watches us in disdain as he raises the gun and I hear it whirring, "I would say it's been fun. But I would be lying, so let's just say it's been educational," and he raises the gun at us and I hear Red's intake of breath as his grip tightens in mine.

I close my eyes

"Drop it," my eyes snap open and they register the new development. Dr. Snow is here with Felicity and a guy with long hair. They're holding a big contraption with a lot of lights.

The guy with the hair smirks at Snart, "This is a prototype cold gun, four times the size, four times the power," Snart faces Red and cocks his head, "I was wondering who you were talking to,"

Long hair tightens his grip on the nozzle and shouts at Snart, "Hey, unless you want a taste of your own medicine, I'd back the hell up," Snart keeps the gun pointed at us as he addresses the kid, "Your hands are shaking. You've never killed anyone,"

The kid raises the nozzle threateningly, "There's a first time for everything," he pauses and smiles, "Captain Cold," Snart cocks his head and smirks as the kid continues, "I will shoot you,"

Snart holds his gaze with Red for a few more seconds before dropping his hand and addressing Long hair, "You win, kid," he then looks at me and Red smirking, "I'll see you around," he turns around to leave.

Long hair shouts at him, "Hey, leave the diamond," and Snart pauses and I can imagine the scoff as he responds threateningly, "Don't push your luck," before he walks away.

The guy with long hair lowers the nozzle and laughs, "Couldn't shoot him if I wanted to," he points at the machine, "This is actually the S.T.A.R. Labs vacuum cleaner with a lot of L.E.D.S." he says happily and smiles. He reaches his hand out for Red, "Let's get you warm,"

Red takes it and the ice breaks as he smiles at them, "Thank you," he then faces me, "I'm sorry," and his voice has the vibration again as he gives a soft smile extending his hand out.

I grin and take it, "Thank you. And I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let him get me," Red grins behind his cowl as I get up.

He helps me, "He got you pretty good already," at this his hand caresses the bruise on my cheek.

I grin and face the others, "Just to clarify I got him back. I think I broke his jaw, so it wasn't a total loss," Red gives a small smile, "That's my girl," I smile and lean into him for support.

The guy with long hair butts in, "Hey, next time bre-" he cuts off at the scathing glare Dr. Snow shoots his way.

She walks towards me and crosses her arms, "Okay, let's get everybody home,"

Red grins at her and winks, "On it," I have just enough time to see her surprised look before he picks me up and cradles me to his chest.

He gives them a salute before we take off across the city to home.

I press closer and his arms wrap tighter around me as we fly.


	23. Episode 3: Keep you safe

**And this episode is over. Hope you all liked and I promise to update soon. Thank you everyone for your wonderful support. Maybe Red/Barry is realizing that she is more than just a friend. They seem to be the only ones who don't know, I mean even Snart saw it. So this chapter digs a little bit more into their inner feeling, so yeah. On another note, I wish you all a great day/night. And you know already, ignore me and read on.**

**P.S.: I totally made Felicity a shipper. Sorry, not sorry**

* * *

He drops me off at my apartment with a small smile. His arms wrap around me tighter as he pulls me into him. I wrap my arms around his as well as I say, "Thank you," he chuckles.

When he lets me go he gives my hand a squeeze, "I'll always keep you safe," and before I can answer he's gone the wind the only sign he was even there.

I sigh and head towards Jitters, I have to see Barry and tell him that I'm still alive.

Humming under my breath I walk the short way to Jitters and pull open the door only to smack into someone. I go sprawling and he laughs grabbing my wrist, "Makayla, you're safe," and I grin at him.

Barry smiles back at me his hand still encircled around my wrist. I catch my balance on his shoulder and he let's go, only to wrap me in one of his special Barry hugs. His arms encircle my waist and I'm pulled into his chest while his head rests on mine.

He gives great hugs.

He chuckles and pulls away, "And you do as well," there's something brighter in him as he says, "I'm glad that you're safe. I'm sorry," and now there's something broken in his eyes as he lets go.

"Makayla!" and I'm barreled over and steadied by the shoulders as Eddie grabs me. He grabs my head in his hands and turns it around looking for something, "Did he hurt you? If I ever see that no good son of a-" he's interrupted by Iris who grabs me and pulls.

She gives Eddie a scathing glare, "She's fine, and doesn't need you two coddling over her," she faces me and grins, "That's my job," they hang their heads and look like two puppies that just got scolded.

Barry even crosses his arms across his chest and pouts. I laugh at that and he grins.

Iris pushes something in my hands and I look down to see a nice cup of coffee. She grins, "Marshmallow espresso extreme. On the house," and I grin taking a generous gulp.

I look around and search for Felicity. I need to talk to her.

"She's at that table over there," Iris points behind me and I turn to see Felicity sitting there as she waves me over.

I grab a chair and sit down cautiously. She opens her mouth to speak but I disrupt her, "How were you there? To help Red?" she stares at me with a small smile.

"Because he's a friend," and she stops to stare at me, "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody. He's our secret," she sticks her hand out for a handshake, "Deal?"

I stare at her outstretched hand warily before taking it in my own, "Deal," she grins and I open my next question, "So you and Barry?" she looks over at him and grins.

"I don't think it's me he likes. I think he's destined for someone else," and she looks at me again and grins her pink lips curling into a smile that brightens her eyes, "Even if he doesn't know it himself," and she winks before pushing away from the table.

She faces the group and smiles, "Well I should be going. My city needs me and all that jazz," she shakes Iris's hand, "It was nice meeting you," and Iris grins.

Felicity faces Barry and wraps him in a hug smiling, "Visit me sometime," and Barry grins widely, "Even if I have to run I will," she smiles widely.

I smile and shake her hand which she returns by wrapping me in a hug as well, "Keep her safe, okay?" she says to Barry and he turns to me his emerald eyes shing as he wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer, "Always," and the seem to be saying something I can't understand but Felicity sees it with a smile.

She looks at us and grins, something she sees makes her happy, and I'm glad.

Felicity smiles at us more and smacks his arm, "And you, don't ignore what's right in front of you. Keep an eye on her, okay?" Barry nods and squeezes my shoulder softly. I see something happy in Felicity's eyes as she grabs her bags and checks her phone, "And I'm late. Gotta train to catch," she opens the door and looks back at us with a final wave, "Bye guys," and she leaves.

I turn to Barry and grin, "I like her," Barry grins and pulls me closer.

And if I lean into his touch, well, I'm only human.

* * *

It's while walking back home from Jitters that I get his text.

I smile at the single word.

**Roof-R**

I hike up my skirt and run the rest of the way. When I get in Mr. Harrison smiles and rubs the bump on his head, "I'm sorry," I run up and give him a big hug.

"You're fine. Thank you,"

He looks down at me, "For what?"

I grin, "For being a part of my family," he grins widely and we stand there for a few more seconds before I pull away.

I rush up the stairs with a smile and a faint bye before I head out to the roof.

I stop in my tracks when I see him sitting on the couch with his legs tucked underneath him. He watches me from beneath the cowl and smiles when I sit down next to him.

He stares at me for a while before finally saying, "I'm glad you're safe," and I chuckle.

I lean forward, "I'm glad that you saved me," and he smiles at me.

He grabs my hand in his, "Makayla, I'm sorry. If it weren't for me you wouldn't have been taken tonight," and I can see his broken features as he continues, "Tonight he could have killed you," his hand squeezes mine and even through the gloves I can feel the warmth as he stares at me, "I should leave. Leave and never come back, because it would keep you safe, but I can't," I don't interupt his inner monologue and he takes a deep breath, "I remember telling you that I could be dangerous to you. And I am," he takes another deep breath to steady himself and he intertwines his fingers in mine, "But just like that night, I'm too selfish because I don't want to leave you. You are an amazing woman who is smart, funny and kind. You're unlike anyone I've ever met, and I don't want to lose you, so I should tell you..." he looks up at me and brings his hand up to the cowl.

"Wait!" I shout at him and he pauses waiting for me to continue, "Red you are basically my best friend here, but you can't show me who you are. It could put you in danger," I place my hand on top of his and we pull the cowl down together, "I'm fine just knowing that you're here, you don't need to show me who you are because I trust you. You and Barry are both my best friends here, okay? You are you, it doesn't matter who's under the mask," he looks surprised and there's a pause before he nods.

I change the subject quickly, "So you know Felicity?" he smiles.

"Yeah I said bye to her earlier. She gave me a little advice, told me to follow my heart. So I ended up here," I smile and shiver.

Man it's cold.

"On it," he says and there's a warm softness surrounding me. I didn't even notice him move to get the blanket. I grin and snuggle in closer my vision getting blurry near the edges as sleep sneaks up on me, "Thanks," he chuckles softly, "No problem,"

I snuggle up closer to him and he's surprisingly comfy, his arm rests on my shoulders as I yawn and give a sleepy, "Night Red," before sleep claims me I hear him softly sigh, "Goodnight Makayla,"

I'm on the freezing roof, sprawled on a couch and in the arms of Central's hero.

Later I'll realize that I left my apartment lights on.

But for now I lay my head on his chest and lull myself to sleep listening to his deep even breaths with his heartbeat singing a lullaby as his fingers comb through my hair, and I sleep better than I have in a long time.

* * *

_The screen blinks furiously as the incoming information appears in front of the team._

_One of the groundlings speaks up, "General, we have evidence that Souci is in Central City," he says with a slight tremor. The man he's talking to could make even a wrestler tremble in fear._

_General Eiling turns his cold calculated gaze on the groundlings and grimaces, "Why are we still standing here then? Pack everything up we're heading out tonight," the groundling turns to relate the orders to the others. _

_Eiling stares at the screen again and addresses one of the others watching the screen as well, "Has our contact reported back?" he asks._

_The man at the screen salutes and says, "Yes, and he has confirmed that it is indeed her. He is primed and ready just waiting for your instructions," Eiling turns back to the screen with a grin and smiles at the women he sees on screen._

_One has blazing red hair but he stares at the other. The one who believes she has evaded his grasp, the self-made genius._

_Both are powerful assets and he will do anything to get them. He doesn't turn before addressing the man, "Tell the contact that he is ordered to stay undercover. We could still use him. This girl can be quite tricky," he places his hand on her picture, "But we will get you Dawn Carter. You can't run forever," the turns away and barks at one of the men under him, "We're moving out for Central tonight. Time to bring our girls back home," the base scrambles to follow his order and he watches with satisfaction._

_He grins as he says to himself, "You won't escape me again," and he packs his own equipment for Central._

_Time to go collect his assets._


	24. Episode 4: I know I'm broken

**Yay new update. I wasn't sure how to start this newest episode so this is kind of a filler. Thank you everyone who have read, favorited, followed, reviewed and just generally given this story love. This episode is a way to look into Makayla's past with Grayson and possibly a prelude to her future with her boys. I will shut up now, so read on.**

* * *

_The first time I met him was a month after I started learning with the professors at the university. There was a knock at the front door and I heard my mother talking to someone._

_The door shut and then heavy footsteps made their way to my room._

_The footsteps stopped in front and I heard a shirt rustling and his feet stomp in place. He's military, because he's straightening his shirt out and taking the military position common for meeting hostiles._

_I smiled to myself at the four sharp raps on my door._

_He waited a few seconds before doing it again, when that didn't work he tried the door and walked in._

_I didn't give him the grace of facing him instead burying my head in the papers that Professor Hill gave me to look over. _

_He stomped, because that's the only way to describe his walk, over and paused, "Dawn Carter," I didn't look up. He continued his voice echoing, "I'm here to talk to you. Have you ever thought about going into the service?" he rushes right in._

_Smart man. Doesn't give me time to ignore him._

"_I'll take that as a compliment," he said from behind me. And I could smell his aftershave as he came closer, "It is common to face a superior, so turn around," _

_I scoffed and said, "But the papers are more interesting. This one is the chemical responses of love. It says that being in love activates the same sections of of brains that being high does? It also says that love can be artificially created,"_

_I smiled to myself when I heard his feet shuffling, I was making him uncomfortable. But he still answered, "It is something that the army is also interested in. If you can make the enemy love you, then there need be no fight. It is working in some capacity that I am certain you would understand," he stopped at my intake of breath, somewhere between a gasp or a laugh I don't remember. He paused, "Why are you laughing?" and he sounded genuinely confused._

_I made the decision to turn and face him, "Because I say that's complete bullshit. Take it from someone who knows, love is something that we cannot make on our own. It is mysterious and one of the most powerful forces on this earth. And we as humankind will never find a way to replicate it," I stopped out of breath at the true force of my words. Because it is something that I believe I will never find again._

_I miss him._

_The man in front of me stood tall, "Grayson seemed like a great man. I've heard a lot of good about him,"_

_I deflated and rested my head on the papers, "He was, one of the best. Kind, smart, caring and loving. Out of everyone in the world he saw me, said that I was meant for more. Together we were supposed to see the world. He was full of dreams and wild. The greatest man in the world, and I was supposed to marry him," the man paused._

_His white hair gleamed like his beady black eyes, "He meant a lot to you?"_

"_The world," I answered without hesitation. And add, "Without him, I'm broken,"_

"_He would have wanted you to helped people. He wanted to help people," the man paused looking through his phone, "According to my sources he was supposed to join," _

_I heard the venom in my voice as I answered, "Well he can't,"_

_He put the phone away and surveyed my room, zeroing in on the box at my bedside, "What is in there?" he said and his hand reached out._

_I launched away from the desk and grabbed his arm in a lock behind his back. My voice was steel as I growled, "Don't touch," he nodded slowly, for a second I thought I saw something akin to fear in his eyes as I let him go._

_He faced me and patted his uniform down, "I can tell when I'm no longer wanted. It was a pleasure meeting with you Dawn," I plopped down at the desk taking a deep breath. _

_I heard him hesitate before he said, "My name is General Eiling, and I look forward to next time," the door closed shut. _

_I took another deep breath._

_And didn't let it out until I heard him stomp out and the front door slam._

_I really don't like that man._

* * *

I really don't like that man.

Sometimes I wish I could go into the past and slap myself. I should have made him leave and told him to never come back again.

Because he ruined my life.

I push up from the bed and check the clock, '7:15' blazes in bright green at me and I groan.

"Does kidnapping constitute a day off?" I say out loud to no one in particular, as I rise to get off the bed.

"Possibly, but I'm not sure it's in the book," I jump at the voice to my left and see Red sitting on my chair grinning like a loon, "Plus it was attempted kidnapping," he finishes and unfolds himself from the chair. He stretches and I can hear the creaks from his joints.

I look at him incredulously, "Did you sleep in the chair all night?" I ask even though what I meant to say was somewhere along the lines of why did you stay, or even closer to why didn't you stay with me? But I'm not saying those out loud, no way.

He smiles and says in his deep voice that echoes throughout me, "I couldn't let you sleep up on the roof all night. And I couldn't leave you alone, Caitlin said you may have a concussion," he shrugs nonchalantly.

He then smirks at me, "Did you know that you mumble in your sleep?" I flush red and he chuckles.

He then turns serious his eyes sobering from behind the cowl, "You said his name again," he gives me a second to register until he continues, "You really loved him, huh?"

"More than the world," I answer and Red speeds over to me. His hand carding through my hair as I feel the tears pinpricking.

He hugs me close and I cry into his suit as I'm assaulted with memories.

Me and Grayson at graduation, where he asked me out in front of the school.

Our first date sitting in his car watching the stars.

When he told me he was going to enlist, and when he died in my arms.

It wasn't sudden he had enough to cough out a faint, "Live your life, and remember," I can still feel his fingers ghosting my cheek as he coughed, "I love y-" and the way my heart broke when he fell limp.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, you'll be okay," Red's voice soothes me and the wracking sobs turn into pitiful weeps as I soak his suit. His hand still carding through my hair, and I let myself go. After being strong for so long, it hurts.

Red pulls away for a small second and I see the honest smile he gives as he looks at me and I just have to ask, "I'm broken. Why are you helping me?"

He gives a chuckle, "Because I'm broken too, and I know what it's like to be alone. So let me be here," I grin at him and dig my head in his shoulder.

It's weird I'm with my best friend in this city, and I don't even know his name.

I swear my life used to be normal.

He chuckles, "Normal is overrated," and I could not agree any more.

* * *

So yeah, I still have to go to work.

When I open the door to the precinct I'm barreled over by Eddie.

He grabs my arms panicked, "Iris wants a night out! With Barry and his friends," I shrug and reply, "I don't really see the problem," he rolls his eyes.

"I don't want to do anything wrong, or you know, dumb. I want to impress her because she's everything," he says honestly.

I pull myself away and stare at him. With his blond hair and blue eyes he almost looks like Grayson, almost.

I shake my head clear and answer, "Okay, first you are awesome, and Iris loves you. Just be yourself, I guess. Try just going out for a drink. I know I could use one," I try not to snap as I push away from him and his blue eyes.

He shouts after me, "Bye Makayla," and I'm pretty sure I give a garbled farewell before I reached the lab.

I see his hair before I see him crouched behind the chemical rack grabbing one of the bottles and another. Both filled with an unknown powder.

He sits at the desk in front of a flask and grabs his water bottle. He places a little bit of each powder into the flask and stirs it together. I can imagine the smile as he grabs the water bottle and spills a few drops.

We both watch in awe of the purple smoke that filters out and curls around before disappearing.

"Iodine and zinc, fun huh?" he startles and turns around his face red.

"Makayla, I didn't know you were here. That was..." he looks at me softly, "Don't tell the Captain, last time I kind of burned off his eyebrow. Safe to say he doesn't like me experimenting," I smile at him and he grins.

I go closer and grab the water bottle, "Only if one of these days we can mix chlorine and coke," I grin at him, "Now that one is fun," his emerald eyes watch me as I tilt the bottle and drop some water in.

We stand there and watch the purple smoke before I turn to him, "Oh right, Eddie asked me about your night out. I told him that you guys should just go out for a drink,"

Barry smiles, "Yeah, that sounds good. You'll be there, right?"

I duck my head, "I don't know. I wasn't invited," he grins and pulls me close, "Well consider yourself invited," I chuckle and don't motion to pull away.

Something bugs me though, "Eddie is doing this for Iris, and you're helping him. Aren't you the one who loves Iris? Isn't she the one you love?" and then I want to stick my foot in my mouth because that was incredibly stupid.

Silence stretches between us for one heartbeat. Two. Three. Then, "Of course she is. I just want Iris to be happy," he says honestly and I let out a breath.

He laughs and goes for the chemical rack so he can't see the confused look on my face as I question myself.

I know he loves Iris, I know I'm broken, and I know that there's no chance.

But the one thing I don't know is his reaction when I asked him. Almost like he was considering something else, someone else.

I shake my head before I can over analyze every part of what just happened.

Like if three heartbeats was one to many for him to answer my question.

* * *

**First things first. DO NOT TRY THAT EXPERIMENT AT HOME! It is something that I thought would be interesting to add. Because I totally can imagine younger Barry with chemicals and frying off the Captain's eyebrow. In this story it is now canon. So yeah, plus Red wants to protect her, they both do. Sorry if the characters seem OC, my apologies. So I wanted to get this chapter out so I don't stall. And I've taken enough time out of your life now. So ignore me, and live on.**


	25. Episode 4: Accident prone

**Sorry it's been so long. The final weeks are kicking my butt and I feel so bad about leaving everything. This next chapter is short and kind of a filler that furthers introduces Elijah. As always Captain is full of wit. I want to say thank you to everyone that has helped this story evolve past just a daydream. Without all of you reading, and favoriting, and reviewing this story grows. And I feel like I'm growing along with it. On a different note for those who just check every day, there's something easier. If you follow the story you get updates, I just want to make sure that those who want to can read. So enough of me let's get back to the story.**

**Read on**

**Ps: I'm sorry right now I'm operating on a total of three brain cells. **

* * *

So only a few more hours before I meet with everyone. Including Cisco and Caitlin, the ones who saved me and Red just last night. Surprisingly because it feels like it's been longer.

I dally around the lab because right now there is nothing going on, after Snart apparently the world decided to give us a break.

Barry is out doing something and I'm alone.

After a ton of being bored out of my mind I decide to talk to Detective West and see if there's something that he would like me to do.

Besides throwing pencils at the ceiling.

I push away from the chair and head down the stairs humming under my breath with my head in the clouds.

So of course that's why I'm not paying attention and my foot slips out from under me and I go barreling into whoever is in front of me. My elbow connecting with something soft.

"Oof," I hear from whoever is under me and I apologize profusely, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there-"

"Not a problem love," the man under me says with a faint British accent and I blush furiously looking down.

"Elijah?" I stare at him dumbstruck and he gives a faint smile and cough as he winces, "You know when I want someone to fall for me, I don't mean it literally," I can feel my cheeks flushing red and scramble to climb off of him.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," he grimaces slightly and shifts his weight to his arm as he gets up rubbing his back. He faces me his blue eyes shining and a smile on his lips, "No real harm done," he says and he looks like he's about to say something else but is interrupted by a harsh voice coming from behind me.

"Ms. Smith if you are quite done assaulting our new mortician assistant I would like to introduce you," I flush red and turn to face him.

"Hey Captain, I was just coming to find you," I gesture to Elijah, "I was just being introduced to Elijah right here, no need now," I give him my sweetest and sassiest smile and he just grimaces.

"He will be working with you and Mr. Allen in the lab. It's easier to have one here instead of across town. And Ms. Smith, if it is not too difficult you will do well to be sure he is accommodated," he looks at me and I have to resist the urge to crawl in a ball right there.

He can be scary when he wants.

"It's not being scary Ms. Smith, it's making sure you do your job. Now please show this man around," he says and I give a sarcastic salute, "Yessir," and before he can scowl I grab Elijah and hightail it out of there like there are hounds upon my heels.

And really I wouldn't put it past the Captain.

We reach the top of the stairs huffing and laughing. He stares at me out of breath, "I can't believe you. Isn't he your boss?" he says and I duck my head.

"Yeah, and I know one of these days I will pay for that but he is one of the only people here to match with my sarcastic wit," I say grinning and he straightens up.

"You wanted to show me around, love?" he looks around the hallway, "It's small," I grin and lead the way to the lab, walking backwards so I can face him.

"Well this is just the entry, the real thing is very nice and cozy, if you like deadly chemicals that is," I say with a grin and he smiles back at me.

We're almost there I know it, soon I'm going to be getting to the lift for the door. In just a few more steps.

I smile back at Elijah and see his face fall when I do. For less than a second the world is disoriented and I feel weightless, like time has stopped.

But you know gravity and such. I fall backwards straight into somebody's arms.

"Makayla?" he's standing there holding me up by the arms and I can feel my face heating up.

I look up into emerald eyes, "Oh hey, Barry. Fancy seeing you here. Thanks for the catch," I say and he ducks his head down before looking up and seeing Elijah.

He lifts me up to my feet and stares, "Uh, Makayla? Why is there a strange man in our lab?" and my heart races because he said 'our' and that sounds a little creepy.

That wasn't creepy was it? Yeah, totally not creepy. I mean it is Barry, and oh right he just asked a question.

I grab Elijah and bring him to Barry, "Barry this is Elijah. Elijah this is Barry," Barry runs his hand through his hair and has this confused look that darkens his eyes to jade.

He seems to come to a decision about something and sticks out his hand, "Uh, hi," he says and Elijah raises an eyebrow with a small smirk, "Hi," and they grasp hands.

I roll my eyes.

Guys are just fine with a grunt and a grimace in terms of introducing themselves, I suspect they spoke just for my benefit.

"So does she always throw herself into boy's arms?" Elijah asks Barry with a smirk.

Barry stutters and pulls his hand away. He looks over at me with his emerald eyes before running his hand through his hair, "Makayla, she's kind of. How would I say?" he shrugs his shoulders, "Accident prone. Always getting into trouble," he says with a final glance.

I puff out my chest and jab my finger into his chest, his surprisingly muscular chest.

Focus Makayla.

I glare at him, "I am so not accident prone, and I do not always get in trouble," he chuckles and I cross my arms as he smiles.

"You really are. In so many ways,"

I tap my foot, "Really, name three," I say as a challenge.

He smiles accepting my challenge, "In the last few minutes you ran over him," he points at Elijah, "And me," he gestures to himself.

I smirk and lean against the wall my arms crossed and my feet supported by the papers underneath as I give him a smug smile, "That's two. What's your third," and at this my balance malfunctions and the paper goes sliding across the floor taking my foot with it.

I go sprawling and hit something firm. I turn and find myself staring into emerald eyes and a very smug smirk, "Three," he says before righting me.

He holds onto my hand as Elijah comes over in a rush, covering his mouth in an effort to not laugh.

They both check to see if anything is bruised.

Just my pride.

They stare at eachother and me before Elijah breaks out into laughter. Very deep that resonates between both of us and infects us all until we're all sprawled on the ground holding our guts as we giggle like maniacs.

Elijah pats my shoulder and smiles in a way that brightens his eyes, "If this is what I have to look forward to. I think I'm going to like it here, love," and we all lie on the floor exhausted and panting.

Barry turns to both of us, "Tonight's going to be better," he says before turning to me with a wicked grin, "No drinks for you, though. If you can't walk in a straight line sober, I'm scared what could happen," and Elijah grins as well.

"I could always walk her home," he says with a mischievous smirk. And for a second I thought I saw something flash across Barry's face.

Something sad, and I've only seen it a few times.

Those few times he lets himself show it. When he thinks no one notices and he watches them.

He only gets that look when Eddie is with Iris.

When he's jealous.

Wait a minute, what?

* * *

**I feel so evil right now but I needed this. Trust me, it is important for later parts. So sorry about the long wait, school sometimes stinks and I'm operating on four hours of sleep and about three brain cells right now. Reviews are appreciated because right now Elijah is a fan character, you guys can control where he goes. Everybody have a great day/night and keep making people smile.**


	26. Episode 4: Friends, old and new

**Hello this is a final farewell for a small while. My apologies that the chapter couldn't be something better but this is what I have. My computer will be out of commission for about two months and during that time I won't be able to update. I'm sorry to all of you who have read, followed, favorited and reviewed this story. It is a great honor to write for you. So I tried to make this chapter something that could be analyzed and there are a few surprise answers if you look close enough. My apologies once again and I hope to update again near mid July. Everybody have a great day/night and enjoy.**

**Enough about me, read on.**

* * *

I pause at the door to the small bar.

How can I even be doing this? I left for a reason, and being out in the open could bring him here. And I like it here too much to let it go.

It's just a get together, Eiling can't find me here.

At least that's what I tell myself when I push the door open and am greeted by whoops of laughter.

Eddie and Iris are seated together, Dr. Snow and the guy with long hair are also here.

And Barry is sitting on one of the stools watching the scene with a somber expression.

I head for Eddie first, "Hey, thanks for throwing this together. Seemed we could all use a break," I see Iris smile.

Eddie inclines his head, "Seems to be going well, even Barry's friends are having fun," he motions over to where Dr. Snow is talking animatedly with the guy with long hair.

I turn back to Eddie, "I'm going to go over there and introduce myself. You two have fun, not like that. Unless you do it like that, and you know what," I flush, "I'm going to go over there and hide in a corner," I say with a small wave and Iris's laugh echoing in my head.

I head over to where Dr. Snow is sitting with the guy. I pause awkwardly and incline my head towards Dr. Snow, "It's good to see you again, Dr. Snow. And you," I also nod my head at the guy.

He smiles widely and sticks his hand out, "Cisco. Nice to meet you, finally," he says and quickly says, "Officially, that's what I meant. I know who you are, and we met last night, but I'm going to stop talking now," he finishes quickly and grabs his drink to take a large gulp.

I smile back, "Thank you by the way. For last night. Saving me and Red," I say and Dr. Snow smiles as I ramble on, "Not that we're a thing, which is kind of what I implied. I mean I don't even know who he is," at this they both share a glance and look back at me, eyes wide.

Cisco coughs and takes another gulp before grinning, "You're welcome, it was fun. Although I don't understand why you didn't just tell Cold to let you g-" he cuts off from a sharp elbow to the side by Dr. Snow.

She levels a glare at him that would send a lesser man running for the hills but he just rolls his eyes and takes another sip of his drink as she answers, "Of course she did Cisco, she wasn't kidnapped of her own accord," and I duck my head. She catches it and stares at me bewildered, "You let yourself be kidnapped?"

"He had a rookie hostage. I couldn't let him be hurt. So yeah I traded my life for his,"

Seems like I do that a lot.

Cisco stares at me, "What get kidnapped?" and I start.

"Did I? Out loud?" they both nod slowly and I explain, "Sorry, I have a bad habit of-"

"Speaking your thoughts out loud, we know," Dr. Snow stares at me and again I'm reminded of when I thought she wanted to dissect me. She continues, "It's a miracle you've been able to keep his secret this long," she says. I try and defend myself but she continues on, "We've been the ones keeping him safe, and you launch yourself into trouble without regard to your own life. He could be hurt trying to protect you, and yet you still throw yourself at the most dangerous situation you can find," her hands fly as she speaks calmly. I think I would rather she yell at me then speaking to me with such restraint.

Cisco grabs her hand and stares at her, "Hey don't forget, she also saved his life. And lives of countless others. We may have to keep him safe, but she's the one who has been keeping him sane," he looks at me and I see wisdom and experience in them as he continues, "Caitlin, I think that they need each other. The same way we need our team," he takes his drink, "Enough of this, let's get smashed tonight. I think we all need it," he takes another gulp and sits down in his chair.

I can tell when I'm dismissed so I walk away towards Barry. And he greets me with a small smile, "Hey Makayla, good to see you here," he pulls out a chair next to him and I gratefully take a seat.

"Thank you," I notice that he seems a little down with his eyes downcast, "Barry, are you okay?"

He turns to me his mouth open and then looks across the room, "I'm fine, it's just that I..." he looks over at Iris and Eddie with a broken expression and my heart goes out to him.

"Iris, I know," I reassure him with a small pat on the back and he gives me a morose smile. I try to think of something that will make him better, "The thing is, any woman in here would want to be with you. All you'd have to do is give them your smile. The one that is so infectious it makes anybody smile as well, they will fall at your feet," and he turns to me.

He looks me in the eyes searching, "Like this?," and he smiles. One of the rare smiles that reminds me of why the world is so great. It makes the everything stand still time, the universe, my heart.

It takes me a minute to get my breath back as I nod at him, "Exactly, like that," and he grins again about to say something but is interrupted by Iris plopping down at the table.

She looks over at Dr. Snow and Cisco before turning to Barry, "I'm glad you invited Caitlin and Cisco," Barry grins at her.

He say, "They're cool right?" and she grins back at him and answers, "They saved your life, Barry. That makes them the coolest people I've ever known," and she smiles over at Dr. Snow.

Barry looks over at me, "We can't forget about all of us. We are pretty cool ourselves. I'm glad that everyone could become friends," he smiles at both of us.

And I lift my glass, "To new friends," and Iris lifts hers as well, "To old friends,"

Barry grin at both of us and raises his, "To friends, old and new," and with that we all drink them up. Barry grimaces a little bit and I chuckle.

Iris looks over at Eddie waving her over, "Ooh. I'm up. Wish me luck," and she leaves to challenge Eddie, "I'm going to destroy you," and he grins playfully before pulling her closer and answering, "Don't get cocky, West," they both go off to challenge.

Barry grins at me and looks over at Dr. Snow and Cisco, "I'm gonna go talk to them about something. Have fun," and he heads over to them with a worried expression and his drink in hand.

And I sit there alone with people all around me, but I still feel alone.

Guess I really do need that drink. I walk to the bar and order something simple. The bartender gives me a look and I try to smile, he turns away.

"Wow love, you're driving the bartender away. Must be some mood," I turn around at the familiar voice and see his smile.

"Elijah," I say and resist the urge to jump him for a hug. I really needed to see someone that won't judge me. He smiles back at me and it's not Barry's time stopping smile but it's one that does make me think he is cute.

He looks over at the bartender, "I'll have what the ladies having, and it's on me," he says pushing a few bills across the counter.

I stifle a laugh and he looks over at me his blue eyes piercing, "Is something funny?" and I point at the bartender.

"Just that if anybody were to look over here they would think you're trying to pick me up," I say and he smiles holding his drink as he looks at me, "And what if I am? You are the kind of a girl any guy would be lucky to have," he says staring at me with his brilliant blue eyes. And then he looks over across the room.

Towards Barry. Elijah then says, "He's a lucky man. And I stay by what I said earlier, if he can't see you then he's stupid," he places his arm on my shoulder and that's when Barry looks over at us.

His emerald eyes narrow slightly and his lips purse together. But it's only for a second and I think I'm the only one who noticed. That expression disappears and he gives me a thumbs up. He then turns around back to Dr. Snow.

Elijah looks at me again with a smirk ghosting his lips, "You're different. Other girls are boring, but in the time I've known you you've ended up at my doorstep bruised and battered, I've slept in your bed, but not with you. You make me want to be a different person, one who has the chance that I want," his eyes fall downcast and he says so softly I can barely hear, "You aren't what I expected, when I took this assignment,"

I want to comfort him or do anything besides stand there stupid.

My decision was made for me by the commotion across the room by Eddie and Iris.

Eddie looks at his phone, "There was a bombing on 8th and pass. I've got to go babe," he says this to Iris with a quick kiss.

Iris says bye to him and turns to Barry to say bye as well.

I intercept her before she reaches the door, "Where are you going?"

And she smiles, "To get my evidence he exists," she shouts over her shoulder and my heart stops.

Red.

Before I even know it they're all flying out the door and I give a look to Elijah, "I have to go too. I'm sorry," but before I can jump up he catches my arm.

"I'm going with, I'm a part of this group too," he looks at me and smiles flirtatiously, "Plus the Captain said you need to watch me," and he winks.

I don't even bother with rolling my eyes.

I grab his hand and we rush out the door.

He catches up, "Where are we going?" I don't look back as I answer, "To 8th and pass. I have to save a hero,"

He shrugs his shoulders and we rush down the street together.

To help my best friend.

* * *

**One more time, I'm sorry.**

**Have a great day/ night and keep making people smile.**


	27. Episode 4: Don't call me sweetheart

**Hi everyone, this is a rush post that I am able to make because I am able to borrow a friend's computer for a limited amount of time. So that is why this chapter is so short but it sets the mood for the next. And I wanted to have a reason to expand on Elijah's character because trust me when I say that he is going places in this story (Something to think about, why is he trying to spend so much time with Makayla). So I want to apologize and hope that you'll all accept this peace offering. As always thank you to all who have read, followed, favorited and reviewed. Every single one makes my day. So you all have a great day/night and read on.**

* * *

I drag Elijah behind me as we run through the streets, luckily the call came from nearby so we were just in time to catch Red as he ran down the building a man in his arms.

I look to the other side and see Iris standing there, she saw the whole thing.

Red stops at the bottom of the building and pauses when he sees Iris. She just stares and in the blink of an eye he's gone and she's staring at blank space.

I feel a tug on my sleeve and remember I have cargo. Elijah is looking at me with wide eyes, "Did that really just happen?" he says pointing at where Red was just a second ago and I look at him and give a nervous smile, "Would you believe me if I said that it was special effects?" he shakes his head and I sigh, "Figured so,"

And then I rush towards Iris. I call out, "Thought you had an early shift? What are you doing here?" she stares at me with bright eyes before smiling widely and grabbing me.

"I saw him, he was right there and then he disappeared but I saw him," she says to me. And she gets a goofy smile on her face, "I think he smiled at me,"

Oh no.

I peel her arms away and do my best to play stupid, "Iris what are you talking about. There is nobody here," she turns to glare at me.

"Makayla, you have seen him yourself. You told me he saved you after Black kidnapped you. You should be the one who believes me!" and she looks at me so desperately wanting me to agree with her.

"Hey love, I thought we were walking home," Elijah comes around the corner and flings an arm around me shoulder with a grin and a wink. Iris looks between us her face lighting up, "Makayla, you never told me you had someone," and she looks him over with a grin, "A very good looking someone," and she gives me a thumbs up.

Elijah smiles, "Yeah just known each other for a short amount of time but it feels like forever. Come here sweetheart," and he pulls me into a hug. His mouth is near my ear and he whispers softly, "Go along with it. I'm guessing you don't want her talking about your friend," and he pulls away.

I swallow my bad feelings and bury them deep down before grabbing Elijah's hand, "Oh yeah, tonight was our first date. We're trying to see if it will work out," And Iris smiles at us before turning.

"Well I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. And Makayla you're telling me all the details tomorrow. Well uh...goodnight," and she turns back with a small smile before leaving.

When she's out of sight I turn and smack Elijah on the arm, "Sweetheart, really?"

He grins down at me, "You wanted to distract her right. Girls just love romance, so yeah sweetheart. Or would you rather I call you something else like babe? Cause I'd be fine with that babe," and he winks at me with a grin.

I let go of his hand and turn to go, "Oh well, I'm going home night," he grabs onto my hand and spins me into his chest.

"Oh no you don't. You need to explain what the heck I just saw. When we left the bar you said you need to save a hero. You know who he is. And I want to know too," he grins down at me and I breathe in heavily to clear my thoughts.

He smells like soap and mint, it's almost like something I recognize.

I try and pull away from his chest before giving up, "He's just someone who saved my life, so I repay the favor by doing my best to keep him a secret. That's it, now let me go," I give him a little bit of the truth and it seems to satisfy him because I am released from his arms.

"I don't think you're telling the whole truth but it's fine for now. Besides I still have to walk you back home like we told Iris," and he grins down at me, "Isn't that right sweetheart?"

"Don't call me sweetheart," I say and he just smiles.

"I can't make any promises, sweetheart," and he grins widely before chucking his head back with a hearty laugh.

I resist the urge to face palm, man, this is going to be a long walk.

* * *

We finally get to the apartment and I greet with a small hug. Seriously it's like he never sleeps.

Elijah walks me to my apartment and before he can do something weird like ask for a goodnight kiss I say bye and shut the door. I know he's a flirt but...seriously.

I lean against the door and let out a breath before heading to my room. Collapsing on the bed like a bag of bricks barely hearing the crumpling under my chest.

I shift around and pull out the piece of paper. A smile blooms across my face at the sight of the words.

**Roof-R**

I jump out of bed and rush towards the staircase for the roof. When I get there he's sitting on the couch his legs folded and he looks up grinning.

He extends his arms for a hug and I accept. He pulls away smiling and then his face falls, "I was seen. Iris saw me," and I just nod my head, "I know," he looks at me.

"I don't want her in this, she could get hurt. Even you can get hurt but you've proven you're strong enough, but we need to keep her safe," he looks at me with his silver eyes and his voice vibrating with conviction.

I can feel my heart in my toes and pull away with a smile, "Alright well you kind of need to go," and his face falls before he asks, "Why?" and I can't tell him about Elijah because that would break his trust in me so I grin and say, "I'm just tired and you don't want me falling asleep on your chest again, do you?" he stammers and blushes red.

It's nice to know that even the hero of Central has human limitations. I pull my hair from my face and look up at him, "Plus I'm gonna probably have an early morning, bombing case and all that. I'm gonna need to help Barry and stuff so..." he grins slightly and nods and I feel a ghost of something on my forehead as I close my eyes.

When I open them the only thing left of him is the whisper of the wind.

Plus I wasn't lying when I said I had a busy day.

I have no freaking clue what I'm going to tell Iris, at least that's my biggest worry.

It's not like anything bad is going to happen tomorrow.

Right?


	28. Episode 4: Just one word

**So hello. I finally have access to my computer again, so there should be updates more often. it was a lonely time without having this wonderful story, and you wonderful people. The only thing keeping me sane has been binge reading beautiful stories on this site. So this is a shoutout to all of the writers, you do the most amazing things. Creating worlds, people and just beautiful plots with your mind in such amazing and complex ways that lets others enjoy your work. So this is a shout out to everyone those writers, the readers, the reviewers that make the writing worth while. To everyone I just have to say two words.**

**Thank you.**

**Enough of me, now read on.**

* * *

_I was sitting in the criminal justice class after class with the professor Mr. Smith. He was the professor that noticed my growing intellect and we became fast friends. He is the man that I trust most here._

_We were grading the term papers together when he asked me to grab some of the red markers from the back of the room._

_I was just grabbing the last pack when there was a knock on the door. Mr. Smith gestured for me to stay in the closet as he went to open the door._

"_May I help you?" he stated looking up._

_The voice that answered made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and my blood chill to ice, "Dawn Carter, I heard that she is often found in this room. I request her presence," his voice boomed through the room invading every crevice._

_Eiling._

_Mr. Smith sneaked a glance in my direction where I was cutting my arm over my throat mouthing, 'No!' and he gave a minute nod before returning his attention to the General, "She's not here at the moment, and even if she was I don't think she would want to talk to you. Now if you could please leave I have papers to grade," and he motioned to shut the door._

_General Eiling stopped the door with his palm, "I wasn't asking," and I heard the growl in his voice. He raised it addressing the room, "Ms. Carter, the last time we met didn't go so well. I just want to talk, that's it. Then I won't bother you here again," Mr. Smith sent a glance in my direction again and I gave a resigned sigh._

"_Fine," I said stepping out of the closet, "But not here," Eiling had a satisfied look as I led him towards the lecture hall, which was empty at that time._

_Once we reached there I spun around and crossed my arms, "What do you want?"_

"_For you to listen. This country has one of the greatest militaries in the world, but the other countries are catching up. All over the world people are plotting to destroy our country, to end the lives of the people here. You could change that, you could bring our country victory. With the things that you know and the rate you learn, we could be unstoppable," he took a breath and looked at me with those eyes of steel, "There are very few out there who can be the salvation of our country, and you're one of them. I'm sure that's what Grayson would have wanted for you," I turned around my blood boiling and glared at him._

"_Do not try and use him against me! Because I know what he would have wanted. He would not want me out there killing innocent people. He believed that I am greater than that and you will not twist his memory to fit your needs. I would give anything to see him again, but I can't. That is something I have to accept, I will never see him again! Nothing I do can bring him back!" I was screaming at Eiling and saw something akin to fear cross over his features. I felt the fire go out of me when I said quietly almost to myself, "I would give anything to have him back," and Eiling stared at me coldly._

_There was a cold smile when he looked me in the eyes and spoke words that made me freeze, "Be careful what you wish for, it just may come true," and he stood up straight smoothing his uniform down leaving me to ponder his choice of words._

_I stood there silent for a few seconds just holding his stare._

_He kept my his unwavering gaze as he flashed a cold grin, "About my previous offer. Think about it. I expect your answer soon, Ms. Carter," with that he broke his stare and I felt a physical jolt. He then turned on his heels before saying over his shoulder, "And say hi to the family for me," he said it so cold, almost like a threat. _

_Not my family._

_I ran back to Mr. Smith's room in a daze._

"_Dawn?" he come over and held my face, "did he hurt you?" he stared at me with kind eyes and I shook my head._

_Mr. Smith waited for me to get my strength back and I finally answered him, "He wants me to join the military, be the one to save our country. But I can't..." I took a deep breath and grabbed a marker from the desk grading a paper as I spoke, "I don't know why this happened to me, but I don't want to use it to end innocent lives. I don't want to do what he wants me to, he is not the kind of person I want to become," I looked up at Mr. Smith and he finished my thought, "But with him, it's like you don't have a choice," and I nodded._

"_I'm sure if I reject he'll find a way to make me do it anyways. This isn't what Grayson would want for me," I dropped the marker and looked up at Mr. Smith with resolve._

"_Do you think that if it comes to forcing me, that you could help?" I asked and he looked down._

"_What would you need?" he asked me looking down at his computer._

"_You used to work with the Witness Protection Program, and you're a professor of Criminal Justice. Would you be able to make me a new identity? If it comes to that," and he gave a large smile._

"_I have my ways. I could give you a new life, but is that what you really want?"_

_And I looked him in the eyes, "I will protect my family, and he is the type of man who doesn't care who gets hurt so he can get what he wants. So yes, if I have to I will leave to protect those I care about," Mr. Smith looked down at the screen and asked, "What would your name be?"_

_I smiled at him, "I've always wanted to be a Smith," and he grinned._

* * *

"Ms. Smith!" the Captain's voice rings through the precinct and I jump up from my perch next to Barry where we were scanning the scene of the explosion.

Captain Singh stands above us, "What have you collected?" I sigh and stand up to look him in the eyes, "Nothing yet. There isn't much physical evidence, but perhaps you can talk to the security guard over there. He should have something, bye," and I give him a salute before turning back to Barry who is grinning behind his hand.

We both watch the Captain march away before Barry turns and grins at me, "You are crazy. Completely bonkers," and I give a proud smile, "I know," reveling in the shine of his eyes as he smiles.

Detective West comes up to us his face grim, "What do you two got?" and I turn to look at Barry, "Why do you get asked nicely?"

He bumps my shoulder, "Perhaps it's because I don't purposely rile up the Captain," and I give the most innocent smile I can, "It's not my fault he has a stick up his a-"

Detective West clears his throat and raises his eyebrow.

I hold up my hands in surrender, "Okay, I give, I give. Just no more eyebrow of doom, it's scary," and I see the smile Detective West tries to hide.

Barry places his hand on my shoulder before turning back to Joe, "Now we're back on topic I was going to say that bombers typically have their own unique signatures. Crimped wires, fragmentation," and he looks to me.

I complete his thought, "Something that leaves behind a physical imprint that we can collect and analyze. Because there are so many different types and models of bombs there is always supposed to be something to tell what is was," and I wave my arm around the room.

Barry continues pointing at the marks on the floor, "You show me a bomb, I can usually find a clue in it," he says with a small frown and Detective West looks between us, "It sounds like there's a "but" coming," and I nod.

"There is no shrapnel, no sign of a trigger. There is nothing to signify that there was a bomb except for the, you know marks," I trail off, that sentence sounded a lot smarter in my head.

Barry turns to Detective West, "She's right, we have found no sign of an oxidizing agent. It's as if the floor just blew itself up," and he gives a look to Joe as he adds, "Things don't just blow up," and Detective West stares at us.

I'm at a loss for what to do.

"That's a first, normally you're the one with all the great ideas. Or you know, the ones that could get us arrested," Barry says grinning at me his emerald eyes sparkling.

"That was one time and that guy totally deserved it, he said you had disney princess wannabe hair. His car keys disappearing after that has no connections to me in any way whatsoever," I defend myself as Barry tries to hide a laugh.

"Although watching him look for them was hilarious. Especially because they ended up taped to his hat," he says grinning wide.

Detective West clears his throat and glares at both of us, "I'm going to pretend I never heard that. So how about you two do your job so the Captain doesn't have a real reason to yell at Makayla this time," and he fixes me with a stare and raises his eyebrow.

I cringe and nod thankfully interrupted by Eddie who walks up to us, "The security guard said our bomber was a woman, red hair. Must've cut the security camera's feed. There's no footage, but there might be something else," he says and motions with his head for us to follow him.

We follow him down the hallway where he shows us a room with the knob to the door missing. He sees me looking and says, "Some kind of small charge blasted the door knob off," he says leading us into the room. Filled to the brim with filing cabinets.

Joe looks around his face grim, "Any idea what's missing?" and Eddie sighs pointing at the cabinets, "My guess is one of these files," and he turns to us, "It's gonna take days to figure out which one," and Joe shares a look with Barry before turning to me and Eddie.

"Let's let Barry do his thing," he says and Eddie sighs before following him out. Barry gives me a small smile as I pass him and say, "Sorry, but I should go with them to check out the rest of the building. Good luck," and he gives a small smile as the door closes behind me and I hear him open the first drawer from behind me.

* * *

Our group gets in the patrol car and head back to the precinct me and Barry sitting comfortably in the back while Eddie and Joe ride front.

I look over at Barry, "So what did you find?" and he looks at the file in his lap, "Nothing really, just a file, not sure what it is yet. When we get to the precinct help me gather all the evidence, if that's okay with you?" he says looking at me with a small smile.

"Yeah that's fine. I'll grab the box when we get there," he smiles wider and we sit in companionable silence throughout the rest of the ride.

Once we get there Eddie and Joe head for the Captain to get the gist of the investigation as me and Barry gather the evidence from the back and pile it into a box.

Barry hefts the box as I help him holding open the door and hitting the button for the elevator to come down.

He looks at me while we wait, "So, bombing cases. Probably not what you expected coming here, huh?" and I shrug goodnaturedly.

"I came here for my family. And to be sure that they were safe. Was being followed by a persistent man so..." and I trail off.

Barry watches me with his emerald eyes and gives a small smile, "I would hug you but," and he shrugs with the box in his hands, "My hands are rather preoccupied," I chuckle and lean against the wall.

"That's okay. At least I know that he can't find me, not here. Here I'm safe, with you guys I'm safe," and the lift stops as the elevator doors slide open.

Joe walks towards us with a scowl and Barry juggles the box with his hands as he looks around, "Hey, what's going on?" he says and Joe looks at us before pointing at the men in uniform behind him.

"General Eiling is relieving ... bomb...everything...relevant," and my focus goes dizzy for a second.

He's here. He can't be here.

I push around Joe and look into the office and see the back of the man who ruined my life. His white hair a stark contrast to the Captain's. The same disapproving stance he had when he ruined my life all those weeks ago.

His back is to me when I turn back to Barry who has the laminated file in his hands while looking at me worried, "Makayla, are you ok?" he asks his eyes full of concern.

"No, I have to-I have to go, somewhere. That's not here, bye Barry" and I push past him ignoring his pleas for me to come back as I run down the stairs just needing to be alone.

It isn't until I hit the top flight that my strength runs out and I collapse on the floor my mind screaming just one thought.

No, not him.

No, he can't be here.

No, he can't know I'm here.

No, I don't want to leave.

No! No! No!

That one word echoing throughout my entire body. Flowing through my blood, reverberating through my bones, consuming my mind, screaming out of my soul.

Just one word.

No.


	29. Episode 4: Help me figure it out

**Okay first off I am SO VERY SORRY for the delay. School is kicking my butt and Elijah is being very stubborn, he does not want to follow what I want. So he just took the ball and ran with it, I have no idea. Thank you to all who have read, followed, favorited and reviewed because every single one reminds me that I am not alone. It is a spark of brightness in my day with the knowledge that somehow I have tricked you into loving this story just as much as me. But that's enough of me. Once again sorry and have a great day/night and keep making people smile.**

* * *

"Makayla?" I faintly hear someone's voice coming up the stairwell, "Makayla!" their voice grows slightly more agitated as they come closer and soon I can feel their feet sending vibrations against the ground as they come closer, faster now.

Whoever it is must be running.

They reach me and lean down cradling me in their arms as they stroke my hair, "Hey, what's wrong? Love," he says softly.

Elijah?

He chuckles softly and pulls my head up from his chest, "Yeah, I saw you burst out of the precinct running like your life depended on it. You seemed very..." he pauses searching for the right word as he runs his hand through my hair. His hand pauses as he finds it, "Distraught. I left the lab and have been searching for you the past few minutes. Finally found you curled in on yourself crying up a storm," his brilliant azure eyes staring into mine as he raises his hand to wipe my cheek.

His fingers tenderly caressing my cheek as he clears the tears away with the pad of his thumb and his others framing my face, "Now, now, love, we can't have those tears hiding your beautiful eyes can we? Come on," and he gently peels himself away before getting up and offering his hand for me to lift myself up.

"Let's get out of here. Eiling has the case so we're free to go for a drink," and he stands there waiting for my answer just staring at me with his bright eyes as he runs a hand through his hair.

I ponder for a minute and finally smile, "Okay, one coffee. But first let me check in with Barry. He is my boss," and Elijah nods as we walk to the lab avoiding the front.

We find Barry about to leave his arm in his jacket.

"Hey, Barry?" and he turns around startled his eyes wide.

"Makayla?" he says staring at me before smiling wide and crossing the room in a few long strides, "Makayla!" he says his smile growing bigger as he grabs me in his arms and buries me in his chest. We stand there for a few seconds and I revel in being in his arms, safe.

His mouth whispers against my ear, "I didn't know where you went. Was so worried about you," and he pulls me away from his chest looking at me his emerald eyes full of worry, "Are you ok? You ran out and I didn't know what to d-" he cuts off when he sees Elijah standing there, "Oh, uh, hey Elijah," he says and awkwardly lets me go. His hand running through his hair as he gives a small smile, "What are you doing here?"

Elijah grins, "Was just coming to ask if I can take Makayla out for a coffee, I think she needs a break," he says to Barry and Barry glances at me.

He then looks at his desk where one of the files is lying, "Uh, go on. I need to run this by a few friends, see what they can find," and I step closer to the file.

It's just a va file number but I still commit it to memory, could be important.

"It's just a coffee, right? Nothing else?" I hear from behind me and see Barry asking Elijah.

"Will have her back in no time. There's no current case going on anyways. We're taking our leave now bye," and Elijah turns around to the hallway.

I shuffle on my feet as i look at Barry who seems vaguely confused. He stares at me before running his hand through his hair and looking at the ceiling before turning his gaze back to me, "So are you...and him, together?" and I blanch.

"It's a coffee," I defend myself and then drop my gaze to the floor noticing my shoes, "Besides, I don't think I'm really in the right state of mind to be pursuing a relationship, right now," and I give an awkward smile.

"Because of Grayson?" and I nod smiling weakly.

Yeah, Grayson, that's one reason

"What are the others?" he looks at me asking and I don't have the heart to tell him that it is him, mostly because I don't think that my heart would be able to take the rejection.

I look at him. The amazing person that has a hold of my heart and doesn't even know. His smile lights up my day and he's always so free to smile. I hope he never loses that light inside of him.

And then I compare myself, a girl hiding her life. She has lost everyone that she cares about whether willingly or not. Those people are parts of her entire soul and by tearing them away she tore herself apart. Cracked her own heart into pieces scattered around her.

Put it simply, I'm broken.

So I give a small smile, "One day I hope you'll help me figure it out," and leave with a small wave before catching up with Elijah.

He grins at me his blue eyes glistening, "Let's go, love," and we walk out of the precinct.

We reach Jitters in no time and I spy iris flitting around between tables and wave.

She grins back at me and waves us in before meeting us at the front with great shouts of happiness, "Makayla! Come on," and she drives us to a table before plopping us down.

She directs herself at Elijah, "So what can I get you?" and he just smiles, "Simple black coffee is fine by me," and he looks over at me smiling, "What would you like to get, love?"

Iris grins widely upon hearing the petname and shoots me a thumbs up. I inwardly roll my eyes, "Can I get one of your marshmallow espressos?" and she grins, "Coming right up," before turning away to fulfill our order.

And you know spy on us from the counter.

Elijah looks at me from over the table, "So are we just going to ignore the elephants in the room?" and I give him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

He leans closer, "Your masked friend, the barista thinking we're dating, me finding you in the stairwell broken, your shot boyfriend" he lounges back throwing his arm over the chair, "Take your pick, love,"

I lower my gaze. He's right, there is a lot of things unexplained.

"Ok, first off you can't say anything to anyone about 'my masked friend'. He is to stay a secret. My first day here he saved my life, and I am grateful to him for it. As recompense I make sure that the rumors about the red streak stay just that, rumors," I look at him and he nods.

"I promise, he seems to mean a lot to you," and then he waves his hand for me to continue.

"Iris thinks we're dating because it was your brilliant idea to distract her," I let a little bit of annoyance bleed into my voice.

"Distract who from what?" Iris comes to our table steaming coffees in hand, "Sorry I took so long, had to ask the manager if I could take my break," She directs her attention to Elijah, "So you and Makayla?" and she smiles.

Elijah looks at me confused before answering her, "I can say one thing for sure, I've never met someone like her, and she is pretty amazing. But I know we can't," and this time he turns his burning sapphires towards me, "Because Makayla has a secret, one that she can't tell any of us," Iris looks at me bewildered.

Elijah grins at me and continues his voice like silk, "A secret that she can never tell anyone," I take a small breath, and my hand grips the seat waiting for him to continue, "she's just not that into me," my grip releases from it's vice and I stare at him dumbfounded.

He grins and laughs, "I had you two going pretty well, you should have seen your faces," and right now I'm not sure if I want to hug him for not knowing or knock him out for terrifying me like that.

Maybe I could do both, is that anatomically possible?

Iris looks over at me and grins wide addressing Elijah, "You're funny, well I want to be a matchmaker for her, because she needs a guy. someone like her who's smart, funny, and gets her, able to love her fsr the amazing woman she is," she pauses her finger touching the tip of her lips in thought before turning towards us her eyes alight with an idea, "How about Barry?" and I'm pretty sure I choke on my heart that just plummeted itself up its throat, along with my stomach dropping to the floor.

"What about me?" I hear from behind me and Elijah grins like his favorite soap just came on. Iris gives me a guilty look before looking at her wrist, "Oh look at that, break's over," before high tailing it out of there with a slight grin in my direction and undisclosed happiness dancing in her eyes, "Have fun you guys," she says breezing out.

I look behind me after assuring my heart is still in my chest and see Barry standing behind me. His hair in disarray like he just ran all the way here. The smile he gives me makes my heart drop once again. Barry stands there and his smile fades as he looks back and forth between me and Elijah, "Sorry, forgot you two were here. I didn't mean to interrupt your date," and both me and Elijah launch to protect ourselves.

"He's not my..."

"Oh, we're not..."

Barry looks between us a smile on his lips again, "Mind if I join in. Just waiting for Iris to finish work," I gesture to the chair next to me, "All yours," he beams at me gratefully before settling down in the chair next to me.

He looks around at us smirking, and grabs the cup on the table, "What was Iris saying about me? Nothing embarrassing, I hope," Elijah chuckles.

"Iris was just commenting on Makayla's love life, and the right guy for her," Barry's grip tightens on the cup.

"Really, what about it?" he says without looking at either of us. Elijah leans back a little intimidated before continuing, "Iris was saying that she needs someone, who deserves her. Isn't that right, love?" he directs towards me.

"Love?" Barry questions and I launch to my defense, "It's a pet name...but not like that," and they both stare at me as I flush red.

"Okay," Barry stares at me before continuing, "So why do you guys think the military wanted in on the investigation?"

"Well they seemed interested in the fact that the explosion was seemingly caused by nothing. Maybe they think they could find a way to incorporate the one who did that and use them for U.S. advantage. To help those who need it," Elijah starts.

I jump in to the conversation, "What if that power could potentially harm those that use it, or there is no active consent. What if they just try and force whoever it is to act against their wishes. Would they be justified?" Elijah smirks.

"Wouldn't it be their duty to serve their country, you guys always talk about the obligation one has to serve their country. If what they can do would be capable of saving lives then shouldn't they take that choice instead of being selfish and keeping it to themselves, some even run away," and Barry stares between us before taking a breath

"They don't have to if they don't want to. Everybody has their own choices to make, and everybody has had different things affecting their lives," he says this one his eyes downcast before he inhales and looks up at Elijah.

There is anger in his eyes and it chills my blood to see his normally cheerful face so twisted by malice, but as fast as it appears it's gone.

I look up at where Iris is finishing up her shift and elbow Barry, "You were going to talk to Iris about something?" and he turns towards her and looks between me and Elijah.

"Yeah, but I could use some help, would you be willing?" he directs towards me his eyes shining in the light of the cafe. I nod and he gets up offering his hand as we walk towards Iris.

She looks up from taking off her apron and addresses us with a smile, "Oh hey, guys" and Barry leans on the counter, "So hows your blog going?" her face falls and she tries to defend herself, "It's my business what I write about, and you can't change that," Barry sighs and runs his hand through his hair in exasperation, "You've got to stop writing about this guy, he doesn't even exist," and Iris turns towards us a smile on her face, "I saw him, you guys. He wears a red suit, like, a uniform or something. With a lightning bolt on his chest," she says fondly and Barry sighs, "I mean, Iris come on. You were drinking last night at the bar," he accuses her gently trying to get her away from her line of thinking.

Iris's anger flares and she hisses at Barry, "I was not drunk, and I know what I saw," and I jump in, "Iris people who are inebriated have a distorted sense of reasoning. By a quick calculation we were at the bar for about 2 hours before Eddie got the call, and in that time you had about four beers and a wine with me and Barry. From your calculated weight and gender, I would have estimated your blood alcohol level at somewhere around point one one seven give or take two. At that point you had the distorted reasoning and concentration, your depth perception is impaired and paired with the reasoning it is possible you made it up in your mind," I say coming up with the calculations quickly without knowledge of even really knowing that I was doing so.

Barry stares at me and Iris raises her eyebrow. She looks at me, "Ok first off, that's impressive, and second off I'm not crazy or drunk. He wore a mask," she pauses and blushes bashfully, "I think he smiled at me," and Barry seems to get a little bit jealous as he sighs, "Okay, first of all, if he's wearing a mask, that probably means he doesn't want people to know who he is," and Iris cuts him off losing patience.

"It doesn't matter who he is. What matters is that people know he's out there," and my mind flickers back to Red saving me from Black the first time I met him, the heartbreaking look curling his lips down as he gazed at me from under Snart's gun. And I understand what she means but I also know that it wouldn't do to have him known throughout the town.

Part of it is for the danger that I know would happen but another pat is because deep down I know that I don't want to lose one of the only people who has seen my broken side and still stuck by me.

I don't want to lose my friend.

Barry and Iris seem unaware of my inner monologue and continue to throw daggers with their eyes as Iris spits out suddenly, "What is wrong with you? This is important to me," she doesn't scream but the intensity in her voice has both me and Barry jumping back.

The intensity turns into melancholy as she says soft enough that we could barely hear, "Why can't you be more supportive?" and Barry seems to be knocked backwards at the loss in her voice and he runs his hand through his hair as he flounders for an excuse, "I'm just...you haven't even put your name on it," and Iris seems offended so he tries to explain himself, "How serious can you be about an anonymous blog?" and Iris jumps the gun as she yells at both of us.

"Okay, you know what? Our entire lives you couldn't scream loud enough that the impossible exists. Always taking your trips to search for some proof that you weren't crazy and imagining things," she turns to me and points at me, "He would leave for days at a time just chasing after something that we thought was fake. Me and my dad thought that he was just chasing after rumors and fairy tales," she grins at me and gestures wide, "And now it's actually happening in Central City, the impossible is here running through our streets and I have proof of it," she sighs from her outburst and I place a comforting hand on her shoulder as she glares at Barry, "And you don't want to know about it. So when you're ready to tell me what this whole routine is really about, then we can talk," and Barry seems to want to respond but his phone vibrates and his face falls.

Iris turns away and he gives me a sad smile before answering the phone with a hushed, "Yeah," and he nods a couple of times before his eyes shine in surprise and wisdom as he says, "That's why she was looking for the folder," and the person on the other end must have confirmed it because he places it away and gives an apologetic smile before wrapping me in a hug and whispering against my ear, "Thank you," I close my eyes in surprise my head against his heart for a fraction of a second but feels like forever as time slows down and it's just us. The sound of the cafe dulls down to a low thrum in the background drowned out by his breath humming against my ear. His chest heaving up and down, our breath in sync and his heartbeat thrumming in my ears. There is a soft pressure on my forehead before time resumes to normal and he pulls away with a sheepish smile before waving once and exiting out the door.

Elijah winks at me from the booth as I come closer, "That was probably the fastest romantic hug between platonic friends I've ever seen, love," and I blush rapidly enough to feel the heat travel above my ears.

Didn't feel very fast to me, more like time had slowed down and I was the only one aware.

"That's how you know they're the one," Elijah says from in front of me with a wide smirk across his face that grows even more the deeper shade that my face gets. I can feel the heat traveling and burning bright in my cheeks. Elijah starts to laugh, "Man you should see your face, never seen someone turn that red," and I let out a large sigh.

I push up from the table and leave to exit. Giving a small wave to Elijah on the way out and trying to get a smile out of Iris but she just ignores me and sashays away.

Okay, don't need that attitude anyways because I need to face something that I've been running away from, someone that terrifies me to my very core.

And judging by what Barry said it has something to do with that folder. Because there is something that I'm missing here.

Such as if the General isn't here for me, than who is he here for?

And what will that poor bastard have to do when they're in his iron claws?

Man, I need to talk to Red.

He'd have field day.

* * *

**Feel free to comment because I am having a lot of fun with clueless jealous Barry. So much fun. And I'm gone now, bye.**


	30. Episode 4:Those were the days

**Hello people! So sorry I have been unable to update, life is a hassle. But after seeing the season premiere I knew I couldn't leave you guys any longer. Holy wow! That was amazing. Nothing much has been going on except got a boyfriend. Very great person, probably going to be using him as inspiration sometime soon, shhh. Anyways thanks to all who have followed, favorited, read and reviewed. Every single one makes my day. Remember this story survives on you, the support is what keeps it alive. Anyways enough of me, you know the drill.**

**Read on**

* * *

I reach my apartment with no obstacles in my way, but throughout the entire walk it felt like I was being watched. The paranoia drives me faster as I all but slam the door to the front. Heat pin pricking near the corner of my eyes.

Mr. Harrison jolts from his seat and looks at me alarmed his book falling from his hands, "Makayla! What's wrong?" he comes out from the desk and wraps me in his arms, this man who has become my only father figure in Central.

The heat builds up into a torrent of tears as my armor falls and reveals the cracks within. I hold onto Mr. Harrison for all I'm worth as tears wrack my body. The idea that the General is even near here is enough to have me panicking.

Mr. Harrison holds me tight a little longer before pulling away his eyes crinkling as he stares at me worried, "What happened?" and I don't believe I have the breath to talk but a huff comes out from my mouth.

His name slips from my lips in a whisper, "Eiling," and he nods in understanding.

"No one has come. If he's here then it's not for you. From what you've told me this man is dangerous, are you sure you're safe?" he pulls away and stares at me once more, "That man is not getting you, this I promise," and he lets me go before staring at me his eyes hard.

"When you came here I told you I would keep you safe. I owe you for what happened, and I will never be able to pay you back. But Makayla, I need you to know that no one will be taking you away, okay?" he asks me and I nod back.

This man has no reason to protect me but he is. He is a part of my family and I will always honor that.

"Thank you Mr. Harrison," and he smiles.

"Please, call me Jack," he grins before picking up his book and leaving me to reach my apartment.

Once I get past the door I plop on the bed with my laptop lying on my lap. The one that I got protected before I left. Opening up the software I had installed I search for military records inputting the va file number that was on the folder we obtained earlier.

A name pops up _Bette Sans Souci_ and I read up on the information. Previous EOD specialist, injured ten months ago due to bomb going off. Treated for injury by Dr. Harold Hadley.

And the name I read next has me gasping, General Eiling: current superior.

This girl works under Eiling, or used to due to the dates active. She became inactive three months ago.

My mind races as I imagine the horror she must have gone through. Just injured and then she has to work for Eiling, nightmare. But why does he want her?

So many questions, but maybe there's someone who can answer them.

I write down the address, print out a few papers that I shove in my bag and shut my computer before launching off the bed.

Time to pay the doctor a visit.

* * *

I get there to Inglewood in record time and find the building. I knock on the door and wait patiently before the door is opened by a man with wrinkled eyes. He studies me before asking, "What do you want? It's been a very long night," and I respond, "Hello, Dr. Hadley. My name is Amy Wright," at this I pull out the papers I forged and hand them to him, "I'm a lawyer for a Souci. As I understand you performed some procedures on my client. I wish to inquire as to what they were exactly," and he studies the papers before handing them back nodding to me.

He widens the door and lets me into his office. The first thing I notice is the broken glass near the window and turn to him, "Did something happen here?" he nods before sitting down at his desk his hands steepled.

"There was a confrontation not an hour ago. Your client broke in demanding information. She was pursued by a former acquaintance of mine, the one who broke that window," at this he signals his head towards the window. He continues, "She was taken by someone who also broke in and took her away. As of now I have no clue where she is," he stares at me once more.

I grasp my hands together under the desk before asking him, "I understand that you performed procedures on my client, I wish to inquire as to what those exact procedures were," and he lowers his head.

He speaks to the desk, "I'm not proud of what we did to that poor girl, but she was something new, different," he raises his head and pierces me with his gaze, "And we had to know. We had to know what she was capable of. Such power if harnessed correctly could be of immense help to our country, and I believe in what we did," I try to process what he's saying.

"What you are telling me is that you experimented on my client because of special talents? What were those talents that were so great that you believe they permit torture?" and he scoffs at me before smiling.

"Your client, , had the ability to cause combustion upon contact with any item. She had the power to create bombs, destruction, and the power to bring victory to our nation," and I am filled with disgust at this man.

To torture someone just because they wanted to utilize her for destruction. It's atrocious.

I push my chair away before reaching my hand out, "Thank you for answering my questions. It was quite, interesting. And I hope you do not take offense if I say I hope I never have to speak to you again, goodbye," and without a backwards glance I exit through the door and don't stop until I'm far away.

Then I collapse on the sidewalk my head in my hands, that poor girl.

I dig in my pockets for my phone and dial up the one person I know can help her.

It rings once before he answers, "Makayla, hey what's wrong?," and I grin through my sadness.

But now is not the time, "Red, I have someone who needs your help," and I can hear the worry in his vibrations.

"Who is it?"

"A woman, she's being chased by a horrid man and I think you're the only one who can save her. Her name is Bette Sans Souci, can you help?" and there's silence on the other end of the phone before I hear a small chuckle.

He talks to someone else on his side before he's back and I can see his smile in my mind, "It's okay. We already got it, she's safe. Right here actually," and a woman's voice comes on.

"I'm Bette Sans Souci. Your friend here is a good man, told me a lot about you in the short time we've known each other. It's a pleasure Ms. Smith," she has a very pleasant voice.

I hear a cough and Red speaks, "I think it would be easier to do this in the normal spot," and he pauses. Laughter caresses my ears as he whispers into the phone, "Race you there," before chuckling and ending the call.

I smile at my phone before picking myself up for the short walk home.

Time to meet Ms. Sans Souci

* * *

I hurdle up the stairs before reaching the top and pushing the door open. I'm greeted with the sight of a beautiful woman with blazing hair. She turns around and smiles at me, "Hello," and I wave back walking forward.

I feel his presence before I hear the chuckle behind me and the slight pull on my hair. His voice whispers in my ear, "Did I ever tell you I love your hair down," before racing back to the front a grin on his face.

I try to ignore the beating of my heart and turn to Bette, "It's a pleasure to meet you in person. I've read a lot about your heroics, it's an honor," and she smiles sadly.

"Those were the days. Now I can only bring pain and destruction," Red looks between us before turning to me.

"We have a sample of her blood and would like for you to run some tests on it. You seem to care about what happens to her. Would you help?" he lifts his hand to show a tube of glistening blood. I nod and he places it in my hand wrapping my fingers around the glass. His gloves lingering just a bit longer than normal.

I try to control my blush and the beating of my heart as I turn to Bette, "A bit of a personal question, but you know Eiling?" and she scowls.

"Unfortunately. The man is a menace, I'm lucky I got away from him, how do you know him?" she stares at me questioningly.

I look down at my shoes, "He wanted to recruit me, and I ran," I give them a half truth hoping they'll let it be. Red looks at me his silver eyes gleaming.

He smiles and takes a seat, "We have a favor to ask, can she hide out here? Just for the night, until it's safe?" and he looks up at me with hope. I look at Bette and see her wounded stature and know I can never let her suffer.

"Can't let me suffer, eh? I think I like you," she smiles at me and I flush red at the knowing look on Red's face as he tries to hide a smirk.

"She can stay as long as she needs. We just need to be careful that Eiling doesn't find her," for both our sakes.

Red's face lights up and he races up to grasp me in a hug. His arms encircling my waist as my head is buried in his chest. He whispers in my ear, "Thank you, Makayla," and gives one more squeeze before slowly letting me go, his hands ghosting along mine.

Bette looks at me with a smile before throwing her hands up in joy, "Who wants a girl's night?" and I grin as Red laughs next to me.

This is going to be interesting.

* * *

_Mr. Smith needs a little bit more time to finalize my identity, and then I need to leave._

_There's a knock on my door and I answer as they let themselves in. My brother walks in strong his brown eyes shining as he softly shuts the door behind him._

_He sits in the corner of the bed and there are a few moments of silence before he takes a deep breath in, "I know it's hard, losing someone. You have been through hell and back, but isolating your family is not what you're supposed to do," he pauses giving me a moment to speak. But I don't need it._

_He continues, "Grayson was a great man, and he didn't deserve to die. But this isn't what he would have wanted. You have proven yourself to be a genius and you don't want to use it. But just know," at this he comes closer and lies his hand on my shoulder, "your family is always here for you._

_I feel the shift in the bed as he gets up and walks to the door about to exit before turning back to me, "That general guy is back. He wants to talk to you," and he gives one last glance before shutting the door and leaving._

_I watch where he was waiting for something to happen, his words coursing through my mind. _

This isn't what he would have wanted.

_I look at my bedside table at the little velvet box and pull it into my hands. Slowly opening it I marvel at the beauty inside. A silver ring formed of miniature braids ending in two leaves encircled around a small diamond._

_My engagement ring, or rather, what was supposed to be my engagement ring._

_The one he was supposed to propose to me with, but instead he died._

_Because of me._

_Because of me, he never got to give me the ring. Because of me, the ring is stained wtih his blood. Because of me._

_Grayson is dead._

_I let the tears fall for a while before closing the box and placing it next to my bedside once more. I wipe away the last of my tears and steel myself to exit the room._

_Once more, time to see the General._

* * *

**_Don't forget, support keeps this story alive. Review if you wish, and have a great day/night._**


	31. Episode 4:Unlike anyone I've ever met

Hello** once again here is an update. A thank you to all who have read and reviewed the last chapter. I've been getting a lot of questions about Makayla and why she is even here, and that is something I intend to answer. And this is part of it, but not all. I have to say it once more thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. It is amazing what it has evolved into and I am happy it is bringing joy into some lives. I happy I could do something. So a round of applause to everyone who has supported this story, it couldn't have been done without you.**

**Sorry to sound like a broken record but you know the drill, Read on.**

* * *

_I grip the doorknob tight in my grasp as I turn it and crack the door open, my body angled so he can't see into my house. He stands there on my porch a knowing grin on his face._

_"Ms. Carter, it's a pleasure to see you again," and he gestures to the living room with an open palm, "Are you going to invite me in?" and I grit my teeth as I ease the door open, my grip tightening out of his sight._

_"May you please come in? Mr. Eiling," and he marches inside his hands at his sides as he swivels to meet my gaze._

_"I arranged for your family to be preoccupied for a while as I do not wish for them to disrupt our negotiatio-"_

_"You mean your threats!" I shout at him and revel in the momentary look of surprise iin his eyes before it is cleared._

_He tenses his arms and continues, "Negotiations, Ms. Carter. Your skills and knowledge are of legendary proportions and they are what this country needs. The rate that you learn is unsurpassed by very few people," and he looks down at me his steel eyes glinting, "It is a gift that should be utilized and not wasted as you are doing now. I understand that you are going through a loss, and will give you the time to mourn," he pauses once more and unclasps his hands from behind his back._

_He looks around the living room before turning back to me, "I believe it would be easier to continue our negotiations in a place you're more comfortable. Shall we relocate to upstairs?" and I give a curt nod before turning and marching upstairs._

_I'm sitting on my desk by the time he stomps in, his presence claiming the room._

_I don't bother looking at him as I address him, "You have nothing I want, I do not wish to be a weapon of destruction. The mere idea that you think I have any obligation to you is unfathomable to me," and I raise my gaze to pin him with my glare, "The first time I met you, you tried to use the man I love against me. To betray his memory of who I am. What gives you the right?" and he looks down._

_This proud man is unable to face my gaze._

_"Ms. Carter, you are wrong. The first time we met I told you about something the military wishes to create. The ability to create peace with our enemies," and he looks up once more pinning me with his gaze, "And you need to trust me when I say, we cannot do that without you. It would be impossible, so yes. Right now I am willing to do whatever it takes to make you understand this one thing," and as his voice hardens to steel as he holds me down in his sight. His eyes full of terrifying conviction that has me cowering where I stand._

_I haven't been this afraid since I watched the man I loved get shot in the heart by the man who ruined my life._

_General Eiling steps closer, "You cannot run from this. No matter what it takes you will join our ranks. Because this country needs you in ways you can't even fathom. Whatever it takes Ms. Carter," and I dig my feet in the floor as I curl my fingers into fists._

_"Is this a threat?" my voice is able to shake out as he grins._

_"No, Ms. Carter, it's a promise," and he reaches out for the box on my nightstand, "The last time I was here, you told me to stay away. A woman as smart as you," he takes it in his hands, "should know that was not going to happen. I was not using your love for Grayson against you," his large hands cover the top as he pries the top open, "I was simply trying to remind you of what you would be fighting for. Yes your family, your country and innocent lives will be saved by you coming with me. But that pales next to what it could do to save the man you love," he reaches into the box and pulls out the ring. His fingers clasping it until it's facing me._

_The bloodstained band demanding my attention, accusing me._

_My blood boils at the thought of him holding the last thing of Grayson I can hold dear. My vision running red and my fingers curl into fists as I growl out,_ "Don't. Touch. His. Ring,"_ and the ring drops from his grasp as if it burned him._

_The box falls to the ground as well as I shout,_ "Get out!"_ and fear obscures his features before he turns on his heel._

_His shocking white hair the last I see of him until my door closes._

_My chest expands in anger as I hold my breath._

_I listen to his stomp down the stairs and the creak of the front door, his pause as he shouts to empty air, "I'd consider my offer, for your family's sake! I look forward to meeting you again, Ms. Carter," and the final bang echoing throughout the house as the door slams shut._

_It's only then I let out my breath._

_It's only then I let myself collapse._

* * *

"Huh, uh!" I wake with a outtake of breath and flail as my legs are held captive by chains.

I struggle to free myself my heart pounding in my chest and my arms reaching for something to grab onto.

I shoot up my breath coming ragged and staggered as I look around my eyes adjusting.

It isn't until I see the green glow of numbers from my clock until I let out a breath and hold my hand to my chest. I'm not captive.

I'm home, I'm safe.

My door slams open with a bang and I launch from my bed. My assailant ducking my advance as I grab their wrist and twist avoiding their fist. I slam their wrist down away from their body as my hand slams against their elbow.

There's a grunt of pain as she falls to the ground, "Makayla!" and I gasp as I release her and jump away.

My heart gallops in my chest at the realization of what I almost did, "Bette, I'm sorry!" and she winces as she gets up.

She straightens her spine and cradles her wrist as she looks at me and smiles, "Nice moves," and I'm confused. She comes closer, "It sounded like you were having a nightmare. I came in to check on you," and she stares at me, "I see that you're a little distressed. I'll go now," and she turns to leave.

I reach out and grip her arm, "No," and she pauses looking at me, "you did say it was a girl's night. I have ice cream in the fridge," I offer and she smiles at me before nodding.

She sits on the couch as I grab the ice cream and a few bowls, "Sorry, all I have is plain chocolate?" I say as I plop down on the couch and hand her her bowl.

She takes a bite with a thoughtful look on her face before turning to me, "What was that, in your room," and I ponder answering.

I take a bite and stretch my legs before taking a breath, "There's somethings I haven't told anybody. And they are ten kinds of complicated. Some of it involves Eiling," and she curls her legs in and watches me with her pale gray eyes. Waiting for me to continue.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this. I just know that I have to tell someone because the secrets are killing me. I've been lying to everyone," and she continues to watched me with her unwavering gaze. I take a breath and continue, "My real name is Dawn Carter. Almost a year ago I was normal. I had a family, school. I had a love of my life," and I pauses remembering his soulful slate blue eyes.

"The best man I ever knew. He was so sweet, always kissed me whenever he saw me. He would bring me flowers and chocolate on random days just to remind me. Supported me when I needed him most. The greatest man I had ever known. He loved me, protected me even at the expense of his own life. We were here the night the particle accelerator exploded. I didn't know but that was supposed to be the night he was going to propose to me. That was also the night he was shot in the heart," and I can feel the heat pricking at my eyes, "Because of something I did. A man followed us there, followed me there. Because he wanted me dead, for placing him in prison," and I wiped my eyes at the memory, "He was supposed to shoot me, was going to shoot me. But Grayson protected me, he took the bullet that was meant for my heart. Instead it launched through his, and he died in my arms. While I mourned over him the murderer committed suicide, probably because I was more miserable than even if that bullet were fired at me, the man I loved was gone, and I could do nothing to help" and Bette places her gloved hand on mine her eyes rimmed in red.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she whispers and I nod my head before continuing, "When I got home they had a funeral immediately. My friends abandoned me and his mother screamed at me that my body should be the one in that casket. Everybody blamed me and in my home I was a menace, because of me he was gone. After that I pushed everyone away and lost myself in trying to become better. I poured over every single medical journal and book I could, scoured for something that could make sure I can do something, what I couldn't do then. I enrolled myself in no less than six different self defense classes with everything spanning from boxing to jiu jitsu. For months I was obsessed with becoming better than what I was," and I grip her hand in mine tighter as she holds me with her gaze.

"It was a few months later I learned all I could and went to search for more. I found myself at the university library scouring through everything possible, and that was where Mr. Smith found me. He was watching me for a while marveling at my dedication and ability. He took me under his wing and it was just a little later he learned that I was absorbing information at an accelerated rate. Was able to recall entire chapters from memory, understand the most complicated formulas and decipher methodology no one was even previously able to comprehend. He tested me and found that not only was my IQ incredibly high it was increasing at a rate never before seen in a human being. Experts were flown in, I was tested, assessed, analyzed from every single angle they could think of. They came to the conclusion that as a result of my studies I was a genius," at this I pause and scoff, "They called me a self-made genius and for a time life was great. I was so busy I wasn't able to think about Grayson, my family was happy, they taught me advanced...everything," and Bette looks down at her ice cream a small smile on her face.

I squeeze her hand and carry on, "Then I met Eiling," at this her face falls and she grips my hand tight in her grasp. "The first time I met him, I was terrified. His tactics aren't exactly family friendly. He wanted me to use my 'gift' for military purposes, join him and 'save our country'. But the first time I met him I saw in him something corrupt and terrifying. I was so scared that I wanted to run," and I lower my gaze.

Bette stares at me in shock her mouth open as her gray eyes burn into mine. She blinks rapidly before speaking, "What did you do?" and I scoff.

"I ran. And I didn't stop. I left my family, I changed my identity, fabricated an application for the precinct, I lied, and I ran. Came here to Mr. Harrison, to honor Grayson's memory and everything that could have been. I destroyed my old life and came here broken. I was so alone and ready to give up," and my hands slips from hers as sweat covers my body. My heart hammers in my chest and my breaths come in ragged bursts.

"Then, I met them. The people who are becoming my new family. They have no reason to accept me, at all. But they are all so great and amazing. Eddie is like an older brother, Joe is such a supporting person, Iris is the sister I never had. And Barry," at this I take a deep breath, "Unlike anyone I've ever met. So much light and happiness. He's infectious to be around, when I'm with him my heart feels whole again, but they're not the only ones I love," and she smiles at me.

"The man in red. The one who saved my life. You know he wouldn't shut up about you," she smiles at me through her tears, "Never knew anybody to talk like that, I think you're his light. Somehow I see something between you two," and she grins at me, "Tell me about him," she says her gray eyes alight.

I take a deep breath and run my hand through my hair, "There's so much to say. The first time I met him, he saved my life. He was one of the first people to accept me into this city. Then I saved his life, he saved mine, I kind of saved his friends, he saved mine. Again. I think we switch, like every Tuesday," she laughs at me her eyes glowing and crinkling in joy.

I continue, "He saved this city so many times, and nobody knows. They can't. I trust him with my life, everytime he's around I feel so safe and happy. Electricity courses through me every time he touches me, the fluttering butterflies in my stomach every time he's around. The special smile that I only seem to have when I'm around him. The feeling of protection that I feel when his arms are wrapped around me. I have such complete and utter faith in him that it should be scary. He is the first one I call at the drop of trouble whether in the city or with me. Is that love? Am I in love with Red?" and she grins at me her eyes rimmed with red.

And I scoff, and chuckle, "Then there's Barry. I like the way his emerald eyes shine at me when he smiles. Truly I like the goofy smile never far away and that never fails to makes me laugh. He is one of the most gentlemanly people I have ever met and he does it without even knowing it. I get so envious of the way he looks at Iris, and the way I feel when I'm around him is just addictive and amazing. Whenever I'm around him it's like time slows down to where it's just me and him. I like him, am I in love with Barry Allen too?" Bette squeezes my hand tight and wraps me in her arms.

I bury my face in her shoulder and confess what has been haunting me for a while, "After Grayson I didn't think I could love anybody again, and now I love two. It feels like betrayal, and I really can't love two people. They don't and can't love me back. It's selfish of me to think so," and Bette just holds me tighter.

Her gloved hands float on my back as she holds me in her arms. I let myself go and collapse before pulling back and looking her in the eyes, "_You can't tell anyone about tonight_. They can't know, please. I don't want anyone to find out I've been lying for so long," and she smiles as she nods.

"Not a soul will know. Eiling deserves the greatest hell for putting you through this," for a second her eyes hardened to steel before it vanishes to be replaced by a genuine smile, "Thank you for sharing this with me, and if it makes a difference. I don't think you're broken, because broken implies you can't be fixed. You're cracked and hurt but I think this city will be your salve. From the few moments I've known you, you have proven to have amazing heart, and strength. I think you are an amazing person who deserves happiness. No matter what you yourself may think," she gives me one more hug before leaning back and arching her back in a yawn, "Now I think we should get some rest. Goodnight," she smiles at me, "Dawn," and stretches across the couch, pulling the covers over her head.

"Goodnight Bette, and thank you," she gives me a thumbs up and I smile as I go to my own room.

I don't think the nightmares are going to bother me tonight.

* * *

This morning has been going pretty well, me and Bette ate some breakfast and talked a little bit more about random things.

We talked and joked about the most random and mundane things. Her favorite color is purple, she wanted to do ballet when she was younger and she can go cross eyed with her eyelids turned out.

Weird face competition, don't ask.

We're sitting together on the couch watching Sherlock and discussing Benedict Cumberbatch's cheekbones when a series of knocks echoes through the apartment. We jump up and are both ready to defend ourselves until we look out the window and see Red's smiling face.

I relax my stance and she turns to wink at me, as I inwardly roll my eyes.

I go to the window and open the latch for him to come in and the gust of wind blows through as he speeds through.

"You could have just asked us to come to the roof," I chastise him goodnaturedly.

He grins through the cowl his voice vibrating with joy, "Couldn't wait," and he looks between us with a smile, "You two seem to have become pretty good friends. I'm glad," he fixes Bette with his gaze, "I'm glad you found something good," and she looks at me with her gunmetal eyes grinning.

"She's a good person, thank you for introducing us," and she turns to me to enclose me in a hug, "Thank you for keeping me safe here," she says.

I grip her tight as well in a silent thank you.

We let go and Red stands there balancing between two feet and giving a smile before turning to me, "Makayla do you think you'll be able to get that data about her soon?" and I grin at him.

"Have I ever failed you?" and I realize what I said, "don't answer that," and he laughs with Bette.

I continue, "Just gotta ask Barry if I can use the equipment for a small experiment. Probably say I'm just testing a friend's blood for some transmitted...disease or something," and I can feel my face growing red at the implication of what I said.

Red grins at me, "I think it'll be fine with him if it's for a friend. We gotta go," he grips my hand and pulls me into a hug.

It's like coming home because with him I feel safe and protected. It's almost too soon before he lets go and grips Bette's hand, "We should be going," and she goes to the window with a last wave jumping onto the fire escape.

Red gets in position to race off before he pauses. His head turns to look at me his mouth open in wonder like he just figured something out, "Makayla?" he straightens up and stares at me, "You hugged Bette," he states in wonder his silver eyes glinting as he appraises me, "had tactile contact, and you didn't..." he shakes his head again, "You didn't blow up," he reaches out to me, "How?"

And before I know it I'm on the floor with his worried gaze standing over me. My strength gave out and my knees buckled under me, the weight of the idea crumpling me.

Not again, how? I wasn't poisoned with Nimbus, completely immune and now...now I can have full contact with a woman who can create bombs out of whatever she touches.

Red stares over me his face pulled into worry as his silver eyes glint in thought. He reaches his arm out and grabs me up, electricity flowing through my blood. He grips me in his arms again as he grips me tight, "I'm gonna take you to Star Labs," he whispers in my ear.

"I'm gonna take you to meet Dr. Wells," and I grip him tight as his hold on me increases and we're flying.


	32. Episode 4: You're still here

**Hello, so sorry for the long update. This week has been kind of difficult for me, Halloween was an anniversery for something horrible that happened to my family, and I was useless that entire day. Confession, this story is kind of my diary. A way that I can write a life where the character has been through so much crap but at least I know there's a happy ending in her future. With I could be that confident about my own life. Another confession, Makayla is based off of experiences that happened with my family as well. For all of those who support and help this story grow you have no idea how much of an impact that you have made on my life, without you guys I don't think I would have survived this entire year. So thank you to everyone and enough with the sad and depressing (at least in my life). For all of those who have read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, you are all amazing human beings who deserve the best of life. **

**You know the drill, read on.**

* * *

I'm in Star labs surrounded by geniuses and it is amazing.

Bette stands across from me her hands wringing at the gloves covering her skin.

The man across from me is staring at me like I'm an anomoly. His eyes staring into my soul from behind his glasses.

He watches me before maneuvering his chair to come closer and raising his hand, "Ms. Smith it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Harrison Wells, welcome to Star labs," and I extend my hand to his and give it a firm shake.

"Thank you for having me here, even though I don't know why I'm here," he gives a small chuckle and waves Dr. Snow and Cisco over, "They are just going to hook you up to some sensory systems as to monitor your vitals. For these purposes you are going to have to...remove," at this he coughs awkwardly and gestures to my chest, "Your, uh...shirt," and I can feel the burn of my blood as it rushes to my cheeks.

I look around the room and find it absent of a certain hero, "Is Red here?" and they all share a look of something like humor as Cisco laughs, "Naw, he's in a different room," and I let out a breath of relief.

"So that means he can't see this?" and Cisco laughs again, "No, he definitely can. He just doesn't get as good a view," at this he gives me a wide smile. Dr. Snow rolls her eyes and jabs her elbow into his side, he coughs and scowls at her.

I chuckle at the sight, they remind me of my family.

Dr. Wells grins at all of us and looks back at me, "Pardon them, but we won't be able to get any accurate results if they are any barriers in the way," and Dr. Snow glares at both of them before turning to me.

"You can keep the bra, for sake of modesty," she says and I give a grateful smile before pulling my shirt above my head.

I'm hit with the cold air of the lab and shiver just a little as Dr. Snow places the sensors on me and steps back.

They all share a look before Dr. Wells addresses me, "We believe that there may be something different about you, but we would need to test it to be sure," and Dr. Snow shares a look with Cisco before turning to me, "A few months ago, the day you came here. Do you remember saving Red in the warehouse?" she addresses me while coming closer with a needle and holding my wrist to check my pulse. She then grabs a wipe from nearby and swipes it across my arm, "I'd brace myself, this may hurt," she cautions me and I nod holding my breath as she inserts the needle into my skin. We watch as the blood is sucked in and when it is about halfway full she draws the needle back replacing it with some gauze as she wraps the puncture point.

She stares at me when she's done and gives the needle to Cisco where he nods and disappears. She then turns to me, "The warehouse, do you remember?"

I nod back, "Yeah, I remember. Black was assaulting him and I rushed to protect him, don't really remember much. Was kind of zen," and they all share a look.

Dr. Wells turns and directs himself to the monitors and extends his hands to the screen as he selects something, "You were protecting him, against six other men. Did you never wonder how you were able to do so?" and I shake my head. He gives a small smile, "Look at the screen to your left," and I turn.

There is a blurry video playing and I can see the Black's savagely beating Red. Then they stop and look up where I watch a girl I recognize as myself step forward and launch into the fight.

On the screen in just a few seconds I'm surrounded as they beat me and I turn to Dr. Wells wondering what is the point of making me watch this.

He simply inclines his head up towards the screen and I watch as a pipe flies across the room into my searching hands and I wield it as a weapon. Then my jaw drops as I watch myself blur and the bodies drop until I come back to reality.

Dr. Wells's voice rings out from behind me, "That was you, fighting to protect him. We have no true understanding as to how it occurred, but Dr. Snow has a few ideas as she will tell you now," and he turns away and I face Dr. Snow.

Her face studies mine as she swipes across her tablet, "From what we have gathered the times that you have exhibited these abilities have been in cases of extreme fight or flight occurrences. We have isolated three different occurrences with the assistance of Red. The first time was with Danton Black you absorbed the ability of super speed," she pulls up the video once again for us to view.

She swipes across to another recognizable face, "Then there was Kyle Nimbus. According to several reports including those of Dr. Wells, Detective West and even Red. You were exposed to the gas and should have been dead within a matter of minutes. But you're still here, standing," and I'm slightly confused and worried.

She then turns to Bette and then me gesturing, "Then there's you two. Bette has the ability to cause anything spontaneously combust upon contact, and well, once again, you're still here," she addresses me her brown eyes piercing almost like an accusation.

I look between all of them my mind muddled but also cleared, "So what you're saying is that somehow the secretion of epinephrine by my adrenal gland ties in with the subsequent and immediate development of abilities I previously had no knowledge of. And that all of it was done unconsciously without my knowing," they all stare at me before Dr. Wells speaks up, "That is precisely what we are saying, and we desire to know the limitations that you possess. Which is precisely why we have Ms. Sans Souci here as well," he gestures to Bette and she steps forward.

She gives me a small smile before turning to Dr. Wells, "So what are we doing?"

Cisco gives a large smile, "We're going to blow stuff up," he says while he wrings his hands in glee.

I turn to Bette with a small smile, "Sounds fun," and she grins right back at me.

Dr. Snow comes closer to disconnect all the wires and sensors from my body.

I hear the small clunk of a door opening and look to see Red standing there. For a man in a mask he is fairly talented at being as awkward as possible as he tries to look everywhere in the room except at me.

"Red!" I shout and pull away from Dr. Snow to envelop him in a hug. He stiffens and I hear a small chuckle from across the room.

I pull away to look and see Dr. Wells covering his mouth to prevent a smile as he stares at us. I look up at Red to see that he has a very awkward smile on and is looking at me in something akin to embarrassment.

"What?" I look around the room and Dr. Snow gestures to my chest with a loud whisper, "You're not wearing a...uh, your shirt," and I jump away with a shriek covering my chest with my hands.

Red gives an awkward smile as Dr. Snow shakes her head. Dr. Wells chuckles once more.

Bette and Cisco are doubled over laughing as they clutch their stomachs with glee, their laughter echoing throughout the lab.

I dive for the table and snatch my shirt before yanking it over my head, the world momentarily dark. When I'm done I attempt to hide myself in a dark corner from the embarrassment.

"_Don't laugh!_" I try to shout and silence falls over the lab.

Cisco gives an apologetic smile, "You're right, sorry" and he hangs his head down.

Dr. Snow raises her head and looks at Dr. Wells, "Do you smell that?" and he gives the air a small sniff before a small smile appears on his face.

"It smells like the air right after a lightning storm," he says with a dreamy look on his face.

Cisco looks at him weird, "No it's like the empanadas my mom used to make when I was younger," and he grins widely.

"Lilac," the word rings throughout the room and I turn to see Red staring at me a sad twinkle in his eyes. His deep voice resonating through my very soul as he watches me, "My mother used to envelop me in her arms, and when she did," he pauses and his eyes sparkle with unshed memories, "I would always smell lilac," he takes a deep breath before looking at me his lips shaking just a bit.

I'm worried he's going to start crying but he surprises me by enveloping me in his arms and holding me tight to his chest. His voice is a whisper, "Thank you," and I close my eyes one thought running through my mind, 'Don't go' and he chuckles and holds me tighter. I let myself relax into his arms to savor the small moment but it is quickly ruined.

His comforting weight is pulled from me and I'm left grasping at empty air and Dr. Snow is standing there a thunderous expression on her face, "What did you do?" she yells at me and extends her arm across the lab, her voice a low growl, "They are all being hopeless idiots, and they're never that bad. You did something to make them this way," She turns to Red, Cisco and Dr. Wells all standing there with blank expressions on their faces as they watch me.

She snaps at them, "You guys need to go," and they ignore her still staring at me. Red speaks up, "I don't want to, she said to stay," and he gives me a small smile as I stand there my jaw wide open.

Say what now?

"You don't want us to leave," Cisco says a small grin stretching across his face.

Dr. Snow turns to me, "I don't know what you did, but it has to stop," and I wrack my brain for an answer. Suddenly it hits me with such force that I'm almost knocked backward. They don't want to go because I said.

I turn to them with a small smile, "It's fine, you should go to the lab...or something," and they nod before leaving with some sort of a bounce in their step.

Well, except Dr. Wells.

Caitlin turns to me once more fury obvious in every facet of her face, I cower in front of her mighty anger, speechless.

She takes a deep breath and says slowly with restrained patience, "Once more, what hap-" she's cut off by a small alarm on one of the screens and she goes rushing to it.

Her thunderous anger is replaced by genuine confusion as her fingers fly across the keyboard, "How?" she whispers to herself before clicking some keys and a chart appears on the screen in front of me. she stands next to me, "This is Red's sensory system, it can detect pain or foreign substances. But it also tracks his neural ratings, the amount of chemicals that are being released into his brain," she explains to me and I look at the screen.

Something immediately pops up, "His amygdala and ventral tegmental area are showing extreme activity," I study the image closer and see that an entire portion of his brain is showing the same activity, "Actually it looks like the entire limbic system is being affected, so he's experiencing strong and sudden emotion," and Dr. Snow nods before pulling up another image this one the measurement of the different chemicals affecting his brain, the numbers are startlingly high.

Dr. Snow comes next to me, "Estrogen, oxytocin, and dopamine. What do you know about these?" she addresses me and I remember the paper that I was reading such a very long time ago. The paper about the chemical responses to love.

I am in a haze as I answer her, "Those are the chemicals most commonly associated with the functions of the brain that deal with the impulses of emotion, most frequent being love," and we hear an intake of breath from the corner.

We both turn and see Bette standing there a look of pure terror on her face, "Eiling..." she starts and takes a deep breath before continuing, "Before I left he told me he was trying to create a special team of operatives. Had a few picked out, myself included," she looks at me her green eyes shining, "but there was one that wouldn't take the offer. Eiling became obsessed with finding him at any possible cost, said his ability could change the way we fight...because we wouldn't have to. From what I can gather he had the ability to affect others, make them follow his wishes with no resistance, and actually fervor," she pauses and scratches at her gloves, "Before I left he told me he had a plan to create a trap for this potential operative. Find a way to bait him, and it was then I realized just how obsessed he was. He didn't care that he was placing the life of a young girl in jeopardy, so I left," and Dr. Snow faces her slowly.

"Do you think that this operative may be in Central and that is why Makayla is exhibiting these abilities?" and Bette shrugs.

"Last I heard he was here in the U.S. near the West Coast, about two months ago," she pauses, "But I have no idea where he is now, or why he would be following Makayla," she looks up at me as her spine straightens with an idea, "But I do think I remember his name. Last name was something like Rigby or Rigley and his first started with a J...Jake...James?" she thinks it over before lighting up, "Jim, that's it," and I see the world go black and dark as what she says hits me with full force.

The strength is seeped from my body and the dark crowds into my vision as the last thing I can hear is Bette saying with a smile.

"Jim Rigley,"

My strength fails and I fall to the floor. Enveloped by memories, Jim smiling with my family as we welcome with open arms. Not knowing the pain and harm he will bring.

The shout of anguish as my mom hears the truth. The anger in the house as he storms out the door.

Agonizing and hushed secrets for months as we wait to go to trial. I felt so broken on the floor when they asked me to give my testimony. We thought we were finally safe when he was in prison, and then the urgent worry and panic when he broke out.

My family was against me coming to Central, told me to stay with them. And I ignored their concern and went, with Grayson. Because of me he was there.

I remember the heart wrenching pain as the man I loved was torn away from me, and the engulfing darkness that followed.

That monster ruined my life, he can't be alive!

From almost far away I hear shouts of panic and the slam of a door hits my ear as I'm cradled in someone's arms and hear a broken shout.

"Makayla!" he cries. Caressing my forehead, and I melt into the touch.

And the red covers my vision before it is swallowed by the dark

One last thought echoing through me.

Oh, fuck.

* * *

**So once more thank you, the update shouldn't take so long next chapter. You fantastic human beings have a wonderful day/night and keep making people smile. Goodbye for now.**

**P.S. Reviews are lifeblood, and always greatly appreciated. Thank you.**


	33. Episode 4: Destiny to Lose

**Okay so I know it's been a while since I last updated but writer's block had me in a sleeper hold, my boyfriend broke up with me, and I'm sick. All in all, not the best. So sorry if this chapter seems a bit angsty, kinda happened. So a thank you to all of you who have been with this story and those who have just began, it is a all a journey. So thank you for following, favoriting, reviewing (my personal favorite, because then I can message back ;) ) and plain read this story. It could not go on without every single one of you, so you know the drill. Ignore me.**

**And READ ON.**

* * *

HE CAN'T BE ALIVE!

He can't.

These thoughts echo throughout my mind as I feel tingling in my eyes and am surrounded by darkness.

Sounds come to and from in snippets, "Powe...hypnotis...fainted...said a name...fell...Rigley,"

"She has an abil...control emotions," I hear a soft feminine voice from across the room.

There is a rustling near me and I hear small exhales of breath as they think, "coul...ha...lied the entire time. Don't know who sh...no knowle...of previous life. She just appea...felt different. I thought she was diff...nt. Thought that maybe, I could have felt someth...now I don't know," his hands rest near my head and a small exhale of air caresses my skin.

I feel a sigh brush across my hair and he breathes out, "What did he do to her? That...man...Jim Rigley,"

At that I shoot up my hands clawing at air as I try to orient myself.

Strong hands brace my hands and slam them down onto something leathery, holding them against his chest. His chest rises and falls rapidly with each harsh pant.

His grip tightens over me, strong but gentle. A face comes into blurry focus and the first thing I see is shocking silver eyes staring into mine.

His face is hard and twisted in hurt as he looks down at me, holding me captive in his arms as his head bends closer to mine.

There seems to be a fight within him as he frowns and shakes his head before throwing my hands away from his chest and lowering it before turning to Dr. Snow, his bibrations curling through me, "I can't do this, not now," and he doesn't look at me when his name slips from my lips.

"Red," and it rasps from me crushing my very heart, and he turns to me for just a second. And my heart cracks at the look of pain and betrayal lacing the brilliant silver eyes before he turns with a broken, "I-I gotta go," and with that he was gone the only sign the papers fluttering in the breeze.

I try to ignore the flash of pain that flicks through me and turn to Dr. Snow trying to put on a mask to hide it, based on the pitiful expression she gives me I know I didn't do a good job. I stare at her, "What happened?" and the pitiful look is slammed down to be replaced with anger.

"You lied to us," she spits at me ice cold, her brown eyes flashing, "We don't know who you are, what you can do, and why you are even here!" she yells and I flinch back at the venom in her voice, and watch her icy demeanor return as she took a deep breath and looked towards where Red just exited, "He doesn't even know who you are anymore. And with your ability, he is questioning how he thinks about you, what he has done around you, and every single thing that he has felt," she glares at me, "And that is what hurts him the most, not knowing if what he feels is even real," and she stalks away to the monitors and system controls in the next room as I stand there frozen.

What did I just do?

"You royally screwed up, that's what," a sad voice rings from my left and a reassuring weight is placed on my shoulder as I turn and see Bette standing there, her steel gray eyes sunken in as she tries to give me a reassuring smile, showing sadness.

And I give a weak laugh, "Thanks Bette, I could see that," she tries to smile at me and squeezes my shoulder.

"One day, you can tell them, and then they will understand," she gives a weak grin, "Even Red, I think that there is something for you two, and know he won't give it up so easily," her eyes glint with mischief, "Even if he is acting like a little ignorant brat," at that I jab her in the side with my elbow and she laughs, "What it's true," her steel eyes flashing bright with laughter.

And the laugh dies out when she sees Dr. Wells gesturing to her with a grim look on his face. She turns to me, "I should go see what that is about," and grips me in a hug before whispering, "Stay safe," and she lets go trotting off to Dr. Wells her face bright.

And I stand there watching the conversation wishing that I could hear it, but I watch as her face falls and hardens as he gestures to his wheelchair. Her eyes glint dangerously when she crosses her arms and shifts her weight and goes stock still as he says something his face stoic and serious, and she freezes when he points at me, her eyes flashing as she tries to yell at him, only for him to say something and she slams her mouth shut, nodding. He rummages inside of his desk before pulling out a pair of keys and placing them in her hand on last command leaving his lips.

She gives a nod and turns back to me her face grim. She marches up to me the perfect soldier and looks me in the eyes, "We got to go, I'm doing something for all of us and may need you there," I give a weak nod and a yelp as she grips me by the arm and drags me out of Star labs.

She lets go and stalks away before taking out her phone and punching in a couple of numbers. I can't hear her but I watch her face harden and she looks at me before nodding and mouthing the word, 'Yes,' before speaking some more and hanging the phone up. She slams it into her back pocket and stalks towards one of the cars in the garage, diggin in her pants before finding keys for the ignition and I hear the hum of the engine as it comes to life.

"Where are we going?" I ask her as she yanks us into the car and sets off growling low in her throat.

Her eyes flash as she rumbles, "To do something I should have done a long time ago," and that is the only answer I get as we drive in silence.

In a short while we end up near the bridge and she cuts off the engine before turning to me some of her features melting away the hardness as she looks at me sincerely and says slowly, "Do you trust me?" I nod.

And she gives a weak smile, "You're going to have to trust me right now, and whatever I say don't do anything, okay?" she opens the door to exit before slowly turning to me, "This is for you, believe me," and she exits the car her lithe and graceful body folding out.

I open my door as well and look at her her red hair blazing in the sun as she steps forward something clutched in her palm.

She points in front of her, "Go," she says softly giving me a slight push forward as we continue to walk.

There is a rumbling starting a my feet and continuing up until it shakes my very core and I watch as vehicles surrounds us and let out a squeal of panic, my heart racing as I get ready to bolt. Only to be stopped by her gripping my wrist, "Please," she pleads, "Trust me," and I stare out at the soldiers lined around us their weapons drawn and trained on us, every instinct yelling at me to run, and pain lancing through every single cell in my body. I turn to her and nod.

She gives a weak smile once more and steps forward towards the soldiers who part to show the large man with snow white hair, and I growl low in my throat.

She faces him her whole body straight as she shouts, "I'm ready to give myself up," and my heart plummets as Eiling grins lowly.

"Oh, I highly doubt that," he sneers and she shakes her head.

"I have one condition," and she looks at me a weak smile gracing her features as she winks, "She goes free, her friends and family are not harmed," she glares at Eiling and he flinches back, "You do not touch her," she growls low in her throat and he freezes.

Before letting out a bark of laughter, "You think you can get me to compromise your freedom for hers," and the laughter is cut off as he straightens up, "You can't, stand down soldier," he grimaces at her his eyes burning.

And he turns to me his gaze growing curious, "I thought that you ran away, a shame," and I curl my lips up in anger.

"Not running, protecting," I snark back at him and he gives a feral grin before turning back to one of his soldiers and whispering a command in his ear.

The soldier runs back into one of the cars and pulls out a small box.

He rushes towards the General holding the box in his hands.

The General reaches out his hand towards the box, and it shakes as it gets closer his face contorting in anger as his arm drops and he grimaces.

Eiling looks at me, "I told you that if you joined it would honor your fiance, help him in more ways than you could ever know. This is a gift," he motions his head to the soldier and he opens the small box and my body hums in anger as I see the silver glint reflect in the light.

The small round object makes me gasp and my heart race at the sight of the ring nestled in the cushions, the scarlet stained band mocking me.

And I feel the pain as my teeth grind against each other and my fist clenches in anger as I launch towards him.

That's Grayson's ring! And he should get his slimy hands off of it before I rip them off!

His face flashes in fear and I'm hurled back as someone smacks into me holding me back with all of their strength, I kick back with all my strength and hear an outtake of breath behind me

I stop immediately and whip around to see Bette standing there cradling her stomach and I fall to my knees, "Oh no, Bette I'm so sorry," and she grimaces a little before looking up and giving me the thumbs up. She gets up and stumbles a bit before righting herself.

Eiling looks on in amusement his lackey still holding the box, "Never thought I'd hear that anger come from you, Ms. Carter. Rip my arms off, seems a little violent," he sneers and I snarl at him the sound inhuman and full of malice.

I give a smirk at the way he flinches back, his dead gray eyes flashing in fear.

And he tries to reason with Bette who is still grimacing and holding her hands at her sides, her fists clenched tight.

"Brave American soldiers are going to die in that fight, that was why I wanted to create that team. The one that you rebelled against," and she grimaces in anger as he continues, "Because with them, we could have victory. Save loved ones and out country," he pleads with her and she scowls.

He turns his attention to me, "Now you, are much more important than you realize, such gifts and you waste them. You could have made the world proud, made your family proud, saved Grayso-,"

"Do. Not. Say. His. Name." I punctuated each word with a snarl and he jerks back a few steps, and turns to his lackey.

"Give her the box," he yells and I lunge forward to collect it, nearly crashing forward into Eiling with the box in my hands and he jerks backward.

Eiling smiles, "As a sign of good faith," he turns to Bette and she stands tall. He studies her and me before nodding, "I accept your condition, girl goes free," and he gives a feral grin, "And you come with me," he says smugly waiting for her answer.

Bette looks down at the ground and her fists tighten as her hands glow. She speaks low and harsh, "All I ever wanted was to make the world a safer place," she lunges forward releasing the small metal balls in her hands as they spark with the combustible energy. She frowns and shouts, "And it will be when you're not in it!" her hair flying as she whips her hands forward.

Shock registers on Eiling's face as he shouts, "Take cover!" and his soldiers dive for the ground as the little bombs explode.

I grab Bette's arm to pull her away and feel a tell tale gust of wind whispering against my neck. I whip around to face Red, "What are you doing here?" I shout and he ignores me his eyes flaring as he stares Bette down.

"Being a soldier doesn't mean you're a murderer," he tells her and he falls soft and calm, "Don't become one now," he consoles her as she falls in his arms.

His face falls as he registers why and looks back at Eiling still holding the smoking gun with a grin. Red turns to her pain evident, "I'm sorry. I didn't see him," and she coughs lightly.

"Don't be it's not your fault," she gets out, "I'm glad you stopped me," she says with a small smile before leaning forward and whispering something in his ear. I watch them and Red looks at her his mouth open in shock as she struggles to get out, "Promise me?" and he gives a broken nod.

She smiles at me and winks one last time before his steel eyes close and her body relaxes.

Red cradles her body and I turn towards Eiling rage running through my veins, "You!" and he gives a small smile of accomplishment before his head falls forward with a thud.

I fall forward my strength failing as I hear something going on behind me and it barely registers, "How fast do I need to go to run on water?" I hear Red ask desperately.

And turn my attention back to Eiling anger marring my features as the world lights up brilliant red and I feel arcing heat in my hands. I look down and see my hands glowing a brilliant violet, as my mind races to find a way to get rid of it.

_Think Dawn! Your powers are from others, fight or flight Dr. Snow said. How did you activate the other times._

_Protecting Red that surge of love flowing through me._

_The loss of seeing Detective West fall, and the crushing sorrow of thinking that we were going to lose him._

_Anger when exhibiting any of Bette's traits, what do all of those situations have in common?_

_That want of love when you had Red zapped, and wanted to turn him back._

_Think !_

And I crash backwards when it hits me.

_Emotion! Every Time there was a surge of strong emotion, so to make it stop. I need to calm down._

_Think of something calm_

I feel the white hot racing across my hands and the increase of power racing through them as I try to keep control and not blow anything, or anyone to bits.

There is a loud explosion behind me and I jolt upwards in shock. My heart breaking as I realize what happened and fall forward.

Bette is dead.

I'm sorry Bette.

The loss echoes through me my hands burning even more and blazing violet.

I can't mourn her loss now, have to focus.

_A tranquil lake? No._

_Sitting on the couch with Grayson watching movies?_

And the memory acrs through me reminding me of the bittersweet moment as my hands blaze even brighter.

_Okay not that._

_Something calm and protected, where I felt safe._

_Barry's arms wrapping around me as his forehead lays across mine and we share each other's breaths, the moment lasting forever._

_Red's heartbeat singing me a lullaby as I lay on his chest safe in his arms._

_The small flutter across my forehead as they say goodbye_

_That feeling of belonging when I'm near any of them and how I always feel safe._

_Barry and Red._

At that I watch as the violet light dulls down and flickers out the hot sensation disappearing.

I let out a deep breath and shake as I get up to see that Eiling is still incapacitated.

I let out a grin and pull up a memory of Barry grinning next to me happy and embarrassed at the same time as I tried to hold back a blush.

I use that memory of love and embarrassment as I lean down and whisper into the General's ear, "_Do not hurt me, my family or my friends. Leave and don't come back," _he stirs and gives an almost imperceptible nod and I grin.

I leave him to wake up alone and walk back to the car and mechanically drive back to my apartment.

It is only then that I collapse and let the emotions flow through me. Red's rejection, the anger of seeing the General and the loss that threatened to overtake me as I realized that Bette was dead. The one person who knew the truth, one of my friends, and she's gone.

My best friend in the city doesn't want anything to do with me, and the only person who would have understood it is gone.

I let myself have a few more moments of grieving time before pulling up and shrugging my jacket on, I have some unfinished business to take care of.

* * *

_The man watched the screen and heard the General shout, "Ms. Carter," as the girl's face fell._

_He grimaced and pinched the bridge of his nose his ice blue eyes closing in frustration, how did she find him?_

_Again._

_In an alternate timeline._

_Of course he probably should have realized who she was the minute that they had met, anyone could have seen the instant bond between those two._

_The girl is meant to be with him, and he is meant to be with her. Two souls intertwined._

_Dawn Carter is back._

_His eyes glinted in the dark as he grinned with malice watching the girl on the screen, and flicked forward as the door broke open and a body slammed into the wall._

_The boy straightened himself up with a small grin, "Sorry was calibrating the treadmill again, didn't check to see if it was plugged in," he winced, "And set to two hundred miles per hour," he grimaced and held his side giving a weak laugh, "Not doing that again," the man watched with a smirk and steepled his hands in front of him._

_The boy realized that he was intruding, "Yeah, gonna get back to that then. See ya Dr. Wells," and he grinned before making an exit._

_Popping his head back through the hole and pointing around, "I'll fix that tomorrow," and he waved once more leaving Dr. Wells alone with his thoughts once again._

_He looked at the screen and smiled. They made such a great couple in his future, so happy and loving._

_Which was perfect for when he ripped her away and destroyed the spirit of his nemesis._

_Losing her nearly killed the boy, giving Eobard such great joy as seeing that much pain caused on his enemy._

_It is possible that it is destiny for Barry Allen and Dawn Carter to be together, the perfect love. But no matter what happens her destiny is to die._

_And his destiny is to lose her._

_Dr. Wells looked at the monitor, "This is going to be fun," and his ice blue eyes sparked yellow as he grinned._

* * *

**_Okay so I know that didn't end on such a great note, but trust me it's for a reason. And the whole soul mate, destiny thing. Once again, trust me there is a reason. So anyody have a theories as to anything Makayla's powers, Dr. Well's plan, where the hel...heck Elijah is? Questions or ideas are welcome. So this episode is finally finished, *high five*_**

**_No one?_**

**_Oh well, thank you all for your wonderful support and remember. Keep making people smile._**


End file.
